Ruedas de Carruaje
by krola
Summary: ¡No lo quiera Dios! ¡Esa sería la mayor de las desgracias! Encontrar encantador a un hombre que tanto se ha esforzado en ofenderme ¡No me desees tanto mal! O&P: Un resfriado y unas ruedas de carruaje provocan que todo ocurra de forma diferente.
1. I

Ruedas de Carruajes es uno de los fanfics de los que me siento más orgullosa. Ayer decidí reeler todo lo que había escrito y descubrí que la narración podía mejorarse considerablemente, así que decidí actualizarlo y volver a subirlo poco a poco. De esta forma, revitalizaré el fic y con un poco de suerte podrá llegar a nuevos lectores. Agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que leyeron Ruedas de Carruaje y que me dejaron tantos mensajes y tantas peticiones para que publicara el siguiente episodio. Afortunadamente, como ya están todos escritos y sólo necesitan un rápido lavado de cara, en esta ocasión las publicaciones serán bastante rápidas.

A los nuevos lectores (en caso de haberlos) les aconsejo que no lean los reviews que me han dejado antiguos lectores, por el riesgo de que leáis spoilers. Toda historia es mejor si no sabes con antelación qué va a ocurrir.

Sin más dilación, aquí tenéis RUEDAS DE CARRUAJES, desde el principio, otra vez.

**RUEDAS DE CARRUAJE**

CAPÍTULO I

Elizabeth Bennet contuvo un estornudo para no interrumpir el emocionante relato que habían traído sus hermanas a los pies de su cama. Un resfriado mal curado la había obligado a mantenerse en cama mientras se celebraba uno de los acontecimientos más esperados en Hertfordshire: la fiesta en la que iban a ser presentadas al Sr. Bingley. Los nervios de su madre habían empeorado en cuanto los primeros síntomas del resfriado se hicieron visibles en Elizabeth. La Sra. Bennet se quejaba de que su hija hubiera elegido un momento tan inoportuno para enfermar, como si Lizzy hubiera preferido padecer un resfriado antes que acudir a los bailes en los que tanto disfrutaba. Un panorama tan poco prometedor no podía ser más que cosas de la providencia y la Sra. Bennet lamentaba que esta situación estaba destinada a ternimar de forma pésima: o la muerte se llevaba a una de sus hijas más bellas o, a causa de perderse esta primera fiesta, el Señor Bingley sentiría una irreparable indiferencia por ella, puesto que a pesar de que ofrecieran sus excusas, Lizzy sería recordada siempre por el Sr. Bingley como una dama de salud frágil.

Por estas razones, la emoción evidente en el rostro de sus hermanas (excepto de Mary cuya expresión era tan austera como de costumbre) alivió a Lizzy, si el baile hubiera resultado un fracaso ninguna de sus hermanas estaría tan ansiosa por enumarar las veces que habían bailado y, sin ninguna duda, la Sra. Bennet jamás habría perdonado a Elizabeth el dejarse atrapar por las garras del resfriado. Lydia, la más pequeña de las hermanas, movías las manos con brusquedad mientras contaba con quién había bailado y Kitty, con los mismos gestos nerviosos, describía los vestidos de las hermanas del Sr. Bingley. Ambas hablaban al mismo tiempo y Lizzy era incapaz de seguir el hilo de sus comentarios.

- ¡Lydia, Kitty… una a una, por favor!- pidió Lizzy, enviándole una divertida mirada a su hermana Jane que, en silencio, sonreía ilusionada. Mary, sin embargo, miraba a sus hermanas pequeñas con una mezcla de reproche y aburrimiento.

Las pisadas de la Sra. Bennet alertaron a sus hijas de su presencia antes de que abriera la puerta, sin llamar y con las mejillas rosadas de felicidad. Llevaba una bandeja del desayuno para su hija resfriada, la cual depositó sobre la cama de Elizabeth para poder hablar con sus habituales aspavientos.

- Elizabeth ¿Es qué acaso no nos vas a preguntar sobre la gran fiesta de anoche? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan desinteresada por un asunto de tanta importancia? ¡Oh, Lizzy, cinco mil libras al año! - exclamó la Sra. Bennet haciendo referencia a la fortuna del Sr. Bingley.

- Ante tal desmesurada alegría no puedo más que suponer que el Sr. Bingley encontró satisfacción en la compañía de alguna de vosotras- dijo Elizabeth, sonriente.

- ¡Jane! ¡Bailó con ella dos veces! También bailó con Charlotte, pero tuvo que resultarle mucho más agradable la compañía de Jane porque se apresuró a pedirle un segundo baile.

Elizabeth no reprimió su sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a su tímida hermana, que intentaba esconder su alegría.

- ¿Y cómo es el Sr. Bingley?¿Es agradable, guapo?

La Sra. Bennet abrió la boca para responder pero Jane se adelantó.

- No podía ser más agradable y alegre, Lizzy.

- ¡Y rico!- incluyó su madre- Aunque más grande es la fortuna del amigo que lo acompañaba; El Sr. Darcy , creo que se llamaba, aunque se mostró arrogante y mal educado durante toda la noche.

- Era un hombre tímido, sin embargo, aunque no lo consideré tan arrogante como dices, mamá- le defendió Jane con su natural bondad. Frunció las cejas levemene antes de añadir- Aunque me sorprende que alguien tan alegre como el Sr. Bingley tenga como confidente a un hombre con una personalidad tan seria como el Señor Darcy.

- ¡Oh, Jane! Si tú misma lo criticas que nunca te atreves a decir nada contra nadie... Ese tal Sr. Darcy debe ser realmente un hombre horrible.

- No me mal interpretes, Lizzy. A pesar de ser un hombre extremadamente serio seguro que tiene otras cualidades que no hemos sido capaces de identificar.

- Era muy apuesto- se metió Lydia en la conversación, que lejos de permanecer en silencio había seguido enumerando los encantos de la fiesta a la vez que saltaba cogida de las manos con Catherine.

- No era tan apuesto- murmuró la Sra. Bennet - Lo atractivo que puede resultar al principio desaparece cuando conoces su mal carácter. ¿Puedes creer, querida Lizzy, que no bailó con ninguna joven a pesar de que escaseaban los hombres en la fiesta?

- ¿No le gustaba bailar? ¿Qué hizo entonces durante toda la fiesta?- quiso saber Lizzy.

- Se paseó intimidando a todos con su porte. Nos miraba orgulloso de poseer grandes cantidades de dinero y seguramente casas de incontables habitaciones...¡Engreído!- profirió la Sra. Bennet con mal humor.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse a pesar de que en la pequeña habitación que Elizabeth y Jane compartían ya no había espacio para ningún alma más. El Señor Bennet, con una pipa entre los labios, miró a sus hijas y a su esposa con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí todas mis damiselas? La planta de abajo está desierta y creo que las criadas están comenzando a servir el desayuno a las sillas vacías- dijo el Sr. Bennet, apartándose de la boca la pipa. El ruido que solían hacer los gritos de su ruidosa familia le había advertido del lugar donde se encontraban.

- No te impacientes, Sr. Bennet, que sólo le contábamos a Lizzy sobre la fiesta de anoche y la suerte que tuvo Jane al recibir tanta atención del señor Bingley.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Lizzy?- se interesó su devoto padre.

- Ya casi recuperada, padre. Aunque aún se escapa algún estornudo… -reconoció Elizabeth.

- Unos días más de cama te harán bien- dijo el Sr. Bennet.

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco. Ya hacía días que deseaba disfrutar de sus largos paseos por los campos, ni la lectura de sus libros preferidos le aliviaba el agobio de permanecer tanto tiempo encerrada en su habitación.

- Pero papá...¡Ya casi no siento los pies! - se quejó.

- ¡Oh, que hija más ingeniosa tengo! – se burló el señor Bennet- Si para mañana sigues estando recuperada, ya podrás hacer tus largos paseos.

Elizabeth dio las gracias a su padre y se despidió de ellos cuando éstos bajaron a desayunar. Miró a su plato con hambre y comenzó a comer mientras imaginaba los aspectos del Sr. Bingley, sus hermanas y el enigmático Sr. Darcy.

* * *

Desgraciadamente, el resfriado persistió durante algunos días más, privando a Lizzy de su ansiada libertad. Tanto Jane como su amiga Charlotte la visitaron a menudo, aliviando en parte su aburrimiento. La misma mañana en la que terminó la tercera novela que había comenzado desde los inicios de su resfriado, Jane entró a su habitación con cara de preocupación. Jane no compartió inmediatamente las razones de su entristecido ánimo pero Lizzy, después de insistir, consiguió que su tímida hermana le explicara sus preocupaciones. La Señorita Bingley había invitado a Jane a cenar pero le había informado que su hermano sería incapaz de asistir. La Señora Bennet no estaba dispuesta a que Jane acudiera a Netherfield sin poder ver al Señor Bingley, puesto que difícilmente podría enamorarlo si no se volvían a ver. La Señora Bennet había decidido que Jane acudiría en caballo, a pesar del mal tiempo, y que al llegar a Netherfield estaría tan empapada que la Señorita Bingley no podría más que invitarla a pasar la noche para cambiarse la ropa mojada o recuperare, en caso de que el viaje le hubiera provocado un resfriado.

- Si actúo como mamá pretende, Caroline Bingley me considerará insensata e incluso estúpida, pues ¿Quién decide viajar en caballo bajo unas nubes tan oscuras?

- No dejes que te convenza. Mírame a mí... me consumo de aburrimiento. Además, si es verdad lo que Lydia dice sobre el baile que el Sr. Bingley piensa celebrar, sería una desgracia para mamá y para todas nosotras que tú estuvieras indispuesta como yo lo estuve para la última fiesta.

- Espero que eso sea suficiente para hacerla entrar en razón. No habría cosa que me diera más vergüenza que aparecer completamente mojada en la casa del Sr. Bingley.

- Jane eres tan buena y hermosa que ni incluso mojada el señor Bingley dejaría de sentirse atraído por ti - opinó Lizzy- pero de todas formas, por tu salud, será mejor que lleves un carruaje.

Los argumentos de Jane, Elizabeth y el Sr. Bennet sobre lo horrible que sería tener que tratar un nuevo resfriado fueron suficientes para que la Sra. Bennet desistiera de su absurda intención. El día de la total recuperación de Elizabeth coincidió con la vuelta de Jane, después de haber cenado en Netherfield.

Nada más sentarse a la mesa, La Sra. Bennet exigió a Jane que le contara cada detalle de la velada que había pasado en Netherfield.

- El Sr. Bingley fue muy educado, al igual que sus hermanas y el Sr. Darcy- informó Jane que no podía suprimir su sonrisa- Además la comida era realmente deliciosa, deben de tener unas cocineras estupendas.

- ¿Cómo era la casa?- preguntó la Sra. Bennet- Supongo que tendría sofás muy caros y cuadros con adornos dorados, columnas de mármol y obras de arte.

- La casa era bien hermosa y estaba maravillosamente decorada- fue lo único que Jane dijo- Me alegra muchísimo que te hayas recuperado por fin del resfriado- dijo Jane, dirigiéndose a Elizabeth, con intención de zanjar el tema.

Lizzy asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a su hermana mayor.

- Ha sido una suerte tu rápida recuperación, Elizabeth- dijo su padre y Lizzy dudó de que el adjetivo "rápida" fuera el más adecuado- Porque mañana tendremos un invitado a esta misma mesa.

- ¿Un invitado? ¡No me habías dicho que habías invitado al Sr. Bingley, Jane!- exclamó la Sra. Bennet.

- No es el señor Bingley- dijo su esposo- Se trata de una persona que no he visto en mi vida.

Estas palabras despertaron el asombro general; y él tuvo el placer de ser interrogado por su mujer y sus cinco hijas a la vez.

Después de divertirse un rato, excitando su curiosidad, dijo:

- Hace unos días recibí una carta del Señor Collins- la mención de ese hombre provocó una mueca en el rostro de la Sra. Bennet, sus dos hijas menores pidieron aclaraciones a Elizabeth y a Jane sobre ese nombre y cuando éstas parecían haber comprendido la aflicción de su madre ante tal asunto, el Sr. Bennet continuó- Pero no te alarmes, querida. En la carta no muestra deseo alguno de reabrir antiguas disputas de su padre en cuestión a nuestras propiedades. Sabes que al tener sólo estas cinco hermosas hijas, nuestra casa y demás pertenencias pasarán a sus manos. Quizá sea buen hombre y se apiade del destino de sus primas.

- ¡Ay, señor Bennet, Dios lo quiera!

La expectación que había creado el forastero llegó a su punto más álgido cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, advirtiendo de la llegada del Sr. Collins. Todas las hermanas se colocaron en la puerta, expectantes porque su padre abriera por fin la puerta y diera la bienvenida al invitado.

Con la misma pasión que en un principio habían querido conocerlo, las cinco hermanas desearon ahora borrar de sus mentes el petulante rostro del Sr. Collins y sus forzosos gestos educados.

La comida resultó tremendamente aburrida ya que el invitado no paraba de halagar a una tal Lady Catherine y les informaba sobre una rectoría que acababa de adquirir. Lydia ni si quiera se molestaba en fingir que le importaba lo que decía el Sr. Collins y había optado por conversar con su hermana preferida sobre los generales que llegarían a Herthforshire en cuestión de días.

Lizzy se sorprendió incluso deseando que su resfriado hubiera durado dos días más, de ese modo ahora mismo estaría cenando sola en su habitación. Por ello, en cuanto tuvo la menor ocasión, informo a su padre de su intención de ir a dar un paseo.

* * *

Se sintió aliviada cuando pudo respirar aire puro, hacía tanto tiempo que no salía a dar sus acostumbrados paseos que se sintió emocionada cuando sus pies rozaron el mullido césped. Comenzó a caminar sin destino fijo, aligerando en ocasiones el paso o parando a respirar con profundidad. Agarró unas piedras del suelo y se puso a jugar con ellas como si fuera una niña de doce años, las lanzaba al aire para atraparlas al vuelo. Caminó tanto que, al llegar a los bordes del camino principal, seguía inmersa en el juego de sus piedrecillas.

Volvió a lanzar las piedras al aire, pero por un tropiezo, éstas cayeron en medio del camino. Lizzy se apresuró a recogerlas sin concentrarse en otro ruido que no fuera el golpe de las piedras contra el albero. Entonces, escuchó el sonido del trote de unos caballos pero estaba tan absorta que creyó que el ruido sonaba más lejano. Cuando miró hacia su derecha, se asustó al ver tan cerca el rostro de los dos caballos y el cochero deteniendo con brusquedad el carruaje; Lizzy perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, sintiendo un puntazo de dolor en uno de los tobillos. El carruaje había parado a poca distancia de ella. Lizzy abrió los ojos, tras intentar contener gemidos de dolor, para mirar al hombre que bajaba del carruaje. Era un caballero muy bien vestido, que la miró preocupado y no dudó en acercarse a ella para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien.

- ¡Dios mío, Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo el caballero, colocándose a su lado y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- Creo que sí- murmuró Lizzy, intentando levantarse. Con la ayuda de la mano del caballero, consiguió ponerse en pie pero se mordió el labio de dolor cuando intentó apoyar su pie derecho sobre el suelo.

- ¿Le duele el tobillo? ¿Señorita...?- el joven no supo qué más añadir, al no saber el nombre de Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth Bennet- informó Lizzy- Y sí, me duele un poco el tobillo- reconoció.

- ¿Bennet? ¿Tiene por casualidad algún parentesco con la señorita Jane Bennet?- Elizabeth le miró con curiosidad. ¿Sería aquel caballero el Sr. Bingley?¿O quizá el Sr. Darcy ? Según las descripciones que sus hermanas habían hecho de los habitantes de Netherfield, Lizzy supuso que se encontraba enfrente del Señor Bingley puesto que la simpatía que estaba mostrando en esos instantes no encajaba con el agrio carácter del Señor Darcy.

- Es mi hermana mayor. ¿Es el señor Bingley?

- Así es. Encantado de conocerla- dijo con educación.

- Igualmente. Jane me ha hablado de la agradable atención que usted siempre le dedica. Según ella, es todo un caballero.

- Un caballero que casi le atropella- dijo avergonzado Bingley.

- ¡Oh, fue mi culpa! Me abalancé al camino sin mirar si venía algún carruaje, no puedo creer que no escuchara el trote de los caballos- se excusó Elizabeth.

- Tengo entendido que su casa está bastante lejos; Sería para mí un placer poder llevarla a mi hogar para curar la herida del tobillo cuanto antes.

- Es muy amable, pero debo declinar su oferta. No creo que sea tan grave la herida del tobillo...- Elizabeth se mordió el labio, dudando repentinamente de su rápida declinación- Aunque por otra parte me será complicado volver a casa andando- Elizabeth se lamentó de su mala suerte, tras un largo resfriado ahora se doblaba el tobillo.

- Claro que sí. Por favor, mi casa está mucho más cerca, cuanto antes se limpie esa herida, antes podrá andar con naturalidad...

Elizabeth finalmente accedió y se montó en el carruaje junto al Sr. Bingley. La presencia del joven era más que agradable y Elizabeth se sorprendió al coincidir con los deseos de su madre sobre aquel posible matrimonio. Lizzy siempre se había onorgullecido de que sus primeras impresiones siempre eran certeras y con aquel pequeño viaje a Netherfield, pudo vislumbrar que el buen carácter del Señor Bingley concordaba con la bondad de Jane a la perfección.

- Creo recordar que no pudo asistir a la fiesta por un resfriado- comentó Bingley, cuando aún se encontraba dentro del carruaje, dirigiéndose a Netherfield.

- Sí. Tuve la mala idea de querer dar un paseo bajo un cielo lleno de nubes negras- explicó Elizabeth- Fue para mí todo un pesar perderme la fiesta, no hay nada que me produzca más placer que bailar. Dar paseos, quizás, pero ambos no son ejercicios muy dispares.

- Su hermana sintió también mucho su ausencia.

- Al igual que yo sus cuidados, aunque había criadas, la compañía de mi hermana Jane siempre me hace bien.

- No lo pongo en duda, es una dama muy dulce.

- Estoy de acuerdo- contestó Lizzy, disfrutando de la admiración que con tanta evidencia Bingley mostraba para con su hermana mayor.

Durante todo el trayecto, Elizabeth le habló sobre Jane; y Bingley escuchaba de buena gana, interesado en cada aspecto de Jane y queriendo saber incluso más sobre ella. El carruaje se paró delante de Netherfield y Bingley ayudó a Elizabeth a bajar del carruaje. Las descripciones de las buenas actitudes de Jane fueron el tema central durante todo el viaje y Elizabeth estaba tan ocupada halagando a su hermana que no se percató de la belleza de Netherfield hasta que se vio sola en el gran salón. El Sr. Bingley le había pedido que se acomodara en el salón, como si fuera su casa, mientras él buscaba a algunas criadas que le revisaran la herida o llamaran al médico, en caso de que resultara necesario. Elizabeth, cansada, se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de aquella sala. Netherfield era una casa inmensa, el salón igualaría el tamaño de todas las habitaciones de sus hermanas y sus padres juntas. La decoración era simplista pero elegante, sin abusar en absoluto del estilo gótico que tanta moda estaba creando en aquellos momentos. El estilo del salón le recordaba a Elizabeth los bocetos sobre la arquitectura renacentista que alguna vez había ojeado en el estudio de su padre. Lizzy miró su pie con un suspiro de resignación. Al bajar la mirada, descubrió que su vestido estaba sucio y algunos jirones se habían desprendido de los bajos de su falda. Elizabeth siempre había vestido con más sencillez de lo que su madre consideraba adecuado para la hija de un caballero (reservaba sus vestidos más llamativos para los bailes), por aquella razón, en aquel instante su apariencia era tan pobre que Elizabeth se sintió incómoda entre tanto lujo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos firmes, casi intimidantes. Elizabeth no necesitó levantar la cabeza para saber que no era el Sr. Bingley. Hubiera sido imposible encontrar a las criadas con tanta rapidez y había algo en el ritmo de sus pasos que le asegura que no se trataba de Charles Bingley, a pesar de que hacía sólo horas que lo conocía. El dueño de aquellos pasos estaba dirigiéndose a ella con determinación. Era un caballero bastante atractivo a pesar de su ceño fruncido y sus finos labios torcidos en una seria mueca. Su cabello era negro y levemente rizado y sus ojos de un brillante azul, escondidos bajo sus gruesas cejas. Elizabeth no tuvo duda alguna de que aquel hombre que se acercaba a ella con tanto impetú era el desagradable Señor Darcy. Su rostro inexpresivo le provocó curiosidad puesto que Elizabeth siempre disfrutaba identificando el carácter de todo el mundo, era una afición que había desarrollado durante los años.

- Por fin encuentro a alguien- musitó el joven, plantándose delante de Elizabeth - Quisiera saber si ha llegado una carta de mi primo, el Coronel Fitzwilliam. La Señora Nicholls me dijo que me informaría, pero no he sabido nada en todo el día.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño contrariada, sin saber de qué le hablaba el caballero.

- ¿Quién es la Sra. Nicholls?- se decidió a preguntar.

Esta pregunta hizo que el hombre frunciera aún más el ceño, Elizabeth se sorprendió de que eso fuera posible.

- La ama de llaves. ¿Es que no sabe para quién trabaja? La señora Nicholls dirige a todas las criadas...

Elizabeth alzó el mentón e irguió su espalda al darse cuenta de aquel insultante malentdido. Ella no era una criada y a pesar de que su accidente había empeorado su apariencia, estaba segura de que no llegaba a los extremos de parecer una ayudante de la casa.

- No, yo no soy criada- respondió con todo el orgullo que pudo agrupar.

Los ojos azules del Señor Darcy denotaron sorpresa y el caballero miró de arriba abajo a Lizzy, con la suficiente discrepción como para no parecer grosero aunque Elizabeth no tuvo problemas en adivinar que Darcy estaba juzgando su atuendo.

Elizabeth se levantó nerviosa, sacudió un poco su falda e inclinó la cabeza para presentarse.

- Soy la Señorita Elizabeth Bennet.

- ¿Bennet?

- Así es, hermana de Jane Bennet...

- ¡Oh, veo que has conocido a nuestra invitada!- la voz alegre de Bingley hizo que Darcy se girara hacia su amigo, antes de volver a mirar con desconfianza a Elizabeth- Ha tenido un pequeño accidente, del cual yo soy desafortunadamente culpable.

Darcy continuaba mirando a Lizzy con detenimiento, como si las explicaciones de su amigo no fueran suficiente para convencerle de que alguien como ella pudiera ser algo más que criada. Elizabeth se prometió que no se dejaría intimidar por la profunda mirada del Señor Darcy.

- Este es mi gran amigo, Fitwilliam Darcy- les presentó el Señor Bingley, sin percatarse de la tensión que había provocado el malentendido- Ella es Elizabeth Bennet, una de las hermanas de Jane.

Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza y Darcy le contestó al saludo con sobriedad. Sus ojos aún estaban posados sobre ella. Por fin, miró a su amigo.

- ¿Sabes el paradero de la Señora Nicholls, Bingley? Estoy esperando una carta.

- Creo que está instruyendo a las cocineras... Porque se quedará a cenar ¿verdad, Señorita Bennet?

- Yo no...

- Incluso el gesto de subirse a un carruaje podría afectar a su pobre tobillo, si quiere podemos mandar una carta a su hermana Jane para que venga a hacerle compañía, se quedará al menos hasta mañana, por el bien de su tobillo.

Dándose cuenta del propósito de Bingley, Elizabeth accedió.

- Darcy. ¿Esa carta que espera es de su primo Fitzwilliam? Espero que responda afirmativamente a mi invitación para el baile- quiso saber Bingley.

- Estoy seguro de ello- dijo con simpleza Darcy antes de inclinarse para despedirse de Elizabeth y Bingley con la misma austeridad con la que los había saludado.

Elizabeth observó como el señor Darcy se alejaba de ellos con paso firme, incluso su seriedad se podía adivinar al contemplar sus rígidos hombros y sus sólidos pasos. El Sr. Bingley le hablaba pero Elizabeth no se percató de ello hasta que la figura del arrogante caballero había desaparecido por la puerta del fondo.

- ...ahí está la criada, le dije que no tardaría mucho- dijo Bingley, levantándose para mirar a la criada que entraba por la puerta por donde hacía poco se había marchado Darcy.

* * *

En cuestión de segundos la herida de Elizabeth estaba limpia, el dolor había mermado pero aún no podía apoyar el pie. Bingley le hizo compañía toda la tarde, e incluso sus hermanas se acercaron a conocer a la hermana de Jane Bennet. El caballero que por suerte para Elizabeth no se presentó en ningún momento era el Sr. Darcy. Aunque Lizzy no podía negar que le embargaba la curiosidad de saber dónde se encontraba. Tampoco estaba segura si la presencia de Darcy sería más insoportable que la de Caroline Bingley, en apenas media hora Lizzy había conseguido captar su carácter; Caroline Bingley, además de gracia, riqueza y belleza, derramaba una hipocresía que no se molestaba en ocultar y juzgaba a todos con un rápido fruncido de labios. No fue necesario que Caroline dijera nada para que Elizabeth se percatase de que ella y su hermana estaban criticando por lo bajo el aspecto de la joven.

- Charles ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el señor Darcy? Es extraño que no nos acompañe, seguro que tiene tanto interés como nosotras en conocer a la Señorita Bennet- dijo Caroline lanzando una despectiva mirada a Elizabeth.

- En realidad, Darcy ya ha conocido a la Señorita Bennet, pero estoy seguro que desconoce nuestra reunión sino no dudaría en presentarse para unirse a nosotros en nuestra amena conversación y de esa forma, conocer mejor a la Srta. Bennet.

Elizabeth dudo seriamente en las palabras del Sr. Bingley. El Señor Darcy que ella había conocido hace poco no parecía disfrutar de las conversaciones, mucho menos aquellas amenas, y no había mostrado ningún interés por conocerla.

- Oh ¿Y qué le ha parecido el Sr. Darcy?- preguntó Caroline a Elizabeth.

- Un hombre muy cortés- respondió Lizzy, incapaz de encontrar otra impresión positiva en el caballero.

- Absolutamente- dijo Caroline Bingley- Su cortesía y su atractivo son conocidos en toda Inglaterra.

Elizabeth asintió, sin saber qué decir.

- Dígame, Señorita Bennet ¿No le gustan los bailes?- quiso saber la señora Hurst, la otra hermana de Bingley.

- Al contrario, no hay nada que me parezca más gratificante que bailar- dijo Elizabeth- No hay mejor forma de hacer amigos.

- No recuerdo haberla visto en la fiesta donde conocimos a su hermana.

- Un resfriado me lo impidió.

- ¡Oh, Charles, en ese caso tienes que retrasar el baile que piensas organizar hasta que la Señorita Bennet se encuentre en condiciones de asistir!- dijo Caroline en lo que Elizabeth supuso eran falsas muestras de simpatía.

- No querría causar tanta molestia... -comenzó a decir Lizzy.

- Por supuesto que esperaremos a su recuperación- contestó Bingley con un afable asentimiento de cabeza.

- Será para nosotros todo un placer ver sus dotes en la pista de baile. Su hermana era una gran bailarina y estoy segura de que usted no posee menos talento que ella.

- Creo que no, Señorita Bingley- dijo Elizabeth, entonces giró su cabeza para diriguirse al Sr. Bingley- Por cierto ¿Sabe algo de mi hermana Jane?

- No podrá venir hasta mañana porque creo que tienen en su casa una importante visita- dijo el Sr. Bingley- pero se presentará mañana a primera hora del día. Además, el cochero acaba de traer alguna de sus pertenencias para que pueda cambiarse y ponerse ropas más cómodas.

- Muchas gracias- dijo Elizabeth a pesar de que la noción de permanecer tanto tiempo en aquella casa en la que sólo la presencia del Sr. Bingley le reconfortaba resultaba desagradable.

- Si está muy incómoda, la señora Watson la acompañará al piso de arriba, han dejado sus pertenencias en la habitación de invitados...

Elizabeth aprovechó el ofrecimiento del Señor Bingley para huir de la desagradable compañía de Caroline Bingley. A pesar de que Caroline no había dicho nada especialmente insolente, había algo en su forma de hablar y gesticular que provocaba desconfianza. Parecía que la simple presencia de Elizabeth en Netherfield desagradaba y divertía a Caroline al mismo. La hermana de Bingley parecía una experta en manipular conversaciones y Elizabeth se imaginó que más de una víctima habían terminado insultándose a sí mismos al conversar con Caroline, sin percatarse de ello. En cuanto la Señora Watson la ayudó a salir del salón y la acompañó hasta la habitación, Elizabeth no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor para comprobar si se cruzaba con el Señor Darcy. Sus sentidos estaban alerta como si, en lugar de un caballero excesivamente serio, se tratara de una bestia. Elizabeth no terminaba de comprender porqué la prepotencia del Señor Darcy le resultaba más intimidante que las venenosas palabras de Caroline Bingley.


	2. II

****Dos episodios a la vez, como prometí. ¡Disfrutadlo! (Ya sea por primera o segunda vez)

Sobra decir que los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.

**CAPÍTULO II**

Las pertenencias que habían llegado de Longbourn habían sido, sin duda, seleccionadas por la mente casamentera de su madre. Elizabeth alzó un vestido azul brillante, con filos de hilo dorado y escote cuadrado, para poder observarlo mejor. Frunció el ceño al reconocer que aquella prenda era demasiado elegante para la ocasión. Lizzy lo dejó a un lado y rebuscó entre el resto de sus pertencias, todos los vestidos eran propios de fiesta y Lizzy tuvo que resignarse a vestirse con el azul. Afortunadamente para ella y desafortunadamente para las pretensiones de su madre, a falta de perlas y de un recogido elaborado, el vestido no quedaba excesivamente elegante y aunque éste jamás habría sido su elección si hubiera contado con todo su armario, Elizabeth decidió que la situación no era demasiado avergonzante. Se miró en el espejo algunos segundos más de los acostumbrados y no pudo evitar preguntarse a quién pretendía su madre que ella conquistara con aquel vestido. Para la Sra. Bennet, Jane y el Sr. Bingley ya estaban prácticamente prometidos, así que Elizabeth supuso que su madre había pasado por alto el engreímiento del Sr. Darcy, a favor de su cuantiosa fortuna y su nombre reputado. Finalmente, Elizabeth sonrió al reflejo en el espejo, esta vez sí parecía la hija de un caballero y no una simple criada.

- Ese vestido ensalza su bonita figura, señorita Bennet- la halagó la Sra. Watson, la criada.

- Gracias Sra. Watson, aunque lamento la pérdida del otro vestido.

- ¿Quiere bajar al salón? Los señores siguen conversando allí.

Elizabeth asintió, a pesar de que hubiera preferido quedarse allí hasta que su hermana llegara, pero aquella decisión hubiera resultado muy descortés después de la hospitalidad del Sr. Bingley. La Señora Watson la ayudó una vez más a bajar los peldaños de las escaleras.

- Agradezco su ayuda- dijo Elizabeth cuando la criada la dejó en un sillón en la entrada, junto a la puerta del salón- Ya entraré sola al salón.

La Señora Watson asintió- Si me necesita, estaré en los jardines.

Elizabeth también asintió y le agradeció una vez más su ayuda. Cuando la criada había salido de la mansión, Lizzy respiró con fuerza, necesitaba todo el ingenio del mundo para responder a las miradas y preguntas inapropiadas del la señorita Bingley.

- ¿Srta. Bennet?

Elizabeth levantó la mirada, sorprendida al reconocer aquella voz.

- Señor Darcy- lo saludó, sorprendida por su repentina presencia.

- Espero que no me guarde rencor por la confusión de esta tarde.

- En absoluto. No se preocupe por eso, no soy una mujer rencorosa- dijo Elizabeth.

Darcy asintió y dio unos pasos para marcharse, pero se dio la vuelta con brusquedad volviendo su mirada hacia los ojos de Lizzy. Tenía una mirada tan profunda que Elizabeth sabía que iba a ser muy complicado no cohibirse ante él.

- ¿Piensa entrar en el salón? ¿Quiere que le acompañe? He oído sobre su tobillo...

Aunque ofrecer el brazo a una dama era parte de los dictados de la educación, Elizabeth no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el ofrecimiento. Había imaginado que el Sr. Darcy mostraría indiferencia hacia la cortesía. Al fin y al cabo, hacía poco la había insultado, confundiéndola con una criada y no había pedido disculpas, sino que se había limitado a suponer que ella no le guardaría rencor y había buscado la confirmación de este hecho. Por estas razones, ver al Sr. Darcy con el brazo extendido hacia ella, esperando su aceptación, le resultaba completamente inexperado. Supuso que las palabras del Sr. Darcy estaban provistas de una obligada cortesía, seguramente adquirida por la férrea educación de su infancia y decidió que, tal y como le había dicho a Caroline Bingley, la cortesía era la única cualidad del caballero.

Finalmente, Lizzy se aferró a su brazo y tembló con el sólo contacto de la chaqueta de Darcy con su piel. El caballero no dijo nada, ni siquiera intentó entablar conversación. Abrió la puerta e inclinó la cabeza para saludar a los que ya ocupaban el salón. Elizabeth también inclinó la cabeza y contuvo una sonrisa al notar los ojos irritados de Caroline sobre los brazos entrelazados de Elizabeth y el Sr. Darcy. La imagen de Elizabeth Bennet con un vestido que realzaba su figura y acompañada del señor Darcy era el peor castigo para Caroline.

Una vez todos reunidos, se dirigieron al comedor para cenar. Allí la conversación giró siempre alrededor de asuntos bastante banales como las maravillas del campo, Londres y algunos pintores reputados. Caroline Bingley se mostró déspota y el Sr. Darcy apenas dijo cuatro frases en toda la velada, el Sr. Bingley llevó casi por completo el peso de las conversaciones, lo que provocó que la velada no puera del todo incómoda para Elizabeth. Una vez terminaron de cenar, regresaron al salón, puesto que eran un grupo bastante reducido decidieron que era preferible no dividirse. Los hombres declararon que no les apetecía fumar y que, por tanto, se conformaban con regresar al salón y buscar otro entretenimiento en el que pudieran participar todos. Así hicieron.

- ¿Les apetece una partida de cartas?- preguntó la Sra. Hurst, cuando se encontraban ya de nuevo en el salón.

En cuestión de segundos se pusieron a jugar, exceptuando a Elizabeth que prefirió observar sus personalidades en silencio. Lizzy se sorprendió de la elegancia que le daban a un juego tan común como "el mentiroso"; El señor Bingley era realmente un mal jugador porque nunca se atrevía a mentir; Carolina Bingley, por otro lado, mentía constantemente pero algunos gestos como fruncir los labios o alzar las cejas la delataban; El señor Hurst era un penoso jugador, sus mentiras eran fácilmente identificables; El señor Darcy, en cambio, no hacía ningún gesto, miraba sus cartas con su natural inexpresividad y parecía no importarle cuantas tandas iba ganando. Pero el gran ganador de la partida no fue el Sr. Darcy sino la Sr. Hurst que, de forma muy discreta, se las había ingeniado para mirar las cartas de los que estaban a su alrededor sin que nadie más que Elizabeth se percatase.

- Es un juego realmente estimulante y una forma estupenda para saber quién triunfa en la habilidad de mentir.

- Oh, Caroline... sabes que mis habilidades para mentir se limitan a los juegos de cartas- dijo Louisa, dándose por aludida.

- Ya lo sé, querida hermana. Sólo era un comentario que oí en Londres- dijo Caroline- Lástima que no le gusten las cartas, Srta. Bennet. Estoy segura de que, en cambio, las cartas la adorarían a usted; Con una rápida mirada puedo saber quién sería o no buen jugador.

- Gracias, Srta. Bingley- contestó Elizabeth, eludiendo el insulto escondido de la frase- Pero estoy segura de que mi antipatía por las cartas es algo mutuo.

- ¿Por qué le disgustan tanto? Si puedo preguntárselo- quiso saber el Sr. Darcy

- Prefiero distracciones que conlleven más ejercicio- contestó Lizzy, manteniendo la mirada de Darcy.

- Oh, ya puedo imaginarla escalando árboles- rió Carolina Bingley y su hermana la secundó con una risa más chillona.

- Desgraciadamente, en los terrenos de mi padre no hay árboles suficientemente altos- dijo Elizabeth- sería extremadamente tedioso escalar árboles de poca altura.

Caroline se relamió los labios, como si se dispusiera a lanzar veneno.

- Debo confesar que hago tan poco ejercicio que si intentara hacer algo así me rompería todos los huesos- dijo Charles Bingley, con su amplia sonrisa.

- Entonces le ruego que ni lo intente- dijo Elizabeth.

- No sería propio de alguien de tu clase, Charles- dijo Caroline- No se ofenda, Elizabeth. Pero sus practicas me parecen algo infantiles- Lizzy sabía que con "infantiles" se refería a "salvajes".

- Creo que todos retenemos parte de aquella etapa de mayor inocencia dentro de nosotros mismos - opinó Lizzy

- ¡Oh, Elizabeth, eres realmente fantasiosa!- se burló Caroline- ¿No lo ve usted así, Señor Darcy?

El Señor Darcy miró a Caroline y a Elizabeth pero no respondió, ni siquiera inclinó la cabeza.

- Darcy, seguro que no permitirías a Georgiana trepar a los árboles

- Por supuesto que no- contestó el señor Darcy con tanta urgencia que ofendió a Lizzy – Afortunadamente, mi hermana disfruta de otras actividades menos peligrosas.

- Georgiana toca el piano de forma espléndida- informó la Srta. Bingley a Elizabeth.

- Yo también toco el piano, aunque no muy bien- dijo Lizzy y luego volvió a mirar a Darcy- De todas formas no podría estar encerrada todo el tiempo entre cuatro paredes y un piano.

- No se preocupe por mi hermana, Señorita Bennet; Ella pueda pasear por amplios jardines cuando necesita tomar aire - Darcy expulsó estas palabras con desprecio. Elizabeth se mantuvo firme, habían sido ellos lo que habían comenzado aquella batalla verbal.

- ¡Sí! El señor Darcy posee unos jardines realmente hermosos y muy bien cuidados, son una alegría para la vista- dijo Bingley, intentando desviar el tema de conversación hacia asuntos más superfluos y así librar al ambiente de la tensión que se había formado con cada comentario.

Elizabeth aprovechó aquella ocasión para informar de su cansancio y su deseo de retirarse a la habitación. Inclinó la cabeza para despedirse y esperó a que llegara la criada para que la ayudara a subir las escaleras, aunque su tobillo había mejorado bastante ya que el dolor era mucho menos agudo. Esperó en el pasillo con la espalda pegada a la puerta del Salón, desde ahí podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación que mantenían en el interior, y dedicó mayor atención al oír cómo pronunciaban su nombre.

- Fue una lastima que Elizabeth no pudiera asistir a la fiesta- dijo con sinceridad Bingley- Hubiera sido una perfecta pareja para ti, Darcy, que no bailaste en toda la noche. Es una chica realmente agradable.

- Como ya te dije entonces Bingley, tú bailabas con la única dama que valía la pena allí- dijo el Sr. Darcy- la presencia de Elizabeth Bennet no hubiera cambiado en absoluto esa circunstancia. Ella no está mal, es bonita, aunque no lo suficiente para tentarme. Y ahora que la he escuchado conversar debo añadir que peca de insolencia.

- ¿Insolencia, Darcy? Yo lo había calificado como desparpajo.

- Hay una gran diferencia entre ambos adjetivos, Bingley. Y la señorita Bennet ha sobrepasado con creces el límite entre desparpajo e insolencia.

¿Insolencia? Su agudeza era para Elizabeth una de sus cualidades propias más preciadas y se sintió tan dolida como enfadada al escuchar el juicio del Sr. Darcy. Su desagrado hacia él alcanzó al instante su punto más álgido, en las pocas horas que habían transcurrido desde que habían sido presentados, el Sr. Darcy le había insultado ya dos veces, tres si contaba la tajante declaración de que Georgina Darcy jamás escalaría los árboles. Elizabeth estaba segura de que el caballero no iba a cesar en sus ofensas, el talante del Sr. Darcy, tan arrogante y severo, necesitaba juzgar a aquellos que consideraba inferiores para sobrevivir. Por fin llegó la criada y Lizzy guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto. Estaba inmersa en su odio hacia el Sr. Darcy. La palabra insolente se repetía en su cabeza, una vez por cada peldaño que subía y cada paso que avanzaba. ¿Ella, insolente?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Elizabeth se despertó confusa. Miró a su alrededor sin comprender dónde se encontraba y sintió, brevemente, el miedo de lo desconocido y la incertidumbre. En cuanto su mente consiguió despertarse de su adormecimiento, reconoció la habitación de invitados de Netherfield. Lizzy suspiró, desencantada por no estar en casa. El colchón era mucho más mullido que el suyo, la habitación era más amplia y más luminosa pero a pesar de aquella comodidad, no quería permanecer allí. Sus deseos de volver a casa no se marchitaron ni siquiera cuando recordó que en Longbourn se encontraban el Sr. Collins y su histérica madre, que sin duda se quejaría a gritos de que el cáracter de su hija fuera tan dispar al del millonario Sr. Darcy. Elizabeth tenía esperanzas de que su hermana llegara pronto, como había prometido y que pudieran regresar a casa cuanto antes. Estaba tan sumida en aquellos pensamientos, que Lizzy se olvidó de su lesión y colocó con bastante brusquedad el pie sobre el suelo para salir de la cama. Notó un fuerte dolor en el tobillo, como pequeñas cuchillas, y no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor.

Para sorpresa suya, alguien acudió a su rescate. El Sr. Darcy y su siempre inalterable rostro aparecieron bajo el quicio de su puerta entreabierta.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó, sin entrar aún, temiendo irrumpir en su intimidad- La he oído gritar- dijo Darcy, alzando una ceja.

- Estoy bien- respondió Elizabeth, sin poder ocultar del todo su hostilidad.

Sin embargo, el Sr. Darcy no pareció percibir el desagrado de la joven puesto que no se movió del sitio. Continuaba observándola, sin decidirse si en aquellos casos era preferible respetar los aposentos de una dama o cerciorarse de su bienestar.

Elizabeth, incómoda por la inescrutable mirada del caballero, añadió- He apoyado mal el pie herido- Se dio unos masajes en el tobillo, intentando que el dolor disminuyera. Sin mirarle a los ojos, le preguntó- ¿Podría hacerme un favor? ¿Podría llamar a una de las criadas? Con este dolor no puedo ni siquiera calzarme.

El Sr. Darcy retrocedió unos pasos y miró a ambos lados del pasillo.

- Creo que eso no va a ser posible- musitó al fin.

-¿Cómo?- la crispación de Elizabeth era más que evidente.

- Todas las criadas están en la planta de abajo, cocinando y limpiando para que todo esté perfecto para la visita de los invitados.

- ¿Se refiere a mi hermana?

- Y a mi primo, el coronel Fitzwilliam- añadió Darcy.

- Perfecto- musitó fastidiada Lizzy, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. Lizzy se maldijo a sí misma en silencio, ignorando la presencia del Sr. Darcy. Cuando se incorporó, se sorprendió al verlo a su lado, sentado en una butaca que había junto a la cama y sosteniendo sus zapatillas.

Elizabeth miró dudosa las zapatillas y a Darcy, alternativamente.

- ¿Piensa quedarse toda la mañana aquí? Creía que esperaba con ganas la visita de su hermana Jane- Dicho esto, el Sr. Darcy le colocó una zapatilla en el pie herido, lo que causó sonrojo y sorpresa a la joven.

Quizás fue por culpa de esta sorpresa que la joven se encontró repentinamente hablando de forma impulsiva, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que sus labios estaban diciendo.

- Esta escena me recuerda a un cuento que leí hace poco- comentó Elizabeth, intentando ignorar el temblor de su piel con el contacto del Sr. Darcy- Al fin y al cabo, no se ve todos los días a un caballero realizar este tipo de favores- Para Elizabeth la repentina simpatía de Darcy la había sorprendido enormemente y se esforzó porque Darcy no lo descubriera. Se sentía incapaz, sin embargo, de olvidar el insulto de la noche anterior puesto que había herido gravemente su orgullo.

- ¿Qué interés podría tener un zapato en una novela?- preguntó el Sr. Darcy, colocándole aún los zapatos.

- Tenía más importancia que la propia protagonista- informó Elizabeth- En el cuento un príncipe coloca el zapato a cada dama del reino para encontrar a la chica del baile de la que se enamoró, la cual no reveló su identidad pero se dejó olvidado un zapato- Nada más decir esto, Lizzy se arrepintió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. ¿Había dicho que ella era cenicienta y Darcy, el príncipe? ¿Podía creer él que ella lo había insinuado?

Darcy le miró a los ojos y Lizzy rezó porque sus mejillas coloradas pasaran desapercibidas.

- Es una trama bastante estúpida- sentenció el Sr. Darcy. Los colores de Elizabeth desaparecieron al instante- ¿Tan grande tenía el pie la dama que ninguna de las mujeres del reino coincidían en su tamaño?

- Es sólo un cuento.

- Prefiero los relatos realistas- dijo el Sr. Darcy, incorporándose y ofreciéndole su brazo- Creo que voy a tener que ser, de nuevo, quien la acompañe hasta el comedor.

- Intentaré no acostumbrarme- respondió Lizzy, aceptando el hombro del caballero.

Se formó un incómodo silencio entre los dos, al menos para Elizabeth lo era, porque el Sr. Darcy parecía estar más a gusto con los silencios que con las palabras. En cuanto pisaron el suelo después de descender por las escaleras, ambos deslazaron sus brazos. Se encontraban en la entrada principal y ambos se miraron durante algunos segundos, intentando decidir si eran necesarias más cortesías o agradecimientos.

- Creo que en suelo llano puedo moverme con más soltura- dijo Elizabeth, rompiendo el silencio- Por suerte, la lesión se está recuperando rápidamente.

- Celebro eso- respondió el Sr. Darcy.

- ¡Lizzy!- la voz de su hermana hizo que Elizabeth retirara su rostro del Sr. Darcy, éste inclinó la cabeza para despedirse y dejarle total libertad para ir a hablar con su hermana. Con un despido más torpe, Lizzy se separó del Sr. Darcy y fue hasta la entrada donde la amplía sonrisa de su hermana la aguardaba.

- Qué alegría de verte, Jane. Sólo he pasado un día sin verte y me ha parecido una eternidad...

- Lo mismo por mi parte, querida Lizzy y para el Sr. Collins también- Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera hacer alusión a ese comentario, Jane continuó- Y yo estaba muy preocupada por tu estado de salud, tras oír lo de tu tobillo.

- Como puedes comprobar, ya ni siquiera cojeo; Y aunque no puedo hacer movimientos muy bruscos y me es algo doloroso bajar las escaleras sin apoyo, creo que ningún hueso está roto - dijo Elizabeth- Pero explícame por qué piensas que el Sr. Collins me echó en falta.

- Creo que nuestro primo te había mirado con especial devoción y afecto.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar arrugar sus labios con repulsión. El Sr. Collins le había parecido realmente pedante y ninguno de sus rasgos personales la atraía en absoluto.

- No digas eso Jane; Él no podría hacerme feliz a mí y definitivamente yo no podría hacerle feliz a él.

- ¡Cuánto quisiera estar mintiendo! Pero me temo que todo lo que digo es verdad...- respondió Jane- Mas no te apures porque creo que nuestra querida madre destruyó sin compasión sus esperanzas de tomarte como esposa.

- ¿Y por qué razón en el mundo mamá detendría un matrimonio con una de sus hijas? Ése es por el único sueño que suspira, y según recuerdo la situación del Sr. Collins no es nada mala ya que tiene por benefactora a Lady Catherine.

- Sólo detendría un matrimonio si tuviera en mente otro más conveniente y beneficioso- informó Jane.

- No me digas más- dijo Elizabeth- el vestido tan escotado que me envió es suficiente para suponer que espera que seduzca al Señor Darcy. Nada más lejos de lo posible, yo y el señor Darcy no podríamos sobrevivir más de media hora en una misma sala, nuestros caracteres son demasiado dispares.

- No se trata del señor Darcy; Parece que sus montones de libras no fueron suficientes para cubrir la mala impresión que dio en el baile.

- Entonces ¿De quién se trata? No hay más hombres en esta casa que el Señor Darcy y el Señor Bingley, el cual mamá ya ha emparejado contigo; Eso si no se refiere a algún criado, por supuesto...

- ¡Oh, Lizzy, qué cosas tienes! Claro que no se refiere a un criado- dijo Jane- Mamá ha escuchado que el primo del señor Darcy, el Coronel Fitzwilliam, está en Hertfordshire. Desea que le causes una buena impresión...

- ¿Y espera que el Coronel Fitzwilliam sea más agradable que su primo a pesar de su parentesco?- dijo, con burla, Elizabeth.

- ¿Se parecen mucho?

- No lo sé. Aún no tengo el placer de conocerle...

- Pero si pensaba que había llegado ayer- dijo Jane.

- Entonces esta vez los rumores no fueron muy exactos - dijo Elizabeth- El Coronel llega hoy.

- ¡Señorita Bennet!- la voz del Señor Bingley inundó la entrada de su mansión. Ambas hermanas miraron, pero Elizabeth al ver al dueño de aquella exclamación supo perfectamente a qué hermana se refería- ¡Qué alegría tenerla aquí con nosotros!

- Le agradezco la invitación- contestó Jane y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente- Estaba preocupada por el estado de mi hermana.

- Espero que no le haya dado muchas quejas sobre mí- dijo Bingley.

- Oh, no... todo lo contrario- musitó Jane.

- Nunca podré estar lo suficiente agradecida por el trato que usted me ha dado, acogiéndome en su casa- dijo Elizabeth.

- Ha sido todo un honor- dijo Bingley- Y si me permiten, señoritas, las acompañaré hacia el comedor... donde están todos ya acomodándose, les adelanto que el pollo huele estupendamente.

Una vez sentados en la mesa, Bingley y Jane se ensalzaron en una agradable conversación; Caroline y la Sr. Hurst también hablaban y había dos sillas vacías, una al lado de Elizabeth y otra mucho más lejos de ella. El Señor Darcy no se había presentado aún en el comedor.

- ¿No tiene hambre?- le preguntó el señor Hurst.

- Eh...yo, no, en realidad estoy bien- contestó Elizabeth.

- Pues mis tripas no soportan más tiempo en ayunas- resopló el Sr. Hurst, a pesar de que apenas era la hora del almuerzo

- Creo que estamos esperando a alguien- dijo Elizabeth.

- Sí. El Sr. Darcy ha ido a darle la bienvenida a su primo, hace poco escuché el trote de los caballos- respondió- Espero que no tarden mucho...no hay mayor placer que comer y jugar ¿no lo cree?

- Me encanta comer- respondió Elizabeth con una tímida sonrisa.

Por suerte, la llegada de Darcy y su primo interrumpió la estúpida conversación. Lizzy posó sus ojos sobre el caballero que acompañaba a Darcy. El Coronel Fitzwilliam mantenía una amplía sonrisa, de aquellas que los labios de Darcy nunca podrían articular. Parecía mentira que fueran primos, Fitzwilliam era rubio, no muy guapo, algo más bajito y con un porte menos estirado. Además, su rostro siempre denotaba felicidad.

- ¡Coronel Fitzwilliam!- Bingley se levantó para saludarle- Cuánto hemos deseado y esperado su llegada. ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?

- Gracias, Bingley. El viaje estuvo bien, se me hizo corto- dijo el Coronel.

- Permíteme que te presente a Caroline Bingley- dijo Darcy dirigiendo su mirada hacia la señorita Bingley que sonrió con exageración- Los señores Hurst – Darcy hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Y a las Señoritas Jane y Elizabeth Bennet- musitó mirando a las hermanas.

Todos los presentados inclinaron su cabeza, como saludo. Hechas las presentaciones, el Sr. Darcy pasó de largo de la silla más cercana a Elizabeth y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa. Elizabeth frunció las cejas ¿Debería tomarlo como un nuevo insulto? Estaba confundida ante la cortesía y la ofensa que lanzaba hacía ella de forma alternada.

Elizabeth se sintió aliviada ante la compañía del Coronel Fitzwilliam que superaba en modales y simpatía a su primo. Ella no tardó mucho tiempo en sentirse a gusto con Fitzwilliam, los temas de conversación que trataban eran del agrado de ambos y la alegría y educación del Coronel no pasaban desapercibidos. Elizabeth se alegró de conocer en aquella casa otra persona que fuera de su agrado además de Bingley ya que Jane había acaparado toda la atención de éste último y Elizabeth no quería retomar ninguna crispante conversación con el resto de los individuos. Había decidido que aquella misma tarde volvería a casa junto a su hermana mayor, pero le expresó a Fitwilliam su deseo de volver a verlo en la fiesta del Sr. Bingley. Durante la conversación, Lizzy averiguó que el viaje de Fitzwilliam a Hertfordshire había sido para aprovechar unos días de vacaciones, eso obligó a Lizzy a preguntarse por qué un hombre tan agradable como él podía desear gastar sus días libres en compañía de alguien tan aburrido y severo como el Sr Darcy. Ella siempre había creído que las amistades de un caballero eran muy útiles para discernir su carácter. Por esa razón, Elizabeth no podía evitar sorprenderse de que el Sr. Bingley y el Coronel Fitzwilliam, que habían demostrado su buen talante, tuvieran un aprecio tan evidente hacia el Sr. Darcy. Un misterio que la llenaba de intriga, como aquellas novelas góticas que leía especialmente en verano.


	3. III

**Aquí estoy con el tercer episodio. La trama aún va muy paralela a la original pero pronto comenzará a tomar su propio camino. Encontraréis algunos diálogos originales mezclados con otros propios míos. Imagino que como yo, muchos os lo sabréis de memoria, espero que éstos encajen bien con el tono del resto del episodio y los otros diálogos (inventados por mí). Si hay algo que adoro de las novelas de Jane Austen es la forma en que hablaban en aquella época, siempre tan preocupados por la cortesía y las apariencias.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de las nuevas lectoras. Espero que este capítulo no os decepcione, os prometo que pronto dará un giro que cambiará la historia radicalmente. **

**CAPÍTULO III**

La concisa descripción que Elizabeth había hecho del Coronel Fitzwilliam parecía no ser suficiente para su madre. Cada cinco minutos volvía a preguntarle por más detalles, incluyendo preguntas concretas cuya repuesta Lizzy no era capaz de recordar. Sus hermanos había optado por ignorar la conversación de Elizabeth con su madre puesto que ya se habían aprendido de memoria las cualidades del Coronel y su descripción física. Mientras que la Señora Bennet continuaba con su intenso interrogatorio, sus hijas se entretenían cosiendo o leyendo, mientras que Elizabeth intentaba continuar respondiendo a su madre a pesar de su irritación.

- Dios lo ha traído a nosotros, Elizabeth- susurró su madre- Me enteré de la llegada del Coronel Fitzwilliam minutos antes de que llegara el mensajero de Bingley informándome sobre tu desgraciado tobillo; Lo supe...supe que la mano de Dios había querido que tú estuvieras allí al mismo tiempo que el Coronel.

- En ese caso, querida- dijo el Señor Bennet- últimamente nuestro señor te está haciendo muchos favores, enviándote a tantos hombres para poder prometerlos a tus hijas. Me pregunto si querrá algo a cambio.

La Señora Bennet ignoró el comentario de su esposo y siguió hablando.

- Y me alegro de que su carácter sea mucho más sencillo que el del orgulloso Señor Darcy. Un lugar tan pequeño como Hertfordshire no hubiera soportado dos personalidades tan vanidosas como la suya al mismo tiempo.

- Demos gracias por ello, mamá- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.

- Pero Lizzy tienes que contarme si te pidió el primer baile de la fiesta de Bingley- quiso saber la Señora Bennet.

- ¿El Señor Darcy?- preguntó extrañada Lizzy.

- ¡No!- la señora Bennet pareció divertirse con la confusión, era imposible recrear en su mente la imagen del Señor Darcy bailando- El Coronel Fitzwilliam, por supuesto.

- Acordamos en vernos allí y retomar nuestra agradable conversación pero no mencionamos baile alguno...

- ¡Oh, Lizzy! Si le hubieras preguntado al menos si le gustaba bailar, seguro que te habría invitado inmediatamente al primer baile... No puedo imaginar las estupideces de las que tuvo que hablar para complacerte.

- Te puedo asegurar que nuestros temas de conversación eran del agrado de ambos y ninguno se sintió obligado a opinar de asuntos que no le conmovían.

La señora Bennet dio un largo suspiro, pero luego sonrió- Maravilloso, dentro de poco tendré a dos hijas casadas...

En ese momento llegó el Señor Collins, se sentó con fingida firmeza en la silla y preguntó por el estado de Elizabeth. Todos los presentes le saludaron sin emoción, más ocupados en sus quehaceres, con la excepción de la Señora Bennet, la única que parecía realmente contenta por verle. Seguramente, había comprendido que Elizabeth no permitiría que continuara indagando sobre su estancia en Netherfield y el Señor Collins se presentaba como otra fuente de cotilleos y noticias.

- El dolor del tobillo se ha esfumado por completo- dijo Elizabeth- Gracias por su interés.

- Me alegra, prima, su rápida mejoría.

Elizabeth le mostró una comprometida sonrisa y alcanzó un libro para comenzar a leer, esperando que el Señor Collins entendiera que en esos momentos no le apetecía hablar. Pero quién siempre estaba dispuesta a hablar era la señora Bennet que en cuanto el silencio duró unos segundos, le preguntó al Señor Collins qué tal le había ido el día.

- Espléndido- respondió- He sido invitado por sus vecinos, Los Lucas. He podido disfrutar de la agradable compañía de la señorita Charlotte Lucas.

Elizabeth bajó su libro para poder mirar sobre sus pastas, el nombramiento de su mejor amiga le había sorprendido.

- ¡La señorita Lucas! Ella es realmente una chica humilde y comprensiva, lástima que sea tan feucha.

- ¡Mamá!- la regañó Jane, pero la señora Bennet la ignoró.

- Yo considero que tiene una belleza especial- dijo el Señor Collins

- Oh, sí...claro que sí- dijo la señora Bennet avergonzada, Catherine comenzó a toser- Kittty, deja de toser.

Su hija obedeció y la señora Bennet posó su mirada nuevamente sobre el Señor Collins.

- Veo que ha disfrutado de la compañía de Charlotte, mi hija Elizabeth es íntima amiga suya- informó la Sra. Bennet.

Las miradas se volvieron hacia Elizabeth, que tan sólo asintió.

- Espero con ansia la llegada del próximo baile, el Señor Bingley fue muy generoso al incluirme como invitado- dijo el Señor Collins- Además tengo entendido que el sobrino de mi benefactora asistirá, como invitado de honor del dueño de Netherfield.

- ¿Se refiere al Señor Darcy?- preguntó Elizabeth, curiosa.

- El mismo- dijo el Señor Collins- ¿Han tenido contacto con él? Me han hablado maravillas de su porte y educación, en ese caso será igualito a su tía.

- No conozco a su tía, pero he podido disfrutar de la caballerosidad del sobrino- dijo Elizabeth y añadió por lo bajo- Pero sin duda esa falsa educación es la única cualidad que posee.

- Estoy deseando presenciar yo también esa famosa caballerosidad... y usted ha dicho algo más ¿verdad, querida prima? Lo siento pero no puedo presumir de buenos oídos.

- Sus oídos están perfectamente, Señor Collins, porque no he comentado nada más - mintió Elizabeth.

El salón se sumió en un incómodo silencio de nuevo, Elizabeth retomó su libro y Jane continuó cosiendo mientras la señora Bennet parecía buscar temas de conversación pero ninguno fue lo suficiente interesante como para que se atreviera a exponerlo.

Cuando Lizzy tuvo oportunidad, se encerró en su habitación con su hermana mayor para intercambiar confidencias.

- ¡Charlotte!- exclamó Elizabeth- Tiene interés en Charlotte. Y ambas sabemos que ese interés se convertirá en afecto y... No crees que Charlotte aceptará una propuesta suya ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, Lizzy... tú la conoces mejor. Pero supongo que si Charlotte responde a sus muestras de afecto es porque tiene pensado aceptar su proposición.

- ¡Dios, Jane, estamos hablando del Señor Collins!

- Lizzy, el tiempo lo dirá...Quizá Charlotte se atreva a rechazarlo.

Elizabeth suspiró con fuerza y se tumbó en su cama.

- Parece que mamá está bastante orgullosa de ti- dijo Jane para cambiar de tema.

Elizabeth rió y dijo- Estoy segura de que está dando gracias a Dios porque las ruedas del carruaje de Bingley se cruzaron en mi camino- dijo Lizzy- En realidad, me da vergüenza pensar en la forma en que mamá puede comportarse delante del Coronel.

- Simplemente será ella- respondió Jane.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa- musitó Elizabeth- Creo que preferiría que lo tratara con la misma sobriedad con la que habla de Darcy que con los empalagosos adjetivos que usa para mencionar a Bingley- La mención de Bingley hizo que Jane se sonrojara.

- Ya has podido comprobar tú misma si nuestras críticas hacia el Sr. Darcy eran erróneas o no- dijo Jane.

- ¡Absolutamente acertadas!- dijo Elizabeth- No he conocido nunca a un hombre tan prepotente como el Señor Darcy.

- Aún así supongo que disfrutaste tu estancia en Netherfield.

- ¿Disfrutar? Ese verbo pierde sentido cuando estás en compañía de la señorita Bingley y su adorado Señor Darcy.

- Pero si Caroline Bingley me pareció una mujer con mucha clase y estilo...

- Es una víbora con forma humana, Jane- dijo Elizabeth- pero ya sabía que tú no te atreverías a juzgadla y que la defenderías hasta no haberla conocido mejor.

- Quizá me pareció algo quisquillosa pero una agradable compañía en el fondo- dijo Jane- ¿Por qué te refieres a Darcy como su adorado?

- Jane, sólo tienes que fijarte en su melosa actitud hacia el caballero en cuestión para descubrir que la señorita Bingley se siente atraída por el atractivo y la fortuna del señor, y quizá por su cortesía- dijo Elizabeth frunciendo los labios con repulsión- Ella misma dijo que la cortesía y el atractivo del señor Darcy eran conocidos en toda Inglaterra y parecía más una opinión que un dato contrastado.

- ¡Oh, Elizabeth, envidió tu cualidad de observación! ¡Si yo pudiera saber tanto de la gente con sólo mirarla!

- Y yo envidio tu interminable ternura, Jane- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo dulcemente pero de momento su rostro se ensombreció al recordar algo - ¿Puedes creer que oí como el señor Darcy insinuaba al señor Bingley que yo no estaba mal pero que no era lo suficiente bonita para tentarle?- Elizabeth bufó al soltar estas palabras llenas de ira.

- No... ¿Cómo pudo insultarte de esa manera? ¡Oh, Elizabeth no consientas que tu autoestima decaiga por culpa de tan incierta opinión!

- No temas por mi autoestima- respondió Lizzy- Ninguno de los insultos que recibí del Sr. Darcy han hecho ningún daño, porque trató de ofenderme más de una vez.

- Algo tuviste que decirle para que se sintiera tan amenazado con tu presencia, Lizzy- dijo Jane.

- Nada en absoluto. De hecho, me limité a ser yo misma... quizá mis ideas y costumbres chocaron con sus prejuicios.

- Realmente no pensaba que el Sr. Darcy fuera un hombre prejuicioso, orgulloso sí pero prejuicioso...- Dijo Jane.

- Pues ya ves.

* * *

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad, aunque la señora Bennet se quejaba de sus propios nervios con más frecuencia a medida que se acercaba el esperado baile. El tobillo de Elizabeth se había curado por completo y ella estaba deseosa por bailar. Una de las tantas veces que Jane y Elizabeth se habían quedado en su habitación para hablar con intimidad, sus confidencias fueron interrumpidas por los insistentes golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Cuando Jane abrió la puerta, Lydia entró como un torbellino acompañada de Catherine que la igualaba en nerviosismo y de Mary, que andaba con tranquilidad y había seguido a sus hermanas para no quedarse sola en el salón. Elizabeth pudo leer por su rostro que la señora Bennet le había rogado que dejara de tocar el piano.

- ¿A qué viene tanto ímpetu, Lydia...Kitty?- quiso saber Jane.

- Somos tan buenas hermanas que quisimos venir a invitaros a pasear con nosotras- Lidia sonrió con suficiencia al decir aquello. Con aquella mera sonrisa, Lizzy sabía que no se trataba de un simple paseo.

- ¿Y donde terminará ese paseo?- preguntó Jane.

- La pregunta no es dónde sino con quién- dijo Kitty. Mary no pudo resistirse a poner los ojos en blanco.

- Están tan ansiosas porque han conocido a unos oficiales que acaban de llegar a Hertfordshire- respondió Mary.

- No puede haber en el mundo hombres más agradables y graciosos que ellos- dijo Kitty.

- Si dejas caer tu pañuelo, ellos lo recogerán y te lo devolverán...y ya estás oficialmente presentada- Lydia rió al decirlo.

Jane miró dudosa a Elizabeth.

- De acuerdo, no hará daño hacer algunas amistades- dijo Elizabeth.

El paseo por el pueblo fue bastante tranquilo hasta que Kitty y Lidia se encontraron con el que parecía ser su oficial preferido. Lidia empujó a Elizabeth para hacer caer su pañuelo y de ese modo demostrarle con cuanta educación aquel oficial lo recogería.

- Gracias- dijo Elizabeth contemplando el bello rostro del oficial.

- Ellas son mis hermanas Elizabeth y Jane- les presentó Lydia- Él es el oficial Wickham.

- Es todo un honor- respondió Wickham profiriendo una hermosa sonrisa.

Después de un largo paseo, descubrieron que el carácter de Wickham era encantador y que los halagos que Lydia le había dedicado a los oficiales no habían sido exagerados. Kitty informó a sus hermanas de que normalmente contaban con la compañía de más de un oficial, pero que en estos momentos la mayoría estaban ocupados con algunas tareas para el regimiento.

Lydia añadió que incluso las habían invitado a comer en las tabernas del pueblo. La llegada del regimiento había ascendido el humor de sus dos hermanas pequeñas a una altura inalcanzable.

Wickham y las Bennet decidieron continuar con el paseo en los campos, donde el aire era más puro sobretodo si estaban cerca del río.

De repente el sonido del trote de unos caballos despertó la atención de Elizabeth, que después del accidente con el carruaje de Bingley se había hecho más que sensible a este ruido. Fue casi irónico ver a Bingley en uno de los caballos y a su lado, en otro caballo, al señor Darcy; ambos detuvieron a los animales al otro lado del río.

Jane los saludó con educación, Lydia y Kitty con estruendo y pidiendo que invitaran al señor Wickham a la fiesta, mientras que Elizabeth sólo inclinó la cabeza, incómoda por la presencia del único caballero que en esos instantes no le apetecía ver. Cuando Elizabeth se atrevió a enfocar el rostro de Darcy, descubrió que no la miraba a ella ni a ninguna de sus hermanas, sino que su mirada estaba posada sobre Wickham con un desprecio difícil de ocultar.

Ambos caballeros se fueron tras un saludo y una pequeña conversación de cortesía. Elizabeth nunca pensó que se lamentaría al ver la fornida espalda de Darcy alejándose en el horizonte, pero la curiosidad había inundado a Elizabeth. Ella se preguntaba qué había ocurrido entre ambos caballeros pero con ninguno tenía la suficiente confianza como para indagar en esta cuestión.

Los largos paseos con oficiales siguieron para Kitty y Lidia, pero tanto Elizabeth como Jane apreciaban más sus tardes de intercambio de secretos. Aunque Elizabeth de vez en cuando decidió hacerle alguna visita a Wickham, cuya compañía cada vez era más agradable.

* * *

El día del baile, las hermanas estaban más bellas que nunca puesto que su madre había insistido en que lucieran preciosos vestidos y elaborados recogidos. Los primeros en acercarse a saludarlas fueron Bingley y el Coronel Fitzwilliam. No pasaron a penas segundos cuando Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que estaba sola charlando con el Coronel, ya que la otra pareja ya estaban bailando en la pista. Elizabeth tenía muchísimas ganas de bailar pero más ganas tenía aún de responder a sus interrogantes, después de una larga conversación y algunas bromas que les daban cierta confianza, Lizzy se atrevió a preguntarle.

- Espero que no me tache de cotilla ni me juzge de ninguna forma por esta pregunta- dijo Elizabeth- pero me corroe la curiosidad desde que me percaté de un acontecimiento para mí inmensamente intrigante.

- ¿De qué se trata, Elizabeth? Porque si está en mis manos haré todo lo posible por saciar esa curiosidad.

- Recientemente he conocido a un oficial llamado Wickham- dijo Elizabeth y el coronel casi saltó de su asiento cuando oyó este nombre- y no pude dejar de notar el desagrado en los ojos de su primo Darcy cuando se encontró con dicho oficial.

- ¿Quieres decir que mi primo se cruzó con ese oficial?- preguntó Fitzwilliam.

- Ciertamente lo vio. Pero les separaba el río- dijo Elizabeth y notó como Fitzwilliam se tranquilizaba- ¿A qué se debe esa notable antipatía entre ambos?

- No me siento con derecho de desvelarte las razones que hicieron brotar esa antipatía. Sólo puedo adelantarte que el señor Wickham es un hombre realmente despreciable, que se aprovechó de haber conseguido nuestro respeto con sus buenos modales.

- ¿Despreciable? Me pareció todo lo contrario- dijo Elizabeth, sorprendida.

- Me encantaría poder concretar por qué es esta mi opinión, pero siento que es un asunto que sólo atañe a Darcy y él confía en mi silencio- dijo Fitzwilliam- Espero que con ello haya cubierto toda curiosidad.

- La suficiente, Coronel. Le prometo que no intentaré que me revele nada más y le agradezco su aviso contra Wickham, éste había conseguido engañarme por completo- dijo Elizabeth a pesar de que las palabras del Coronel no habían sido suficientes para saciar su curiosidad. No negaba de Fitzwilliam creían ferréamente en el mal carácter de Wickham pero Lizzy no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente se trataba de un malentendido.

Elizabeth se excusó, levantándose para buscar a Jane o Charlotte, necesitaba desahogarse y buscar una segunda opinión. Tuvo la suerte de que Jane y Bingley habían hecho un descanso entre baile y baile. Elizabeth consiguió apartar a Jane del grupo formado por Bingley y sus hermanas y le comentó lo que había descubierto.

- Me desconciertas al decir eso, Lizzy- dijo Jane- Tiene que haber un malentendido, tanto Wickham como Fitzwilliam son hombres respetables, al menos así me lo parecieron a mí.

Elizabeth asintió aunque repuso- Pero si el propósito de Fitzwilliam hubiera sido sugerirme una antipatía hacia Wickham entonces se habría atrevido a dar ejemplos que dejaran al oficial en una posición despreciable, pero su silencio sólo mostró respeto hacia su primo.

- ¿Te decantas entonces por la versión del Coronel?

- ¡No lo sé, Jane! ¡No lo sé! Creo que esperaré a que el tiempo me dé la razón o la contradiga...

Jane asintió, aceptando el punto final que Elizabeth le había dado a aquella discusión. Se sentó junto a ella y dijo:

- ¡Ay, Lizzy, estoy ansiosa por bailar de nuevo con Bingley!

- ¿Bailar? Casi olvido cómo mover los pies para tal disfrute- se quejó Elizabeth.

- ¿Es que aún no has bailado con Fitzwilliam?

- ¡Con ninguno!

- ¿Y a qué esperas?

- ¡A que alguien me lo pida!- respondió Lizzy.

- En ese caso, Lizzy, mejor que te vayas hacia la pista a ver si algún hombre te ve sola y te pide algún baile

- Mientras que no se trate del Señor Collins- se burló Elizabeth, levantándose para hacer lo que su hermana le acababa de aconsejar.

Mientras se dirigía a la zona de baile se encontró con Charlotte que la acompañó, hablaron de cosas banales ya que Lizzy no quería ni mencionar el supuesto interés de Collins por su amiga.

- Oh, Lizzy...Bingley se ve tan enamorado de Jane- comentó Charlotte, a lo que Elizabeth sólo pudo añadir una sonrisa- Pero me temo que ella no muestra la misma felicidad por la compañía de dicho caballero.

- ¡No digas eso Charlotte! Si Jane no expresa desmesurada alegría es porque es muy tímida...

- Lo sé, pero desgraciadamente Bingley no la conoce tan bien como nosotras y puede confundir su timidez con indiferencia...

Iba tan inmersa en su conversación con Charlotte que casi chocó con el pecho de un caballero. Elizabeth se detuvo apenas unos centímetros de él y levantó la mirada para descubrir de quién se trataba. Se le cortó la respiración al ver frente a ella al .

- Señorita Bennet ¿Haría el honor de bailar conmigo el próximo baile?

- Desde luego- le había sorprendido tanto la pregunta que Elizabeth aceptó sin siquiera pararse a pensar.

El Señor Darcy se fue sin añadir nada más, Eliza estaba realmente nerviosa y recordaba lo que acababa de ocurrir como si cupiera la posibilidad de ser una ilusión. ¿Acababa de aceptar bailar con Darcy? ¿Su primer baile después de la lesión de tobillo?

- ¿Por qué le he dicho que sí?- le preguntó a su amiga.

- A lo mejor lo encuentras encantador- dijo Charlotte, intentando consolarla.

- ¡No lo quiera Dios! ¡Esa sería la mayor de las desgracias! Encontrar encantador a un hombre que tanto se ha esforzado en ofenderme. No me desees tanto mal.

Cuando se reanudó el baile, Elizabeth se sentía fuera de lugar al encontrarse frente a Darcy. Sus vecinos los miraron con extrañeza y los susurros comenzaron a inundar su alrededor hasta que la música les obligó a callar sus cuchicheos y dedicarse a los pasos del baile. Darcy y Elizabeth comenzaron a bailar en silencio. Ella estaba incómoda por su silencio, como de costumbre. No podía entender los motivos que habían llevado al Señor Darcy a sacarla a bailar. Sabiendo que el caballero con el que danzaba no iba a abrir la boca y que ése sería el mayor castigo para él, Elizabeth decidió hablar:

- ¿Puedo preguntarle, si me lo permite, por qué me ha elegido como pareja para este baile?

- Es la única forma de comprobar que su tobillo está completamente recuperado

Elizabeth se sorprendió ante esta respuesta. ¿Ése era el único motivo por el cual le había sacado a bailar?

- Está, en efecto, completamente recuperado; Cualquier tropiezo será culpa sólo de mi torpeza...- comentó Lizzy.

- Si con ese comentario esperaba que la elogiara, siento comunicarle que no entiendo lo suficiente de baile como para evaluar si sus pasos son torpes o elegantes...aunque presiento que usted está muy segura de su buen bailar y fue un comentario más irónico que sincero.

Elizabeth no supo qué contestar, algo que nunca le había ocurrido; Era mejor un Darcy callado y taciturno que uno obligado a hablar. Aún así, ella seguía odiando el silencio por ello tras muchas vueltas callados dijo:

- Quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de hace unas semanas en referencia a su hermana- dijo Lizzy- Fue... insolente.

- Ya no lo recordaba.

Al ofrecerle sus disculpas, Elizabeth pretendía arrancarle otra disculpa al Señor Darcy por sus insultos. Pero éste parecía empeñado en mantenerse en silencio.

- Le toca decir algo, Señor Darcy

Él sonrío y le aseguró que diría todo lo que ella desease escuchar.

Elizabeth prefirió no confesarle que deseaba escuchar una disculpa- Muy bien. No está mal esa respuesta de momento. Quizá poco a poco me convenza de que los bailes privados son más agradables que los públicos; pero ahora podemos permanecer callados.

- ¿Le parece agradable mi primo? Los vi conversar hoy- dijo Darcy.

Oh ¿De verdad Fitzwilliam es el mejor tema de conversación, Darcy? Se dijo Elizabeth

- Pensé que habíamos decidido permanecer callados- Dijo Lizzy

- Era evidente que sus deseos eran contrarios a sus palabras.

- Su primo es una grata compañía- respondió Lizzy. Darcy sólo sonrío- ¿Disfruta de alguna afición, Señor Darcy?

- No tengo tiempo suficiente para ello

- Hay aficiones que no requieren de tiempo alguno- opinó Elizabeth.

- ¿Tiene algún ejemplo? Porque no puedo pensar en ninguna afición con tales características

- Yo disfruto observando el temperamento de los demás, hay algunos realmente apasionantes

- ¿Ha intentado examinar el mío también?

- Así es. De hecho, he encontrado un gran parecido en nuestra forma de ser. Ambos somos insociables, taciturnos y enemigos del hablar, a menos que esperemos decir algo que deslumbre a todos los presentes y pase a la posteridad con todo el provecho de un proverbio.

- Estoy seguro de que usted no es así. En cuanto a mí, no sabría decirlo. Usted, sin duda, cree que me ha hecho un fiel retrato.

- No puedo juzgar mi propia obra.

La música se había detenido pero los dos habían dado una vuelta más al compás de unas notas que sólo eran tocadas en su imaginación. Estaban demasiado absortos en su conversación.

- Creo que mi primo está ansioso por bailar con usted - dijo Darcy, deteniendo el baile y mirando al Coronel que de pie y sonriente los observaba, esperando su turno, como había dicho Darcy- Así que no la retengo más.

Sin decir nada más ni dejar a Elizabeth contestar, el salió de la pista de baile y se perdió entre la multitud de invitados.

- Darcy, a pesar de su poca práctica, es un magnífico bailarín. Usted no le desmerece en absoluto- Elizabeth no se había dado cuenta de que el Coronel había llegado hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- No puedo imaginarme cómo sería si bailara con frecuencia- dijo Elizabeth.

- Entonces, ciertamente no sería Darcy- rió Fitzwilliam- ¿Me permite este baile, Elizabeth?

Lizzy asintió.

- Espero que nos compenetremos al bailar de forma tan hermosa como con su anterior acompañante

- Oh, Fitzwilliam... puede darlo por hecho- dijo Elizabeth con sinceridad- o incluso nos compenetraremos más, si somos afortunados.

El baile comenzó y ambos bailaban mientras conversaban, sin que Elizabeth se sintiera obligada en ningún momento a sacar temas de conversación de la nada. No podía decirse lo mismo de Darcy y sus famosos silencios. Pero tampoco podía comparar de esa forma cada baile, puesto que sus acompañantes eran de una naturaleza tan diferente que resultaría injusto y casi estúpido. Tenía que reconocer que hablar con el Coronel resultaba sólo un poquito más agradable que discutir con Darcy, Elizabeth siempre disfrutaba defendiendo sus puntos de vista y para ello necesitaba a alguien que intentara rebatirlos.

- Elizabeth, permítame decirle cuanto la admiro. Jamás había conocido antes a una dama con un carácter tan férreo, tan alegre y elocuente - la halagó Fitzwilliam- Espero que no se haya sentido agredida por mis cumplidos.

- No sabe lo agradecida que me siento ante sus palabras, me alegra haberle causado tan buena impresión porque su simpatía tampoco ha pasado desapercibida para mí- respondió Lizzy acompañada de una tierna sonrisa.

- En ese caso le revelo mi deseo de verla más a menudo. Aún tengo planeado quedarme en Hertfordshire durante algunos días más y no puedo imaginar ninguna forma mejor de ocupar mis horas que con su compañía.

- Por supuesto. Mis paseos por los prados estaban comenzando a parecerme demasiado solitarios- dijo Elizabeth- Oh, perdone. Creo que he presupuesto su gusto por el andar, quizá prefiere los caballos.

- De ninguna manera. Andar está más que bien- dijo Fitzwilliam- ¿Puedo concertar para mañana un largo paseo por las inmediaciones de su casa?

- Sería un placer.

A la hora de cenar, la cercanía de Fitzwilliam fue nuevamente un alivio porque su madre y el Sr. Darcy eran las otras dos personas sentadas más próximas a ella. Mientras la relataba las ventajas y conveniencias que una boda de Jane con Bingley traería a la familia a la Señora Long, Elizabeth pudo conversar con Fitzwilliam para aislarse de la chillona voz de su madre. Hubo un momento largo en el que Lizzy se sintió cohibida ante la mirada de Darcy que los veía conversar con seriedad, aunque tratándose de Darcy bien podría ser una mirada indiferente. Elizabeth intentaba concentrarse en las palabras de Fitzwilliam y contradecirlas o mostrar su acuerdo de forma inteligente, no sabía exactamente si describía tanto sus propios argumentos e ideas para sorprender y crispar a Darcy o para profundizar en su conversación con el Coronel. Por ello, cuando se dio cuenta de que el había dejado de contemplarla para dirigir su mirada a Jane, Lizzy se obligó a seguir conversando con tanto ánimo y pasión como en un principio y convencerse a sí misma de que sus argumentos iban dirigidos únicamente a Fitzwilliam. Durante el resto de la cena la atención de Darcy se cernía sobre Jane y la Sra. Bennet, Lizzy deseaba saber qué estaba pensando para mirarlas con tanto atención pero las palabras de Collins, que se levantó para dar un discurso, interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

El discurso fue digno de Señor Collins, realmente vergonzoso y secundado por caras de silenciosos desprecios y risitas burlonas. Por supuesto el desprecio silencioso era manifestado con maestría por Darcy que sólo borró esta expresión cuando su primo comenzó a hablarle sobre algunos asuntos y ciertas personas que Elizabeth no conocía. Aún así, Lizzy los escuchó con interés, asombrada por cómo las cortas contestaciones de Darcy eran tan bien acogidas por el Coronel.

* * *

Próximo episodio... pronto. Gracias por leer.


	4. IV

**Siento el retraso, cuando prometí que las actualizaciones serían muy rápidas. He estado ocupada este último mes hasta el punto en que había olvidado que estaba corrigiendo y subiendo de nuevo Ruedas de Carruaje. Puesto que hace mucho que no actualizo, esta vez subiré dos capítulos seguidos. Hoy 2x1 ¡Gracias por leer! **

**CAPITULO IV**

La noticia había llegado a los oídos de la familia de Longbourn aquella misma mañana y Elizabeth podía afirmar ya con pesar que este rumor era completamente cierto: Charlotte Lucas se había prometido al Señor Collins. ¿Podía cometerse un error peor que ése? ¿Es que Charlotte no era capaz de ver que estaba garantizándose una agarradora infelicidad?

- No repliques más Elizabeth y por favor deja de juzgarme- le pidió Charlotte- No todas podemos permitimos tener un concepto del amor tan elevado.

- ¡Todas podemos permitirnos amar, Charlotte! ¡Y tú, que eres tan buena y fiel amiga...!

- Compórtate tú entonces como un amiga y apóyame en esta decisión...-

- Se me hace tan difícil hacer lo que me pides- dijo Elizabeth con ojos tristes.

- A mis 27 años ya no podía ni soñar con una oportunidad como ésta, Lizzy, él me promete un hogar cómodo, no puedo seguir siendo una carga para mis padres- dijo Charlotte con los ojos brillantes de agobio - No te pido que lo aceptes, sólo que me apoyes y no me recrimines si crees que cometo un error.

- ¡Oh, Charlotte! ¡Aunque Dios, como yo, sabe de este error también sabe que hace falta mucho más para negarte mi incondicional amistad!- se sinceró Elizabeth.

Charlotte sonrió ante esta frase y abrazó a su amiga. A pesar de que Lizzy se había prometido a sí misma ocultar su desagrado ante la boda venidera, decidió no inmiscuirse en los preparativos de ésta y Charlotte tuvo la decencia de no pedírselo.

Las visitas de Fitzwilliam eran como una cura a sus problemas. Desde que lo había conocido, Fitzwilliam había significado el alivio y la comodidad en los momentos más desagradables que Lizzy había tenido que atravesar. El único problema era las continuas alusiones que el Coronel hacía sobre Darcy, apreciaba a su primo más de lo que Elizabeth podía comprender.

- Pocas damas se atreven a preguntarme por las guerras y batallas- reconoció el Coronel en uno de sus paseos cuando Lizzy le preguntó por ello- Es un oficio complicado pero que aporta mucha honra.

- ¿Y satisfacción?

El coronel meditó unos segundos

- Realmente en los campos de batalla la satisfacción y la honra son apenas perceptibles; El humo, el miedo y el frío vencen si no te detienes a reflexionar sobre los nobles fines de tu misión.

- Debe poseer mucho coraje- dijo Elizabeth.

- Considero que uno tiene coraje cuando comprende a qué se enfrenta y aún así no abandona, yo intento olvidarme de los peligros y los enemigos cuando sujeto las armas.

- No sea tan humilde, Fitzwilliam. Estoy segura de que es un gran coronel y que su participación en el campo de batalla es esencial.

Fitzwilliam sonrió.

- Y también habrá visto mucho mundo ¿Ha luchado fuera de Inglaterra?- preguntó Eliza.

- Sí. He visto Francia, España y he estado algunos días en Portugal.

- ¡Oh, y yo que tengo la sensación que el mundo termina en Inglaterra!- rió Lizzy.

- La misma sensación que tenía yo antes de servir en aquellos países. Algunos son más pobres, otros más ricos y cada país tiene su propio carácter.

- ¿Carácter? ¡No me diga eso, Fitzwilliam, que sabe lo que adoro examinar personalidades y si hasta los países las poseen...!

- No quise insinuar tampoco que se diferenciaran tanto a nosotros. Recuerdo que conocí a una enfermera española en una de las batallas al sur de España, su nombre era Charo y su belleza era muy distinta a la de las damas inglesas pero su alma era idéntica.

- ¿Sharo?- intentó pronunciar Elizabeth.

- Sí, un nombre bastante complicado... para nosotros por supuesto, los Españoles lo pronuncian con gracia, facilidad e incluso diría que con musicalidad. A mí me costó bastante decirlo sin provocar las risas de algunos oficiales españoles.

- Me gusta como lo pronuncia, Fitzwilliam- reconoció Elizabeth- Y...¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse en Herfordshire?

- Los horarios de mi oficio son tan irregulares que siento no poder responderle a esa pregunta. Aunque espero poseer las vacaciones más largas posibles; Bingley y mi primo, en cambio, piensan volver pronto a Londres.

- ¿Pronto?- preguntó sorprendida Elizabeth, pensando rápidamente en su hermana Jane que no había recibido noticia alguna de la partida de Bingley y seguro que se entristecía al escucharla.

- Así es. Pero afortunadamente Bingley me ha ofrecido Netherfield Park para disfrutar el final de mis vacaciones, aún estoy intentando que Darcy se quede a hacerme compañía y no se marche con su amigo.

- Entonces, es el Sr. Bingley el que precisa volver a Londres- dijo Elizabeth.

- Sí. Supongo que serán asuntos de negocios.

En cuanto el paseo había finalizado, Elizabeth corrió hacia su casa y paró en seco al ver a Jane en las escaleras, siendo consolada por sus hermanas. Jane sujetaba en una mano una carta pero Lizzy no necesitaba saber qué decía en su interior. Podía imaginarlo.

- Se va, Lizzy...se va- dijo Jane- y parece que por tiempo indefinido.

Días después, Jane seguía muy baja de moral y Elizabeth enfadada por cómo se habían secundado los acontecimientos. Que aquella marcha repentina hubiera sido idea de Bingley era algo descartado; Lizzy estaba segura de que sus hermanas habían interferido entre los dos enamorados y que no había ningún importante negocio que atender y si lo había, éste no había sido el motivo principal de su partida. Elizabeth no hacía más que criticar a las señoritas Bingley, en especial a Caroline y en buscar soluciones a esta repentina desdicha. Pero Jane cansada de llorar tanto, había decidido olvidar al Sr. Bingley y aunque Elizabeth sabía que ella no sería capaz de borrarlo de su mente, prefirió no destrozar las esperanzas de su hermana por curar su corazón roto.

- No puedo creer que Bingley se fuera y en cambio alguien tan detestable como el señor Darcy se quedara- dijo Elizabeth mirando hacia la ventana- Y lo lamento tanto por ti. Últimamente ni siquiera estoy de humor para dar paseos con Fitzwilliam, quizás decida retrasarlos.

- ¡Oh, no Lizzy, no le castigues por algo de lo que él no es culpable!

Lizzy suspiró- Tienes razón, querida hermana, sería muy injusto por mi parte. Además, si persisten nuestros paseos quizá pueda enterarme de alguna información que te interese.

- Me interesa todo lo que tenga que decir el Coronel si es referente a sí mismo, pero si tiene que ver con terceras personas que ambos conocemos, entonces prefiero que no hable.

- ¡Oh, Jane no puedo aceptar que te rindas sin esforzarte en recuperar el afecto que de forma tan cruel te han arrebatado!

- Una forma cruel, Lizzy pero necesaria según la tía. No se es mujer completamente si no se ha sufrido nunca por amor.

- ¿La tía? ¿Es que piensa hacernos una visita pronto?- dijo Elizabeth ilusionada.

- Sí y este año ha adelantado sus visitas porque mamá le ha comentado sobre mi depresión- dijo Jane- Creo que nuestra querida madre se ha excedido en palabras, porque mis sentimientos quizá llegaron a deprimirse hace unos días pero ahora sólo sienten una suave melancolía.

Elizabeth intentó consolar a su hermana de todas las maneras posibles aunque en su interior estaba deseosa de obligarla a actuar y no dejar que Caroline Bingley se saliera con la suya. Ver a esta dama con una sonrisa victoriosa era la imagen más espantosa que podía imaginar. Sus hermanas pequeñas también habían elaborado sus propios medios para animar a Jane; Y para Lidia, por supuesto, no había nada más estimulante que una divertida tarde con los oficiales. Así que tanto Lizzy como Jane se dejaron convencer y al día siguiente se encontraban ya camino de una taberna donde habían quedado con los oficiales.

Elizabeth estaba bastante incómoda con la situación que se había cernido sobre ella y es que con todos sus conocidos había algún asunto que no podía mencionar: Jane no le dejaba pronunciar el nombre de Bingley ni para referirse a las hembras de este linaje, Charlote arrugaba la nariz cada vez que Elizabeth iba a decir algo poco agradable sobre la boda o su futuro marido, Fitzwilliam siempre se excusaba diciendo que no podía contar más sobre el asunto entre Darcy y Wickham, y con este último era ella la que lo había evitado, con el deseo de que la distancia le facilitara decidir qué postura tomar con el joven, si a favor o en contra. Por el momento había elegido creer que el Sr. Darcy había conseguido desfavorecer la imagen de Fitzwilliam sobre Wickham y que si Coronel y oficial se sentaban juntos a hablar descubrirían que sus caracteres eran muy acordes y que el único poco recomendable en aquella historia era el Sr. Darcy, culpable de esta disputa. Por un segundo se dijo que sacar aquellas conclusiones sin profundizar en el asunto no eran justas, pero dudar de Wickham era más doloroso que creer en un malintencionado Darcy.

Así que cuando se encontró de frente con el oficial, ella mostró su sonrisa más grande, propia de dos buenos amigos que hacía mucho que no se veían.

- Me alegra poder contar con su compañía esta tarde, Elizabeth- dijo Wickham sentándose a su lado- Hacía demasiado tiempo que no intercambiábamos algunas divertidas anécdotas.

- Hacía mucho que no compartíamos ni divertidas ni penosas anécdotas- completó Lizzy- por ello yo me siento igual de complacida al estar aquí con usted hoy.

- He escuchado sobre la boda de su mejor amiga, la felicito- dijo Wickham

- Oh, no dude en que le pasaré sus felicitaciones y ella se lo agradecerá de buen modo- dijo Elizabeth.

- He escuchado también que últimamente pasa bastante tiempo con el Coronel Fitzwilliam- dijo Wickham y a Elizabeth le pareció increíble y toda una suerte que Wickham sacara el tema sin que ella preguntara.

- Sí. Es un hombre bastante agradable y su compañía me hace mucho bien- dijo Elizabeth sin saber si debería haber elogiado más al Coronel o si había exagerado en los adjetivos- ¿Lo conoce?

- Hemos coincididos un par de veces- dijo Wickham agarrando su bebida, lo cual le pareció a Lizzy una excusa para apartar la mirada. Pero el oficial volvió con rapidez sus ojos a ella para decir- Pero conozco mejor a su primo, el Señor Darcy, creo que usted también ha tenido el placer de conocerle.

- No sabría decir si realmente fue un placer- dijo Elizabeth, arrepintiéndose al instante por criticar al Señor Darcy ante la persona menos indicada- Bueno, es un hombre realmente educado pero...- Prefirió no seguir.

- ¿Educado? Sí, siempre da esa impresión...lástima que al conocerle más profundamente esa educación se diluya.

- ¿Ha tenido usted la oportunidad de conocerle más profundamente?- se interesó Lizzy.

- Podría decirse que nos criamos juntos y es que he tenido unas largas relaciones con su familia; especialmente con su padre, un gran hombre, al que consideraba mi mejor amigo y que intentó con todo su ser dejarme en una buena posición. Pero cuando él falleció...-Wickham hizo una pausa, le dolía recordarlo- Me concedió una rectoría al saber que yo deseaba dedicarme a ese oficio, pero a Darcy no le agradó la idea por su envidia hacía mí, porque está mal que yo lo diga pero su padre me quería más a mí que a él. Él me negó la rectoría y se la ofreció a otro cuando yo tenía ya edad para ocuparla, desobediendo de esta forma la voluntad de su padre. Siento que nunca podré perdonarle tal deshonrosa acción hacia el difunto señor Darcy al que todo el mundo apreciaba tanto.

Elizabeth se sintió rastrera por haber dudado de él o incluso haber creído en las palabras que Fitzwilliam había declarado engañado por Darcy. Los ojos de Wickham habían adoptado un brillo y una tristeza que incrementaban su belleza y Lizzy tuvo deseos de pedirle perdón, pero se contuvo al no querer admitir ni a él ni a ella misma que en algún momento había desconfiado de un alma tan noble

- Pero de su amigo Fitzwilliam no puedo opinar, al menos no negativamente, porque a pesar de la situación incómoda entre la familia Darcy y yo, él siempre se ha mostrado agradable e incluso sonriente.

- Oh, sí...Fitzwilliam siempre sonríe.

- Lo cual se agradece, sobretodo cuando hay que soportar la soberbia del señor Darcy y su hermana.

- ¿Su hermana también es soberbia?

- Ellos son dos gotas de agua. Georgina puede engañar con unos ojos tiernos que en realidad nunca han conocido la ternura y Darcy puede inspirar respeto por su estirado porte mientras que en realidad no posee las cualidades de un caballero decente, aunque siempre disfrute fingiendo modales tan altivos.

Una risa histérica de Lydia los interrumpió. Elizabeth se había olvidado por un segundo de los demás acompañantes, por ello la risa de su hermana pequeña casi le hizo saltar de la silla. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver a Jane conversando con Kitty y a Lidia hablando con unos gestos exagerados a tres oficiales, que se habían presentado a las hermanas al entrar en la taberna pero cuyos nombres Elizabeth ya había olvidado. Elizabeth se disculpó para ir al servicio y pidió a Jane que le acompañara para así poderle relatar las noticias que acababa de recibir sobre el Señor Darcy.

- Justo lo que yo pensaba. El Señor Darcy por envidia y rencor le habló en muy malos términos a Fitzwilliam sobre Wickham, y el Coronel con esa ciega confianza que tiene depositada sobre su primo se creyó cada sílaba. Pero no hay nada más lejos que la realidad. El despreciable, como yo siempre había pensando, es el Señor Darcy y no nuestro querido Wickham- dijo Lizzy después de haberle hablado sobre la rectoría y los pormenores de aquélla antipatía.

- Me alegra que hayas resuelto este asunto que tanto te torturaba- dijo Jane- Aunque no puedo creer que el Señor Darcy hiciera algo tan ruin.

- Sabía que dirías eso- exclamó Lizzy- pero si hubieras visto la cara de Wickham al contarlo, se le veía tan desgraciado ante aquellos recuerdos...

Cuando las hermanas regresaron a la mesa descubrieron que Lydia ya había invitado a Wickham a la cena que la Sra. Bennet estaba preparando para la llegada de los Gardener, sus tíos. Elizabeth pensó que al menos Lydia se lo había ofrecido a un solo oficial y no a los cuatro que ahora estaban sentados en la mesa, riendo mientras bebían y bromeaban con Lydia y Kitty.

Los días siguieron con normalidad, Elizabeth continuó con sus paseos con Fitzwilliam y decidió no mencionar su conversación con Wickham, al cual veía también a veces cuando salía con Lydia y Kitty por las tabernas preferidas de los oficiales. Los Gardener llegaban en domingo, pero ya avanzada la tarde, así que la familia de Longbourn se dirigió hacia la iglesia para escuchar misa como cada fin de semana. Elizabeth tuvo que soportar los comentarios de Collins sobre lo feliz que sería cuando comenzaran sus tareas en la rectoría y añadía que iba a prestar especial atención en cómo el párroco leía la Biblia para saber qué tono de voz debía utilizar para las sagradas escrituras. Su conversación desvarió a otros temas sobre la iglesia y Dios. Elizabeth suspiró y dio gracias cuando al entrar en la iglesia, Collins por respeto a su Señor omnipotente y también a su profesión, guardó silencio. La misa nunca le había parecido tan placentera y es que sabía que en cuanto terminara y salieran de la iglesia, el Señor Collins volvería a enumerar las ventajas que Lady Catherine le había concedido. Por ello, al finalizar se sintió inmensamente aliviada al reconocer la figura del Coronel Fitzwilliam salir de entre la multitud de feligreses. Una vez más la había salvado de una incómoda situación. Lizzy se apresuró a saludarlo pero se detuvo de repente, cuando vio al lado del coronel la recta figura del Señor Darcy. Odiándole más que nunca, Lizzy tuvo dudas de si debía acercarse o no. Pero Fitzwilliam la vio a lo lejos y le hizo un gesto a Darcy para que ambos se acercaran a saludar a la joven.

- Sabía que estaría por aquí- dijo Fitzwilliam.

- Siempre vengo todos los domingos- dijo Elizabeth y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al Señor Darcy que la observaba escondido en la sombra de su siempre fruncido ceño. Lizzy se dio cuenta de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a ese caballero y que la última vez que le había dirigido la palabra era en medio de un baile. Ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara, por ello decidió volver la atención al Coronel.

- Igual nosotros- dijo el Coronel- Pero en esta ocasión tenía además otro motivo.

- ¿De qué motivo se trata?

- Quería verla a usted- dijo Fitzwilliam- Tengo que informarle que las tropas del ejercito inglés me requieren en España.

Elizabeth ni siquiera pestañeó al oír esa noticia, se había quedado impactada por su contenido. Tenía que ser una broma pesada, últimamente todos se marchaban dejando a su paso corazones rotos y esperanzas que debían ser olvidadas.

- Pero cuando regrese, la primera persona que visitaré será usted... porque sé que echaré de menos nuestros paseos y el sonido de su risa.

Elizabeth se tranquilizó en cierto modo. No la estaba abandonando, su despedida era más valiente que la de Bingley y en este caso se trataba realmente de negocios. Fitzwilliam volvería; Desgraciadamente para Jane, Bingley quizá no.

- Esperaré entonces hasta que ese día llegue y espero que el tiempo sea benévolo con nosotros y que las batallas no sean ni tan largas ni tan atroces como para mantenernos distanciados muchos meses- dijo Elizabeth ofreciéndole la sonrisa más sincera- Pero dígame ¿Qué día se va?

- Dentro de dos días en cuanto salga el sol.

- ¿Pasado mañana? Oh, entonces espero que no me niegue el día previo a su partida para nuestro último paseo- le rogó Lizzy.

- No hay nada que me apetezca más ni puedo encontrar mejor forma de despedirme de un lugar como Hertfordshire

- Sería como decir buenas noches y no un adiós definitivo- dijo Elizabeth.

- Por supuesto, así será

Fitzwilliam le besó la mano y Elizabeth se preguntó si el Sr. Darcy iba a hacer un gesto igual. Obligado por la situación y por no mostrarse menos galán que su primo, finalmente el Señor Darcy agarró la mano de Elizabeth y en un movimiento eterno la acercó a sus labios, posándolos con delicadeza sobre la piel de la joven.

Una vez las despedidas fueron realizadas, cada uno se fue por un lado y Elizabeth regresó con su familia, nerviosa por la partida de su adorado Fitzwilliam o por el ardor de su mano besada.

Los Gardiner con su humor y su bondad alegraron la cena de aquel domingo. Fue una noche bastante entretenida que consiguió hacer olvidar a Jane y a Elizabeth que sus caballeros preferidos se marchaban. Los niños de los Gardiner corrían por la casa, reventando los pobres nervios de la señora Bennet pero produciendo una larga sonrisa en el rostro de su marido. La única escena que Elizabeth deseó borrar eran los melosos comentarios de Collins que informaba con mucho orgullo sobre su boda. Su sobrino más pequeño, mientras corría con sus hermanas alrededor de las sillas en las que los mayores comían jugando a atraparse, se tropezó con una de las patas de la mesa. El vaso del que Collins estaba bebiendo derramó todo su contenido sobre su blusa. El clérigo miró con la nariz a arrugada a los niños que ignoraron el incidente y seguían jugando, fue la Señora Gardener la que consiguió que sus hijos se sentaran ordenadamente en la mesa y también pidió disculpas al Señor Collins. Éste las aceptó y se excusó para ir al baño y cambiarse de blusa.

La Señora Bennet aprovechó ese rato de ausencia del Señor Collins para comentar lo enfadada que estaba con él por haber elegido a alguien como Charlotte Lucas en lugar de sus tres hijas pequeñas aún no comprometidas.

- El Señor Collins estaba mucho más interesado en Jane y en Elizabeth que en la señorita Lucas, ella no fue ni siquiera su segunda opción... ¡Sino su tercera! Es algo realmente humillante, pobre Charlotte- Dijo la Señora Bennet.

- En ese caso, debemos sentirnos afortunadas de que esa tercera opción no hubiera sido Kitty, Lydia o Mary... porque sería igual de humillante- dijo Elizabeth.

La Señora Bennet profirió algunas palabras incomprensibles y se dedicó a comer con ansia.

El regreso del Señor Collins vino acompañado de sus aburridos comentarios y sus continuas alusiones a Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Los tíos le ofrecieron a Jane que les acompañara a Londres, para despejarse, o si era posible solucionar las cosas que de forma tan repentina habían terminado con el señor Bingley. Elizabeth se complació al ver que su hermana no dedicaba mucho esfuerzo a rechazar la invitación, finalmente se decidió que Jane pasaría un mes en Londres.

Al día siguiente, además de los Gardener, la Señora Bennet invitó a Wickham que agradó a los tíos de Elizabeth de la misma forma que a todas las hermanas; También asistió Charlotte, con lo cual Elizabeth pasó gran parte del medio día en compañía de su amiga intentando recuperar la confianza que por la disputa de su boda había dejado tan descuidada. Pensó que la mejor forma de recuperarla era hacer partícipe a Charlotte de algún secreto, así que le contó las buenas nuevas que tenía sobre Wickham, aprovechando que dicho caballero estaba al otro lado de la larga mesa, asediado por Lydia y Kitty a la vez.

- Es realmente increíble... y tan desconsiderado por parte de un hombre que debería ser honrado. El Señor Darcy ha conseguido sorprenderme de forma muy poco grata- dijo Charlotte.

- Coincido contigo Charlotte, aunque mi sorpresa quizá fue menor ya que, como bien sabes, el Señor Darcy nunca ha sido de mi devoción... Me alegró de sobre manera descubrir la verdad antes de adoptar errados prejuicios contra el oficial Wickham- al decir esto Lizzy miró hacia Wickham y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa lo que hizo que la joven se sonrojara un poco.

- Veo que vuestra relación es cada vez más estrecha...

- Estrechísima, nunca puedo agradecer lo suficiente su gran amistad...

- ¿Amistad?

- Claro, no pienses de mí mal, Charlotte... Más estrecha es mi relación con el Coronel Fitzwilliam. ¡Me basta pensar en él para sentirme afortunada por conocerle!

- ¡Verdad! Perdóname Lizzy por haber olvidado por un segundo quién era realmente el objeto de tus afectos- dijo Charlotte- pero es que últimamente no puedo más que pensar en los preparativos de la boda. Ay, amiga cuando tú tengas que pasar por ello verás lo estresante que es.

- Seguro que es estresante pero a la vez gratificante. ¿O no es acaso la boda uno de los sueños de la mayoría de las mujeres?- dijo Elizabeth.

- Ciertamente lo es, aunque pensaba que no era exactamente uno de tus sueños.

- Quizá mis prioridades estén cambiando...


	5. V

**La primera escena de este capítulo es una de mis favoritas. ¡Ya me diréis qué os parece a vosotros! **

**CAPÍTULO V**

Elizabeth se sentó en la gran roca a esperar que la figura del Coronel Fitzwilliam apareciera por el horizonte. Ese siempre había sido su punto de encuentro, algunos pasos más al norte las vistas eran realmente hermosas y Lizzy le había confesado que aquellos páramos conformaban su paseo preferido.

Por fin una figura comenzó a disiparse entre la niebla, Elizabeth se puso de pie y espero que la sombra se viera con más claridad. Lizzy abrió los ojos sorprendida, la niebla ya no tapaba al caminante y Elizabeth pudo afirmar que no se trataba del Coronel. Aquella figura derecha y de anchas espaldas sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta, atraída por la idea de huir ahora, antes de que el Señor Darcy estuviera más cerca pero la posibilidad de que éste trajera noticias sobre su primo hizo que la joven no se moviera del lugar. Cuando el Señor Darcy ya estaba lo suficiente cerca, inclinó la cabeza y la saludó.

- Señorita Bennet

- Señor Darcy- contestó Lizzy

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo palabra. Como era frecuente fue Lizzy la que abrió la boca antes.

- He podido notar que usted no es el Coronel Fitzwilliam- dijo Elizabeth, mordaz- No puedo ocultar mi sorpresa ante este hecho.

- Muy observadora- dijo Darcy con sarcasmo- Mi primo ha tenido que marcharse con más antelación de la que él había creído necesaria.

Elizabeth se apenó por esta noticia pero recuperó pronto la compostura, no podía mostrar debilidad ante el hombre que ella estaba comenzando a considerar su principal enemigo.

- Gracias por venir a informarme- dijo Elizabeth, dispuesta a despedirse y marcharse de allí.

- No sólo vine a transmitirle la noticia de parte de mi primo- dijo el Señor Darcy- Era también su deseo que usted no se viera obligada a pasear a solas por culpa de su repentina marcha.

- No se preocupe por ello, adoro tanto andar que la soledad no es un impedimento.

- Aún así, permítame cumplir la promesa que le hice a Fitzwilliam- dijo Darcy- A no ser que mi presencia la incordie o moleste.

- Oh, no. Por supuesto que no molesta- se obligó a decir, por educación, Lizzie- Si insiste, paseemos.

Elizabeth comenzó a caminar, intentando mirar hacia donde sus pasos la llevaban en lugar de a su compañero. Se dirigió por los mismo páramos que había recorrido junto a Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth reconoció un grupo de flores que ella siempre admiraba en sus paseos con el Coronel, en uno de ellos él le había regalado una flor, Elizabeth miró de reojo a Darcy. ¡Eran tan diferentes para ser primos! Además cuando pasaban junto a aquellas flores, ella y Fitzwilliam ya estaban discutiendo su tercer tema de conversación, en cambio esta vez ni ella ni Darcy habían intentando comenzar ninguna conversación ni disputa.

- Cómo va a incordiarme su presencia si apenas me doy cuenta que camina a mi lado, Señor Darcy- dijo Elizabeth.

Darcy sonrió como si ya supiera que la joven iba a replicarle algo así.

- He podido comprobar, y creo que la conozco ya lo suficiente como para afirmarlo, que para usted compañía y conversación son dos términos que siempre deben ir unidos.

- Fuertemente unidos- reconoció Elizabeth- Pero veo que usted tiene una opinión contraria ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme su punto de vista?

- Creo que el silencio en compañía es más agradable que cualquier palabra que pueda ser intercambiada- dijo Darcy- El silencio nos hace capaces de escuchar, observar y muchas veces admirar.

- Admirar o criticar- dijo Lizzy.

- Claro, depende de la persona que contemplemos... - dijo Darcy

- Pues a mí el silencio me incomoda- reconoció Elizabeth

- El silencio nunca incomoda, tal vez la compañía- dijo Darcy- Porque estoy seguro de que con su hermana Jane ni los silencios más largos son mal recibidos.

Valiente estupidez ¿La persona y no el silencio? ¿Por qué iba ella a estar nerviosa con él?

Elizabeth no contestó, por ello el silencio volvió a reinar. El adorado silencio de Darcy que ella seguía odiando.

- ¿Con mi primo también da paseos tan largos?

- ¡Hoy está muy hablador!- dijo Elizabeth

- Usted, en cambio, está callada

- Damos paseos muy largos, a ambos nos encanta caminar. Por ello estoy callada, extraño mucho a su primo...

- Me alegro de que se tengan tanto aprecio- dijo el Señor Darcy.

- ¿Por qué se alegra?- preguntó curiosa Elizabeth.

- ¿Por qué no debería alegrarme? Me da la sensación de que examina con demasiada determinación mis comentarios, le prometo que su significado es simple y sencillo, sin significados ocultos.

Elizabeth respiró con fuerza- Seamos sinceros, Señor Darcy. Nuestros caracteres chocaron en un primer momento y hemos comprobado que no compartimos los mismos criterios sobre la vida y sus variantes. Por ello, cuando estamos a pocos metros de distancia es debido a promesas o cuestiones de buena educación- Elizabeth cogió aire para continuar- Si mi carácter no es lo suficiente agradable para usted ¿Por qué lo iba a ser para alguien a quién usted tanto aprecia como su primo? Estoy segura de que prefiere como compañía de su primo a una mujer que cumpla mejor sus expectativas.

- Nunca dije nada para que usted creyera que yo la descalificaba tanto, o al menos no lo pretendí- dijo Darcy alcanzando su seriedad máxima- Y tampoco mencioné, y estoy seguro que Fitzwilliam tampoco, de que su relación con el susodicho estuviera dirigida a intereses tan altos. Me sorprende su prepotencia al confundir las atenciones de mi primo con algún tipo de declaración de amor.

- ¿Prepotencia, Señor Darcy?- dijo furiosa Elizabeth- Debo entender, entonces, que el Coronel Fitzwilliam dedica la misma atención a todas las damas... en ese caso dudo que haya tardes suficientes para tantos paseos. No puedo permitir que me ofenda de esa manera aunque a su nombre le preceda un apellido reputado.

- Siento si la realidad o las conclusiones de mi observación la han afectado- dijo Darcy con calma- Pero su familia y sus intentos por formar matrimonios de conveniencia no encajan con la idea más idílica de matrimonio que posee Fitzwilliam y mucho menos Bingley.

- Le aplaudo por incluir de manera tan magistral a su amigo porque no recuerdo haber nombrado a Bingley en ningún momento- Dijo Elizabeth con ironía- Pero ahora puedo confirmar que mis suposiciones eran ciertas y que usted y Caroline Bingley consiguieron separar a una pareja que se amaba tanto. Además ahora intenta separarme de Fitzwilliam.

- ¿Otra pareja que se ama tanto?- quiso saber Darcy, con sarcasmo.

- Dejó de tener derecho a conocer ni una milésima de mis sentimientos cuando comenzó a insultarme y de eso hace ya meses, Señor Darcy- dijo Elizabeth- Para eso ha venido ¿A amenazarme para que dé fin a mis paseos con Fitzwilliam?

- Nunca mencioné tal cosa y creo que está sacando las cosas de contexto, Señorita Bennet- dijo el Señor Darcy- Sus paseos con mi primo incumben sólo a ambos, mi único interés era proteger a mis amigos de unos matrimonios que escasos de amor, se desgastarían con los años.

Elizabeth suspiró con fuerza- No estoy dispuesta a intercambiar con alguien que me desagrada tanto ni una palabra más. Le sugiero que regrese a su natural silencio y yo desandaré lo andado para volver a mi casa.

Darcy no dijo nada y Elizabeth tuvo miedo de mirarle a los ojos. Sólo se percató de cómo Darcy se despedía con la cabeza y volvía por un camino contrario al que debía coger Elizabeth para ir a Longbourn.

Elizabeth, en cuanto llego a su casa, se dispuso a subir con rapidez las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto. No era el mejor momento para aguantar las absurdas ideas que su madre siempre exclamaba con tanto griterío. Cuando consiguió cerrar la puerta de la habitación sin que nadie de su familia se percatara, suspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Desde aquel maldito resfriado parecía que nada podía salirle bien, aún menos si ello dependía del insoportable Señor Darcy. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llamarla prepotente? Prepotente, Insolente... ¿Cuántos defectos creía que ella almacenaba? Pero lo peor era la insinuación de que el Coronel sólo la veía en términos de amistad. ¿Sería verdad o simplemente lo había dicho para ofenderla una vez más? Elizabeth siempre se había considerado una joven independiente y la posibilidad de que Fitzwilliam nunca le pidiera matrimonio la desilusionaba pero no la hería profundamente, sabía que su madre recibiría esta noticia con mayor drama. Por ello, hasta no cerciorarse de que las palabras de Darcy eran correctas no diría nada a nadie, quizá a Charlotte o a Jane a través de cartas, pero definitivamente no a su madre.

- ¿Es que acaso una mujer no puede hacerse ilusiones y creer que un caballero como Fitzwilliam pueda mirarla con afecto?- preguntó Elizabeth a Charlotte, tres días después del incidente, cuando había ido a visitar a su amiga- ¿Ese simple pensamiento ya es producto de la prepotencia?

- No hagas caso a sus palabras, Lizzy- dijo Charlotte- El interés que tiene el Coronel Fitzwilliam hacia ti es más que evidente, no hacen falta palabras para verlo.

- Conque fuera tan visible como el odio con el que me mira Darcy sería suficiente.

- ¡Lo es! Querida amiga...te lo aseguro- la consoló Charlotte- Los hombres no son capaces de identificar las señas de un hombre enamorado, las mujeres en cambio tenemos un don especial para ello.

- En eso tienes razón. Y el Señor Darcy es tan insociable que difícilmente podría tener razón en cuestiones sobre el comportamiento social - dijo Elizabeth- ¿Cómo puede existir un hombre con tan poca humanidad? ¿No le bastó arruinar el futuro de Wickham que tiene que contribuir también a mis desdichas y a las de Jane?

- ¡Oh, Jane! ¿Tienes noticias de ella? He oído que Londres es una ciudad divertidísima- dijo Charlotte- Espero que esté de vuelta para asistir a mi boda.

- Por supuesto que estará- dijo Elizabeth- Recibí una carta suya, al parecer adora Londres y los tíos se están comportando fenomenalmente con ella... pero Bingley aún no ha ido a visitarla. Jane me dice que le ha enviado una carta a Caroline informándole sobre su estancia en Londres pero que aún no ha recibido respuesta.

- Y seguro que aún tardará más en recibirla- añadió Charlotte y Elizabeth estaba completamente de acuerdo.

- Pero dejémonos de hablar de mis desgracias sentimentales si podemos conversar sobre tu cercana boda. Supongo que los preparativos están ya casi terminados.

Ambas amigas decidieron continuar con su charla mientras caminaban por el pueblo, ya que Charlotte deseaba comprar algunas cintas para el pelo (toda buena esposa debe tener su colección de cintas), en el camino de regreso pasaron delante de Netherlfield. Elizabeth no pudo evitar sentirse entristecida al ver aquella fachada tan desprovista de vida, con puertas y ventanas cerradas, incluso las plantas del jardín parecían estar a punto de romperse a llorar.

- Se fueron- dijo Charlotte.

- Sí, se fueron todos- asintió Elizabeth con un suspiro.

Charlotte, viendo la pena en el rostro de Lizzy, añadió con rapidez- Pero no te preocupes. Fitzwilliam prometió volver y es un hombre de palabra. ¡Y no tendrás que volver a ver a la señorita Bingley y al señor Darcy, a los que tanto desprecias!

- Eso es, sin duda, motivo de gozo

* * *

La siguiente carta que Elizabeth recibió de su hermana Jane era muy similar a la primera: describía con precisión cada lugar al que había asistido y mandaba saludos de sus tíos y de ella misma para la familia entera. Elizabeth llegó por fin a la parte que más le interesaba, en la que su hermana mayor hablaba sobre Charles Bingley, desgraciadamente las noticias no habían avanzado mucho y los dos enamorados no se habían visto aún en Londres; porque si había algo de lo que Lizzy estaba segura era de que Bingley amaba a su hermana y que ese tipo de amor no se borraba con facilidad. La única diferencia importante de esta carta con las anteriores era que Caroline Bingley había respondido al fin a Jane, y le había comunicado que la visitaría en cuanto le fuera posible. Elizabeth respondió a Jane, explicándole la discusión con Darcy y los miedos que habían surgido a partir de ahí sobre la posible indiferencia de Fitzwilliam, necesitaba el apoyo de su hermana aunque fuera sólo a través de tinta sobre papiro.

En cuanto a sus otras hermanas, Mary seguía esforzándose por tocar el piano y las más pequeñas, despreocupadas por su destino o sus cualidades, pasaban la tarde con los oficiales y presumían de que se reían tanto que sus vidas serían el doble de largas que la de cualquiera de sus hermanas. Elizabeth también las acompañó después de enviar la carta a Jane. Quería ver a Wickham y aunque prefirió no comentarle los problemas que había tenido con el odiado señor Darcy, la compañía del oficial fue de mucha ayuda.

Las horas más bochornosas de aquel día fueron las de la cena. Su madre preguntó con insistencia sobre el Coronel y Lizzy tuvo que repetirle al menos cuatro veces que Fitzwilliam estaba en el frente en España. Afortunadamente su padre sacó a relucir uno de los cotilleos con los que tanto disfrutaba la Sra. Bennet, logrando así que dejara de asediar con preguntas a su hija predilecta.

La respuesta de Jane que con tanta pasión había esperado se retrasó bastante. Por ello, Lizzy casi tembló cuando la tuvo entre sus manos. Abrió el sobre con rapidez y desdobló la hoja con dedos torpes.

_¡Querida Lizzy! ¿Cómo estás?¿Y nuestros padres y hermanas?¿Y Charlotte?¡Debe estar nerviosísima ante la cercanía de la boda! Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte, más al saber sobre las dudas que te torturan. Releí la carta que me mandaste al menos cuatro veces para asegurarme que la había comprendido bien ya que no podía imaginar por qué el Señor Darcy actuó de esa manera. Al final llegué a la lastimosa conclusión de que una vez más nuestra madre y sus imparables exclamaciones nos perjudicaron, no le culpo a él por haber llegado a esa conclusión y tampoco a mamá por ser incapaz de contener su propio carácter. Me entristece ver como el Señor Darcy cree que tus intereses son pura conveniencia mientras que tu personalidad te impediría casarte por tales motivos. Hermanita, no te preocupes ni reflexiones más sobre este asunto ya que puedo estar segura de que el señor Fitzwilliam no coincide en las opiniones de su primo y que vuestra futura felicidad sigue siendo algo alcanzable._

_Permíteme que te relate ahora mis propias venturas; y es que por fin recibí la visita de Caroline Bingley y de – perdona que lo nombre- el Señor Darcy. Puedo imaginar tu cara de asombro al leer estas últimas líneas, la mía fue similar, aunque espero no por ello haber causado una mala impresión al caballero. Cenamos en casa de los tíos, aprovechando que ellos habían salido. Caroline se mostró muy desagradable. Aunque no abandonó sus educados modales y su amena conversación, pude apreciar cierta falsedad en alguno de sus gestos; Por otro lado, el señor Darcy se sentó callado pero no ausente. Pude comprobar cómo seguía nuestra conversación y asentía para reforzarla pero sin querer interferir en ella, con excepción de las ocasiones en las que Caroline le preguntaba expresamente, entonces él se limitaba a utilizar frases cortas y asentir o negar. En una de esas breves frases tuvo la consideración de nombrar a Bingley y prometerme que le comunicaría sobre mi estancia en Londres. Fue ese el momento en que Caroline se disculpó por no habérselo contado ella misma a su hermano ya que había estado bastante ocupada, al igual que Charles, y que ese había sido el motivo de la larga demora en responder a mis cartas. Ahora no me atrevo a ilusionarme con una visita del Sr. Bingley porque aunque ambos nos encontráramos la situación no cambiaría, las razones que ocasionaron su partida de Hertfordshire seguirán presentes y a veces creo que prefiero no conocerlas. La ignorancia y la ingenuidad es, la mayoría de las veces, un lugar más feliz que la cruda verdad. No querría aburrirte más, espero que tus dudas se aclaren y que la próxima vez ambas tengamos mejores noticias o que por lo menos podamos confesarlas en persona._

Lizzy volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre, una vez más aquel Darcy y sus imprevisibles gestos la confundían. Ya no estaban por medio las apariencias ni la educación ya que dicho caballero no estaba obligado a visitarla. ¿Por qué había ido a ver a Jane? ¿Era tan cínico que quería observar de cerca la pena de su hermana tras aquella dolorosa separación? ¿Por qué aquel hombre no desaparecía de su vida de una maldita vez? Era angustioso y desesperante pensar continuamente en él, intentar comprender sus acciones y sobretodo tener que soportar su compañía y sus más maliciosos comentarios. Además Darcy se había atrevido a mencionar a Bingley e incluso a prometer que le haría saber sobre la estancia de Jane en Londres ¿Cumpliría su promesa?¿O sólo había nombrado a su amigo para entristecer a Jane?

Elizabeth se recogió su largo pelo en una coleta baja al oír los golpes de la puerta. Eran tan insistentes que no podía dudarse que se trataba de los novillos nerviosos de su madre.

- ¡Lizzy! ¿Estás ya preparada? ¡Van a venir los invitados!- en efecto, se trataba de la Sra. Bennet y su chirriante voz.

Elizabeth gritó para informar que en segundos bajaba pero su madre no se retiró de la puerta.

- Parece que somos uno más, querida- gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta- El Señor Collins va a traer a un amigo, un cura que quizá sea el que presida la ceremonia de su boda.

Elizabeth sólo asintió pero al recordar que la Señora Bennet no podía verla, volvió a gritar que bajaría en poco tiempo. Por fin se oyó los pasos de su madre bajando las escaleras.

Elizabeth no era la única que se hundía en su aburrimiento tras la marcha de Jane y el abandono de los que habían habitado Netherfield. La única manera que la Señora Bennet había encontrado para garantizar algo de entretenimiento era preparar una cena con los vecinos más cercanos. Estaban invitados los Long, Wickham, Collins y la familia entera de los Lucas. Estos últimos habían sido invitados porque cuanta más gente viniera mayor popularidad pensarían los vecinos que tenía la Señora Bennet, aunque ésta seguía profundamente molesta con el Sr. Collins y su prometida.

- Consideren esta invitación a comer como una felicitación por vuestra boda- dijo la Señora Bennet nada más abrir la puerta para dar la bienvenida a los Lucas y a Collins.

- Gracias, Señora Bennet. Realmente estoy muy ilusionada- Charlotte sonrió con timidez a su prometido, lo que a Elizabeth le pareció repulsivo, especialmente la desdeñosa sonrisa de Collins.

- ¿Dónde está su amigo, Señor Collins? Creía que iban a traer a un acompañante...

- Oh, Sí... vendrá enseguida. Él siempre es muy puntual- contestó Collins.

- ¿Va a ser él el que los una como matrimonio?- preguntó la Sra. Bennet.

Ante esta pregunta Collins carraspeó, tragó saliva y por fin respondió:

- En realidad no. A pesar de sus magníficas dotes en este oficio que nos relaciona, Catherine de Bourgh ya había encontrado un sacerdote para llevar a cabo la hermosa tarea de unirnos en matrimonio. Aún así, el Señor Comb será uno de nuestros invitados más queridos, por supuesto- Collins cogió aire para continuar- Conocimos a Andrew Comb porque posee la rectoría más cercana a la mía y nada más vernos por primera vez comenzamos a desarrollar una fructuosa amistad, puesto que intercambios consejos sobre los pasajes de la Biblia y otros asuntos de interés común. Desgraciadamente, el Señor Comb no posee la misma amistad que yo con Catherine de Bourgh, aunque estoy seguro de que si llegaran a tratarse se agradarían porque ambos no pueden ser más generosos o adoradores de nuestro Dios.

- No lo dudo, Señor Collins- respondió la Señora Bennet. Para cuando ella ya había pronunciado estas palabras, la familia Lucas junto a Elizabeth y sus hermanas ya se había dirigido al comedor. Tan sólo la Señora Bennet y Charlotte habían escuchado a Collins hasta el final.

Los demás invitados fueron llegando uno tras otro, hasta que finalmente cuando el reloj dio la hora exacta en la que había sido convocada la cena, pudieron escuchar los trotes de un coche de caballos.

- Seguro que es el Señor Comb- dijo Collins al mismo tiempo que una de las criadas se disponía a abrir la puerta- Ya les hable de su admirable puntualidad.

Por la puerta del comedor apareció un hombre alto, muy delgado y con el rostro largo, ojos grandes y completamente calvo. A pesar de su calvicie no se podía considerar al caballero como un hombre feo, sino todo lo contrario. Su falta de pelo no hacía que sus agradables facciones fueran menos atractivas. La risita nerviosa de Kitty y Lydia se escuchó en la sala, pero fue interrumpida por el estruendoso saludo de la Señora Bennet que le animaba a sentarse en la mesa, elogiando de paso la elegancia de los platos que ella misma había colocado. Elizabeth prestó atención a los susurros de Kitty y Lydia que se mofaban de que el apellido del reverendo fuera tan contrario a su lisa cabeza (Comb=cepillo).

La Señora Bennet se ensalzó en una amena conversación con el recién llegado, que respondía con cortesía e incluso amabilidad. Tan sólo aquello ya hablaba bien de él, ya que sus hijas habían podido observar en sus vidas pocas personas que condujeran las conversaciones de su madre con tanto estilo, incluso su padre en sus momentos menos lúcidos había optado por fingir que la escuchaba mientras que en realidad su mente volaba hacia las noticias del periódico. Lizzy eligió dialogar con Wickham, al que hacía bastante tiempo que no veía y era, por el momento, la única persona agradable con la que podía hablar en Hertfordshire ya que Charlotte no podía sostener otra conversación que no contuviera velos y tartas de boda.

En la hora del té, Wickham fue abducido por Lydia y Kitty que le insistían en que las acompañara a jugar a la lotería. Elizabeth se dirigió entonces a la mesa donde algunas mujeres preparaban el té. Su madre, María (la hermana de Charlotte) y su propia hermana Mary lo preparaban mientras hablaban sobre música. Elizabeth decidió no inmiscuirse en la conversación y se limitó a remover el té con una pequeña cucharilla. El carraspeo de una garganta hizo que ella quitara la mirada de la taza.

- Hola Señor Comb- dijo al descubrir quién había a su lado- ¿Le apetece algo de té?¿O quizá prefiere café?

- El café estaría bien, gracias- dijo Comb.

Mientras ella preparaba el café, el Señor Comb se quedó a su lado en silencio. Atormentada por la idea de que el señor que ahora mismo estaba a su lado fuera tan silencioso como Darcy, la joven suspiró tranquila al oír como Comb iniciaba una conversación sin necesidad de presión alguna.

- Usted es una de las hermanas pequeñas ¿verdad?- quiso saber.

- Al contrario. Una de las mayores ¿Era eso un intento de elogio?

- ¿He conseguido elogiarla?- preguntó- Puedo apreciar un buen elogio, he sufrido durante mucho tiempo muchas burlas a causa de mi inadecuado apellido ¿o debería decir mi inadecuada calva? Por ello siempre procuro halagar en lugar de criticar.

- ¡No me diga que ha escuchado a mis hermanas! No se ofenda especialmente, Señor Comb... Desgraciadamente mis hermanas menores hacen blanco de sus burlas a cualquier caballero respetable.

- No me ha molestado. Al contrario, me causó risa.

- Lo celebro- respondió Elizabeth- ¿Quiere mucho azúcar en su taza?

- La mayor cantidad posible- respondió- Algún día me arrepentiré de tomar tanto azúcar.

- Me extrañó escuchar de boca del Señor Collins que usted no presidiará la boda de mi amiga Charlotte- comentó Lizzy.

- Catherine de Bourgh encontró a otro que creía más apropiado- dijo el Señor Comb con cierto desprecio en la voz.

- Por el tono de la voz, sospecho que usted no está de acuerdo con su opinión- dijo Elizabeth.

- No estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de sus opiniones.

- ¿Ha escuchado muchas opiniones salir de su boca? Pensaba que no se conocían.

- Oh, sí que nos conocemos... vivimos demasiado cerca, es como mi vecina - respondió Andrew Comb – Pero no he estado en su casa, nunca me invitó... No soy bienvenido en Rosings.

- Me sorprende escuchar eso, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle más... No quisiera hurgar en sus asuntos privados.

- No son privados, Señorita Bennet- respondió el reverendo- Puede escucharlos si así lo desea. Lady Catherine ha intentado varias veces comprar el terreno donde está ubicada mi rectoría, porque es el único espacio cercano a su casa que no es de su pertenencia. Mi reiterada negación me ha cerrado las puertas de dicha mansión.

- Le mentiría si le dijera que me sorprende- dijo Elizabeth.

- ¿Es que usted la conoce?- preguntó Andrew Comb.

- No. Pero conozco a un sobrino suyo que intentó y consiguió arrebatar la herencia de una rectoría a un amigo mío- Elizabeth prefirió no añadir que dicho amigo se encontraba en aquella misma casa, no le gustaba airear las intimidades de sus seres más cercanos.

- Dios, eso es despreciable- dijo el Señor Comb.

- Sí. Parece que es una ambición familiar: arruinar la vida de los que sueñan con poseer una rectoría- dijo Elizabeth- No permita que consiga echarle de su rectoría, Señor Comb- dijo ofreciéndole la taza.

- Se lo prometo, Señorita Elizabeth. La rectoría es mi sueño y mi hogar y no la vendería por todo el oro de Rosings.

* * *

Los días restantes hasta el regreso de Jane fueron realmente aburridos, Elizabeth se había dejado llevar por la lectura y sus paseos y necesitaba ya urgentemente a alguien de confianza con quien hablar. Desgraciadamente, Jane regresó tan sólo un día antes de la boda de Charlotte y estaba tan cansada por el viaje que se acostó inmediatamente, quedándose dormida mientras Lizzy le contaba lo aburridos que habían sido aquellos días.

Por ello, las dos hermanas aprovecharon a la mañana siguiente el único momento que tenían a solas para hablar de los sucesos que habían ocurrido mientras estaban distanciadas. Dicho momento coincidía con el tiempo del que disponían para vestirse para la boda.

- ¿Y Parece simpático?

- Sí, otra víctima más de la familia Darcy- dijo Elizabeth mientras ataba el corsé de Jane.

- No tan fuerte Lizzy- se quejó Jane. Elizabeth al pronunciar el nombre de aquel odiado hombre apretó con demasiada fuerza las cuerdas del corsé. Se excusó enseguida- Personalmente, Lizzy... no encontré tan desagradable al señor Darcy. No es un hombre ni hablador ni alegre pero pude disfrutar de su presencia cuando me visitó en Londres, incluso me sirvió de alivio ante las mentiras de Caroline... y tuve ocasión de verlo dos veces.

- ¿Dos veces?- se interesó Lizzy- Me siento en la obligación de hacerte saber que el Señor Darcy fue el causante de tu repentina separación de Bingley, le atribuimos toda la culpa a la Señorita Bingley.

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido, Lizzy! ¿Dónde has escuchado eso?

- De sus mismos labios, Jane.

- Pero si gracias a él, el Señor Bingley me visitó pocos días después de que Caroline y Darcy lo hicieran.

- ¿Cómo no me contaste nada?- se quejó Elizabeth, confusa por aquella información. ¿Por qué hizo eso Darcy si estaba a favor de separar a Jane de Bingley?¿Había cambiado de opinión?¿Podría deberse a su discusión?

- Prefería decírtelo en persona. Aunque no pasó nada relevante- dijo Jane- incluso le noté nervioso. Se excusó por haberse ido tan repentinamente de Herfordshire pero no añadió nada más... - Jane suspiró- Yo creo que no tuvo valor suficiente para informarme que había venido a decir un adiós definitivo y que yo no le interesaba en ninguno de los sentidos.

- ¡Eso es una estupidez!- exclamó Elizabeth- Si no quisiera verte hubiera bastado con no visitarte, tú habrías vuelto a Hertforshire, él se habría quedado en Londres y no os hubierais vuelto a ver jamás...

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no es eso lo que va a ocurrir? Al fin y al cabo, yo estoy en Hertfordshire y él en Londres...

- Tu negatividad no te sienta bien, Jane.

La boda tenía tantos invitados como Collins había sido capaz de reunir. Elizabeth estaba completamente segura de que con algunos de ellos no había cruzado más de dos palabras. La iglesia era pequeña y los bancos estaban llenos de los elegantes invitados que miraban con sus falsas sonrisas como la pareja intercambiaba votos matrimoniales. Lizzy intentó unirse al grupo de hipócritas sonrisas, pero sus labios parecían no querer hacerle caso. Cuando el Señor Collins y Charlotte ya estuvieron casados, Elizabeth seguía manteniendo la sensación de que su mejor amiga se equivocaba.

El convite fue algo más austero de lo que la familia Bennet se hubiera imaginado, ya que los elogios de Collins hacia el lugar elegido y el servicio contratado nunca habían sido modestos. Las hermanas Bennet se sentaron en una mesa y dejaron que el tiempo pasara hablando de banalidades hasta que el Señor Comb se acercó a saludar.

- ¡Señor Comb, no le hemos visto en la iglesia!- gritó Lydia.

- Yo tampoco por ello me acerco ahora a saludarlas. Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa ¿verdad?

- No hay duda- respondió Elizabeth- Señor Comb, permítame que le presente a mi hermana mayor: Jane, cuando usted estuvo en casa ella estaba en Londres.

- Oh, sí... creo haberla oído mencionar aquella noche- recordó el reverendo besando la mano de Jane- Encantado.

- Igualmente.

- ¿En qué mesa lo han sentado a usted, Señor Comb?-preguntó Kitty.

- En realidad no he ido a informarme pero espero que no cerca de Catherine de Bourgh- respondió.

- ¿Es que se encuentra aquí?

- Creo haber oído algo de eso pero no podía asegurarlo, quizá su sobrino también haya asistido por petición del Señor Collins...

Elizabeth se mordió el labio. ¿Es que no podía sentirse cómoda ni en la boda de su mejor amiga? ¿El Señor Darcy tenía que invadir siempre su espacio?

- Oh, entonces le sugiero Señor Comb que nos escondamos de ellos para que no nos estropeen el día.

- ¡Lizzy!- se escandalizó Jane.

- No te preocupes Jane, el Señor Comb ya conoce mi opinión sobre el señor Darcy y también ha presenciado mi carácter, con lo cual, no se sorprenderá de ninguna de mis ideas...

- Tiene razón Señorita Bennet y por favor no se avergüence nunca de su carácter, porque tanta seguridad a su edad es admirable- dijo el Señor Comb- En cuanto a lo de escondernos es una idea que me seduce, pero me sentiría cobarde y puesto que la Señora Catherine de Bourgh me ignorará creo que mi tarde no sufrirá perjuicio alguno.

- Verdad- admitió Elizabeth- aunque si se acerca el Señor Darcy siempre tendré la posibilidad de esconderme debajo de esta mesa cubierta con un mantel tan largo.

El Señor Comb rió y dijo algo para alagar la mantelería, finalmente se inclinó para despedirse y se dirigió hacia el Señor Collins que hacía tiempo le había estado haciendo aspavientos para que se acercara. Charlotte aprovechó que su marido estaba distraído hablando con su amigo para acercarse a Elizabeth y a Jane. Lydia y Kitty se habían levantado para ir a bailar sin que sus hermanas se dieran cuenta.

- ¡Charlotte, estás hermosa!- le dijo Elizabeth

- Y la boda está siendo perfecta- añadió Jane.

- Muchas gracias- dijo Charlotte sentándose- No os imagináis lo nerviosa que estaba, si cualquier cosa fallaba todo saldría mal... y ahora me duelen tanto los pies.

- Han venido muchísimos invitados- dijo Elizabeth.

- Sí, y si os soy sincera no conozco ni a la mitad- comentó Charlotte- ignoraba que mi marido conociera a tantos caballeros, aunque es algo completamente comprensible debido a su estatus.

Elizabeth asintió a medias, su opinión no era la misma pero prefirió callárselo.

- ¡Ay, mi marido! Qué placentero es pronunciar esas palabras sin engaño- exclamó Charlotte, embargada por la ilusión.

Jane rió, atenta a las palabras de Charlotte mientras que Elizabeth dudaba si preguntar lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

- Charlotte... he oído que están invitados Catherine de Bourgh y el Señor Darcy ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque al final no pudieron asistir, Lizzy- respondió Charlotte- Supongo que mi confirmación de su ausencia ha sido como música para tus oídos.

- No puedes ni imaginarlo.

- Catherine de Bourgh y su sobrino tenían otros compromisos que fueron concertados con mucha antelación. Es una lástima, porque estoy segura de que habríamos cambiado la fecha si mi marido se hubiese enterado de ello.

- ¡La suerte está hoy conmigo! Os tengo a ambas y no tengo que soportar al pedante Señor Darcy- rió Elizabeth.

Charlotte se despidió de sus amigas para atender a otros invitados que requerían su presencia. Las dos hermanas miraron unos segundos los bailes en silencio, vieron a sus padres beber en una mesa aparte y a sus hermanas danzar con ligereza. Elizabeth y Jane decidieron bailar ellas también, por ello se dirigieron hasta la pista.

Los bailes de esta boda eran mucho más rápidos que los de la fiesta de Bingley y además algunos de ellos podían bailarse entre mujeres. Al principio Jane y Elizabeth se rieron al exagerar los pasos de baile, pero luego algo más cansadas optaron por hablar a la vez que danzaban.

- ¿No es maravilloso, Jane, que el Señor Darcy no haya venido? ¿Te imaginas cómo podía haberme estropeado la fiesta?

- Lo único que podría haber hecho es sacarte a bailar, Lizzy...

- ¡No, Jane! Nada de eso hubiera ocurrido porque yo lo habría rechazado.

- No hiciste eso en la fiesta de Bing... en la otra fiesta- tartamudeó Jane.

- Porque me cogió por sorpresa.

- Es que llama mi atención, querida hermana, que le nombres tantas veces... como si siempre estuviera en tus pensamientos ¿No será que os une alguna atracción?

- ¡Oh, Jane, qué barbaridades dices!- dijo Elizabeth riéndose- ¿Cómo me iba a gustar un hombre que es tan orgulloso? ¡Y no sólo eso, recuerda las veces que me ha insultado!

Jane no pudo más que encogerse de hombros.

- Si sintiera una milésima de amor por él, ahora no estaría tan feliz por su ausencia y por la posibilidad de no verlo nunca más.

- ¡Lizzy tampoco mencioné que fuera amor!- respondió Jane- ¿De veras estás tan feliz?

- ¿Necesitas que lo jure?

- No, no hace falta. Te creo. Pero me entristece porque creía haber descubierto un perfil más amable en el caballero.

- Ay Jane... y porque ahora comience a agradarte ¿Tienes que buscarle pareja? ¡Estoy segura de que quiere pasar todos los años de su vida solo!

- ¡Lizzy, no estoy intentando emparejarlo contigo! ¡Sé que estás deseosa de prometerte con Fitzwilliam, esto sólo era una duda que quería zanjar!- respondió Jane- Pero al ver lo susceptible que te pones con este asunto, no diré una palabra más.


	6. VI

**Lamento mucho la gran tardanza, en fin... verano ¿Qué más os voy a decir? Pero aquí sigo. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Elizabeth se había despedido de su mejor amiga que se marchaba de luna de miel. Su vida había vuelto a la normalidad y por suerte eso incluía sus horas de confidencias con Jane, que cada vez estaba más desesperanzada y daba ya por hecho que nunca volvería a ver al Sr. Bingley . Elizabeth aún se mantenía firme en su opinión de que esa historia de amor no acabaría disuelta por la distancia.

Otro punto de normalidad que Elizabeth había retomado eran sus largos paseos, nunca se cansaba de de pisar el mullido césped, sobretodo después de una torrencial lluvia.

El resoplido de unos caballos hizo que la joven se parara en seco de forma instintiva, recordando cómo se había torcido el tobillo cuando había conocido a Charles Bingley. Aún podía escuchar el sonido de los caballos, así que por curiosidad anduvo entre los árboles guiada por dicho sonido. Parpadeó con fuerza y estuvo tentada de correr camino atrás cuando reconoció la figura del Sr. Darcy andado y sujetando dos hermosos caballos marrones. Pero desgraciadamente él también la vio.

- ¡Señorita Bennet!- exclamó el caballero cuando ella se disponía a dar media vuelta. Elizabeth se vio obligada a saludarle.

- Buenos días, Señor Darcy.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?¿Y su familia?

- Bien- respondió con simpleza Elizabeth- No sabía que había vuelto a Hertfordshire.

- Sí, Bingley echaba de menos el campo- contestó.

- ¿Él está también aquí?

Darcy asintió y después de un largo silencio preguntó- ¿Querría dar una vuelta en caballo?

- ¿Con usted?

- Sí. Esa es la idea.

- ¿Por qué piensa que me gustaría pasear con usted? ¿Acaso ha olvidado la discusión de nuestro último paseo?

- No. Es verdaderamente difícil de olvidar- dijo Darcy- Sólo quiero disculparme.

Sin saberlo, el había dicho las palabras mágicas. Elizabeth pudo notar como la curiosidad le invadía todo el cuerpo y al no poder vencerla acabó aceptando la propuesta de Darcy. Una vez la joven se había subido al caballo, rechazando la ayuda de Darcy, y los caballos habían comenzado a trotar con suavidad, Elizabeth le presionó para que hablara. Una harta costumbre:

- Decía usted que quería disculparse ¿Por qué?

- Tras nuestra discusión llegué a la conclusión de que estaba equivocado.

- ¿En qué exactamente?- dijo Elizabeth mientras acariciaba al caballo sobre el que montaba.

- En los dos asuntos que centraron la poco cordial conversación aquella tarde- dijo el Señor Darcy- comenzando con la indiferencia de su hermana hacia mi amigo. En este asunto creo haber podido enmendarme, ya que después de comprobar con mis ojos la pena de su hermana ante la pérdida de Bingley, hablé con mi amigo y él decidió volver a Hertforshire para aclararse las ideas y los sentimientos. Por eso estoy aquí.

Elizabeth sonrió.

- El otro asunto la atañe más personalmente, ya que me inmiscuí en la relación entre mi primo y usted errando en mis deducciones sobre los sentimientos de Fitzwilliam. Y confundí sus intenciones, ofendiéndola en el proceso.

- Recuerdo perfectamente su ofensa- dijo Elizabeth con firmeza.

- Me disculpo.

- Quizá una disculpa no es suficiente- dijo Elizabeth, parando el caballo.

Darcy también detuvo el caballo y la miró a los ojos, consiguiendo una vez más ponerla nerviosa. Los hombres ricos, orgullosos y con tendencia a ofender deberían tener prohibido poseer unos ojos tan claros.

- Mi disculpa es lo único que le puedo ofrecer.

- ¿Quién me asegura que usted no ha confundido a su primo con las descalificaciones que habrá pronunciado sobre mí en su presencia?

- Apenas he hablado con mi primo sobre usted. Le envié una carta preguntándole si tenía pensado proponerse a alguien y me respondió con rapidez.

- ¿Puedo conocer el contenido de la respuesta?

- Acabo de decir que me confundí en mis deducciones, así que puede imaginársela- dijo con brusquedad. Elizabeth sonrió con ensoñación- Por ello, para no juzgarla mal he decidido acompañarla en los paseos que antes hacía con Fitzwilliam, para poder así darle a mi primo unos consejos más acertados.

- ¿Ha decidido? ¿Y yo no puedo objetar nada?

- Si quiere objetar algo, hágalo- respondió.

Elizabeth arrugó el ceño, enfurecida una vez más por el carácter prepotente del Señor Darcy.

- Fitzwilliam le ha pedido permiso ¿verdad?- dijo Elizabeth- ¿Por qué todos necesitan que usted acepte sus relaciones?

- Pedir permiso quizá es una expresión exagerada- dijo el Señor Darcy- mi primo no ha tenido buenas experiencias en el pasado, de las cuales yo ya le avisé. Por ello, ahora necesita mi consejo y no quisiera darle uno sin estar completamente seguro.

- ¡Oh, así que los paseos que me propone servirán para examinarme! ¡Ver si soy apta para su primo, dar el visto bueno!- exclamó Elizabeth- Usted no es capaz de dejar de ofenderme nunca, Sr. Darcy.

- Se ofende muy rápido, Señorita Bennet- dijo Darcy- Le estoy concediendo el beneficio de la duda, podría haberle sugerido a mi primo que se buscara otra mujer menos...

- ¿Menos qué, Sr. Darcy? ¡Dígalo, estoy empezando a coleccionar sus insultos!

- Menos complicada, Señorita Bennet- concluyó - Siempre está a la defensiva. Si no desea dar paseos en mi compañía, puede rechazarme.

- No. Estos paseos pueden resultar estimulantes- dijo irónica Eliza- Mientras usted examina si poseo las suficientes cualidades para el Coronel, yo pondré a prueba la resistencia de mi autoestima. Será un placer pasear con usted, Señor Darcy.

Habría que definir minuciosamente el significado de placer para poder afirmar si aquel paseo había sido placentero o no. Elizabeth repetía constantemente en su mente los defectos que el Señor Darcy mostraba sin preocupación a la vez que andaba sobre sus caballos entre los árboles. Los pájaros parecían haber decidido sumirse también en el silencio ante la presencia de Darcy. Se sorprendió al reconocer que la falta de sonidos y palabras que un principio tanto le habían incomodado ahora era algo casi familiar. Lizzy inspiró con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de aquel aire fresco y miró de reojo a su acompañante preguntándose en qué pensaba. Un hombre que amaba tanto estar callado tenía que tener muchas cosas en la cabeza sobre las que sopesar; Eso o admiraba realmente la paz y el sosiego que sólo el silencio podía ofrecer, y que normalmente era requerido por gente simple que disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas. Con este último pensamiento, Lizzy optó por la primera opción que era más acorde al carácter de Darcy. ¡Dios! ¿Es qué nunca podía dejar de examinar su carácter? Sin duda, personalidades como aquella eran las más apasionantes...

Esta vez decidió no hablar ni presionar al Señor Darcy para comenzar ninguna conversación. Decidió que por una vez pasearían a la manera de Darcy: Observando, contemplando y admirando... o criticando, por supuesto. Para sorpresa de la joven el paseo se hizo mucho más corto que de costumbre y la casa de Longbourn ya se alzaba ante ellos como fin del trayecto.

El Señor Darcy se bajó del caballo- Espero que haya disfrutado del paseo, aunque su silencio me indica otra cosa.

- No intente sacar conclusiones, Señor Darcy- dijo Elizabeth aceptando, esta vez, la mano que Darcy le tendía para ayudarla a descender del caballo- Ya hemos comprobado que a veces se confunde- Lizzy mostró una sonrisa, por fin con los pies sobre el suelo- Me agradó el paseo.

- Me alegra oírlo- respondió- En ese caso espero que no le cause mucho pesar que lo volvamos a repetir dentro de dos días.

- Bueno, es un pesar soportable- dijo Lizzy- Hasta luego, entonces.

- Adiós- musitó el joven volviendo a inclinarse (Elizabeth lo imitó) y alejándose de los terrenos de los Bennet.

Cuando Elizabeth entró en su casa, su madre corrió a su encuentro con sus hermanas detrás de ella, tenías las mejillas rojas como siempre que se enfadaba o escandalizaba y su pelo estaba despeinado por correr sólo algunos centímetros detrás de Lizzy, que intentaba huir hasta su cuarto. Jane andaba con tranquilidad y Kitty y Lydia corrían marcando demasiado sus zapatos.

- Creo que nos debes una explicación, señorita- dijo la Señora Bennet, cruzándose de brazos.

- No comprendo- musitó Elizabeth mientras andaba hacia el salón- Buenas tardes, padre... Mary- saludó a los únicos que no habían acudido a la entrada.

Mary asintió como saludo y el Señor Bennet la saludó con naturalidad, ninguno de los dos estaba enfadado. Realmente la única que parecía alarmada era la Señora Bennet, ya que Kitty y Lydia pecaban de curiosidad y Jane sólo se preocupaba por su hermana.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué tanto revuelo?- quiso saber Elizabeth.

- ¡No te hagas la tonta, Lizzy! ¡Todas te hemos visto por la ventana! ¿Cómo has podido...?- comenzó la Señora Bennet.

- Lo que quiere tu madre- le interrumpió el Señor Bennet- es saber qué hacías paseando con el Señor Darcy. Le he explicado lo arrogante que te parece el caballero y que, por tanto, os habríais encontrado en el camino y él amablemente se habría ofrecido a acompañarte a casa. Pero prefiere escandalizarse, supongo que eso es más divertido que entrar en razón.

Elizabeth sonrió divertida por el nerviosismo de su madre- En realidad hemos acordado repetir los paseos.

- ¡Lizzy!- exclamó Jane- Oh, Dios... Lo sabía, lo sabía. Lizzy, te lo dije en la boda de Charlotte...

- ¿Qué sabías? ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está ocurriendo aquí?- exclamó alborotada la Señora Bennet- Elizabeth, querida, creía que deseabas comprometerte con el Coronel Fitzwilliam, aunque su primo es mucho más rico y si lo prefieres...

Elizabeth rió- Todo es un malentendido. Mi afecto hacia Fitzwilliam sigue intacto, igual que mi desagrado hacia el Señor Darcy. He dicho que repetiré el paseo con él porque Fitzwilliam necesita que su primo le apoye en este posible compromiso y para ello Darcy desea conocerme más.

La Señora Bennet se tranquilizó pero por unos segundos pareció decepcionada- ¿Nada de un amor secreto con el Señor Darcy?

- ¡Nada!- gritó Elizabeth pensando que su madre estaba deseando obligar al Señor Darcy (y a sus miles de millones) a casarse con ella

- Bueno, supongo que es una buena noticia- dijo su madre no muy convencida- A todos nos parece muy engreído el Señor Darcy- respondió- En cambio, el Coronel es un encanto.

Los paseos siguientes se alternaban entre el silencio y algunas conversaciones, Lizzy pasaba tanto tiempo a su lado que en su interior le perdonó los insultos y lo único que mantenía el rencor en la joven era la deshonrosa acción por parte de Darcy que había perjudicado a Wickham. Pero Elizabeth no quería mencionar dichos asuntos porque sabía que cualquier discusión pondría en peligro su relación con el Coronel, y aunque le enfurecía que Fitzwilliam dependiera tanto de su primo recordaba con angustia lo que había ocurrido entre Bingley y Jane.

Los rumores sobre que Bingley y su gran amigo habían vuelto a Hertfordshire fueron confirmados por las ventanas abiertas y los sirvientes que comenzaban a pasearse por Netherfield. La Señora Bennet, al enterarse de esta noticia, fingió que no le interesaba en absoluto aunque en realidad estaba ansiosa por recibir la visita del señor, apenas en dos días ya se había hecho a la idea de que Bingley volvía a por Jane y que la posibilidad de que su hija mayor se casara con alguien de tan buena alcurnia era ya un hecho indiscutible.

Jane, por otra parte, guardaba su compostura aunque los que más la conocían sabía que lo estaba pasando realmente mal y algún tropiezo que otro la delataba.

El nerviosismo de la Señora Bennet fue creciendo y cuando el Señor Bingley visitó Longbourn se encontró con una mujer demasiado habladora y a la que le temblaban las piernas como gelatina cuando permanecía quieta demasiado tiempo, justo como la recordaba.

- Las malas lenguas insinuaron que no iba a volver, Señor Bingley- dijo la Señora Bennet- Me alegra saber que se equivocaban.

- Completamente. Me encanta Meryton, Hertforshire y... - Bingley tragó saliva nervioso- otros asuntos me traen aquí también.

- ¡Oh, Señor Bingley! Tiene que venir a comer algún día, le invitamos. Se fue tan aprisa que no tuvimos tiempo de invitarle ni a tomar un té la otra vez

- Acepto su invitación encantado- Bingley miró de reojo a Jane- Yo... Sólo vine a saludar, no les robo más tiempo- Bingley se dispuso a irse con prisa y torpeza, pero recordó algo y se giró con brusquedad- Olvidaba... ¿Para cuándo es la invitación?

- A nosotros mañana nos vendría bien- dijo la Señora Bennet- Casualmente los King nos informaron de que no podían venir a comer mañana por unos asuntos ineludibles y eso que ella adora el pudín de nuestra querida Señora Hill pero... -

- Mañana, si a usted le parece bien- le cortó Jane.

Por fin los ojos de los dos enamorados se cruzaron y la sala se quedó en silencio, incluso la Señora Bennet respetó esos segundos de intimidad. Por unos momentos Lizzy creyó entender las palabras de elogio que Darcy había expresado sobre el silencio. Una sonrisa tímida, un tartamudeo del que no salía sonido alguno y suspiros ajetreados para descargar la tensión y el nerviosismo eran las señales más bellas e identificables.

- Perfecto. Mañana perfecto, simplemente perfecto- el tartamudeo de Bingley fue acompañado por una amplia sonrisa que sólo estaba dirigida a una persona- ¿Les importa que traiga a un amigo?

- ¡Claro que no! Cualquier amigo suyo es bien recibido aquí- respondió la Señora Bennet.

Cuando el Señor Bingley se despidió y salió de la casa, ésta comenzó a saltar de alegría.

- ¡Ha venido a por ti, Jane!- se acercó a su hija mayor y comenzó a frotarle las mejillas para darles color- Estás tan blancucha...

Elizabeth hubiera preferido que no le diera esperanzas a Jane, por si acaso luego la realidad era otra, pero sabía que no podía remediar las exaltaciones de su madre.

- Sólo ha venido a saludar mamá, eso no significa que...- los gritos de la Sra. Bennet cortaron a Jane, que decidió no continuar su frase.

- No sabía que los King no podían venir a comer mañana- musitó el Señor Bennet - Sobretodo porque ni siquiera sabía que venían a comer.

- ¡Qué importa eso, Sr. Bennet!- gritó su esposa y repentinamente dijo- ¡No! ¿Será el Señor Darcy ese amigo? ¡Con lo aburrido que es!- exclamó.

Elizabeth arrugó los labios, seguro que era él ¿No tenía suficiente con los paseos que ahora también tenía que comer con él?

- ¡En realidad es estupendo!- cambió de idea la Señora Bennet- Así podrás deslumbrarle, Lizzy.

- ¿Para qué quiero yo deslumbrarle?- se quejó Lizzy.

- ¡Por Fitzwilliam, Lizzy... Por Fitzwilliam!- dijo la Sra. Bennet- ¿Pero qué te pasa últimamente? ¡Estás en las nubes! Da igual, os pondréis los vestidos más hermosos, seréis muy agradables y complacientes y...

- Mamá siempre somos agradables- bromeó Elizabeth, sonriendo a Jane antes de que se marcharan a su habitación.

La cena que con tanto ánimo había organizado la Señora Bennet llegó demasiado pronto. Al menos, esa era la opinión de sus dos hijas mayores.

- ¡Van a venir vuestros príncipes!- Kitty y Lydia que ya estaban vestidas canturreaban con el objetivo de fastidiar a sus dos hermanas. Estaban las cuatro encerradas en la habitación ya que Jane y Elizabeth aún no habían terminado de arreglarse.

- ¡Queréis callaos!- pidió Jane- Y si han llegado ya y os oyen...

- No han venido todavía- dijo Lidia- Kitty acaba de bajar a coger algunos frutos secos y no había nadie- Catherine asintió reforzando el comentario de su hermana.

- El Señor Darcy no es mi príncipe- dijo Elizabeth con firmeza- En realidad, ninguno de los dos son príncipes.

- Como si lo fueran: tienen dinero para dar y regalar- dijo Kitty.

- ¡Oh, es verdad! Tu querido es el Coronel, pero como él no está, Darcy puede ser su sustituto.

- ¡Lydia!- le regañó Elizabeth- En estas cuestiones no hay sustitutos

Lydia y Kitty rieron a la vez- Pregúntaselo a la Señora Vernon, que ha encontrado un hombre más fornido para pasar el rato mientras su marido está luchando en España, quizá el Señor Vernon sea amigo del Coronel ¿Estarán ahora luchando juntos?

Jane suspiró- ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así la Señora Vernon?

Kitty y Lidia rieron con escándalo y Elizabeth miró con reproche a su hermana mayor.

- ¿Qué? Es verdad que no veo ningún motivo...

- Está comprobado que las mujeres casadas con oficiales, coroneles, marines o generales tienen más amantes que las esposas de los hombres de negocio- dijo Lydia entre risitas- Supongo que porque un viaje de negocios nunca es tan largo como una guerra.

- ¿Quién lo ha comprobado? ¿Tú?- dijo Elizabeth- Lydia, átame el vestido y deja de decir bobadas.

Lydia se acercó a atarle el vestido pero no dejó de hablar- Si el Señor Darcy y el Coronel son primos, seguro que cuando tu marido se vaya a la guerra tendrás al Señor Darcy muy cerca...-una risa chillona- Quizá entonces le cojas más aprecio.

Elizabeth se removió enfadada, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a sus hermanas pequeñas- No hables de cosas que desconoces Lydia, y obviamente el matrimonio es algo que tienes muy lejos...- Elizabeth echó a las chicas de la habitación. Por fin cuando estuvo a solas con Jane, le pidió que terminara de atarle el lazo de la espalda del vestido que había quedado completamente arrugado.

- No comprendo por qué se empeñan en conocer, criticar e inventar asuntos de las vidas privadas- dijo Jane.

- Sólo está celosa porque puede que ambas nos casemos pronto.

- ¡Pero es lo normal Lizzy, somos las mayores!

- Pero también las que menos pensábamos en matrimonio.

Cuando Jane y Elizabeth bajaron al comedor, El Señor Darcy y Bingley ya estaban allí e interrumpieron su conversación para mirarlas, seguramente había sido el señor Bingley el que había considerado un mejor entretenimiento observar la hermosura de Jane que hablar sobre cualquier asunto londinense. Sus dos hermanas chicas también estaban allí y Lizzy esperó que a Lydia no se le hubiera ocurrido hablar con Darcy de aquellas estadísticas que diferenciaban a los coroneles de los hombres de negocio, pero se tranquilizó al recordar que el semblante serio de Darcy no alimentaría mucho ninguna conversación con Lydia, que era tan revoltosa y poco racional.

- Está usted realmente radiante, Señorita Bennet- Dijo Bingley y sus mejillas se ruborizaron- Digo están ustedes radiantes, ambas... Eh... -ante el nerviosismo, Bingley decidió apoyarse en su compañero - ¿Verdad, Darcy?

Darcy miró con seriedad a ambas damas.

- Muy hermosas, sí- dijo al fin por compromiso- Destaco en especial sus ojos.

Jane agradeció el cumplido a Darcy y en sus adentros se lamentó de que la mesa no fuera más grande, no importaba donde se sentara, siempre estaría muy cerca de Bingley.

Elizabeth, por su parte, no sabía cómo responder a aquel inesperado halago. Estaba casi segura que Darcy lo había hecho para incomodarla o que el elogio sólo iba dirigido a Jane, así que sólo inclinó la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa al lado de Jane.

Las conversaciones tornaron a temas superfluos: Londres, bailes, el tiempo y una conversación inacabada sobre los caballos. La descripción de estos hermosos animales había sido interrumpida por un extraño y fuerte ruido del exterior.

-¿Qué ruido es ese?- se alarmó la Señora Bennet- ¡Pero si aquí siempre hay un ambiente propicio para la reflexión y el descanso!

A pesar de sus cejas alzadas y su boca media abierta, la Señora Bennet procuró no moverse de la mesa para no parecer impaciente. Quien se atrevió a asomarse por la ventana fue el Señor Bennet y al ver cómo su padre se levantaba, Lydia fue corriendo detrás de él, dispuesta a ser la primera en comunicarles a todos de donde provenía el ruido.

- ¡El Señor Calvo!- gritó entre risas.

- El Señor Comb, Lydia- le corrigió el Señor Bennet- No seas grosera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Señor Bennet? ¿El Señor Comb ha venido a hacernos una visita?- Antes de recibir respuesta la Señora Bennet se dirigió a Darcy y a Bingley- Esto sí que es habitual, vienen a vernos constantemente... somos muy queridos aquí.

- Me temo que no ha venido a visitarnos voluntariamente-comentó el Señor Bennet mirando aún por la ventana.

- ¡La rueda de su carruaje ha salido disparada! ¡Mamá, suerte que no ha caído sobre los rosales!-gritó Lydia.

- Será mejor que vaya a ofrecerle mi ayuda, quizá necesite algo...

- ¡Señor Bennet!- rugió su mujer- tenemos invitados, ni se te ocurra darles la espalda...

- Está bien, Señora Bennet. Su esposo tiene razón, quizá su amigo necesite ayuda- dijo el Señor Darcy levantándose también.

- Permita que le acompañemos, Señor Bennet. Tres colaboraremos más que uno...-dijo Bingley incorporándose tras su amigo.

El señor Bennet asintió, se lo agradeció y desapareció seguido de los dos invitados.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué impresión va a dar tu padre! ¡Cómo si fuera un vulgar mecánico!

- No te apures, mamá- dijo Elizabeth- Estoy segura que Darcy y Bingley han considerado su iniciativa bondadosa

La señora Bennet suspiró- Bueno, chicas díganme al menos qué les parece el estofado de Hill...Los paladares de Bingley y Darcy, tan sibaritas, deben estar encantados con su sabor y textura.

- Está muy rico mamá- dijo Jane- Pero no intentes elogiar tanto la comida de Hill, parece que los halagos están dirigidos a ti misma.

- ¡Menuda estupidez! ¿De qué quieres que hable sino?

Los caballeros volvieron con la compañía del Señor Comb al poco tiempo. Éste último se inclinó para saludar y pidió perdón al menos tres veces por la intromisión.

- Estaba camino de la casa de Charlotte Lucas para recoger algunos de sus objetos personales y llevarlos a la que sería su nueva casa en Kent, como me pidió personalmente el Señor Collins- explicó el Señor Comb- Pero el carruaje tuvo que pasar sobre alguna imperfección en el camino que ha desgarrado la rueda trasera, algunas piedras de gran tamaño quizá.

- Le he prestado una rueda nueva- informó el Señor Bennet.

- Claro, tenemos tantas ruedas de carruajes que ya ni utilizamos...¡Me alegra tanto que le sean de utilidad, Señor Comb!- exclamó la Señora Bennet.

- Le invito a que se siente con nosotros mientras que su cochero coloca la rueda en el carruaje- dijo el Señor Bennet.

- Puede que les sea incómodo a nuestros invitados, Señor Bennet, ya que no se conocen...

- No, en absoluto- respondió con rapidez el Señor Darcy.

- En ese caso sería para mí un placer compartir esta agradable velada con ustedes, no puedo tener mejores recuerdos de la última vez que fui invitado- respondió Comb.

El Señor Comb tomó asiento al lado de Elizabeth y le preguntó cómo se encontraba, tras algunas preguntas de cortesía más, Elizabeth le preguntó sobre su familia y su hogar.

- ¡Hace poco recibí una carta de Charlotte, está disfrutando mucho su luna de miel!

- Sí, también he recibido cartas del Señor Collins, y creo que ya está llegando a su fin el viaje, por ello la petición de su última carta...Van a comenzar a acomodarse en su nuevo hogar.

- Usted conoce aquellos páramos ¿Cómo es Kent?

- ¿Nunca ha estado en Kent?

- No, pero tengo la intención de ir lo más pronto posible ya que Charlotte me ha repetido numerosas veces que quiere que la visite en cuanto haya puesto orden en su casa.

- Kent es un lugar realmente agradable, muchos prados y sobretodo grandes rectorías...

- ¡Oh, verdad! ¿Están muy cerca su rectoría y la del Señor Collins?

- La rectoría del Señor Collins es la más cercana a la mía, aunque eso no indica que sus terrenos linden.

- Supongo que el Señor Darcy sí ha estado allí muchas veces ¿No tiene usted familia en Kent, Señor Darcy?- dijo Elizabeth dirigiéndose al caballero que tenía enfrente.

Si el Señor Darcy estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, no lo demostró. Contestó igual que siempre, a base de frases cortas:

- Sí. Mi tía vive en Kent.

- ¡Oh, Señor Darcy! Debí haberme dado cuenta cuando nos presentaron en los jardines de la Señora Bennet...¡Usted es el sobrino de Catherine de Bourgh!- exclamó Comb al percatarse de su identidad.

El Señor Darcy asintió.

- Siento decir que no tengo muy buenas relaciones con ella.

- Es una mujer complicada- dijo Darcy.

Comb asintió sorprendido porque el Señor Darcy no intentara defender a su tía. La efusividad que el Señor Collins utilizaba para estos fines era exagerada a pesar de que no tenían parentesco alguno. A lado de Collins, Darcy parecería un simple conocido de Lady Catherine.

La aportación de Darcy en la conversación terminó ahí ya que no añadió nada más, ni intentó participar en conversaciones futuras.

- ¿Reside su familia también en Kent?- preguntó Elizabeth a Andrew Comb.

El Señor tragó saliva incómodo, abrió la boca para cerrarla otra vez varias veces seguidas.

- ¡Disculpe! Creo que sin pretenderlo he preguntado asuntos demasiado personales, siéntase libre para callar y perdone mi inapropiada pregunta.

- No se preocupe, Elizabeth. Confio en usted- El Señor Comb respiró con fuerza antes de continuar- Pero es que esos recuerdos son muy dolorosos: Todo lo que una vez pude considerar familia se limitaba a mi mujer ¡Oh, una mujer realmente espléndida y muy inteligente! Pero desgraciadamente murió ahogada en el lago cuando una tarde quiso ir a remar sola. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales decidí comprar esa propiedad, porque estaba muy cerca del lago que se llevó la vida de Ashley. Yo antes no era cura, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido poseer una rectoría ¡Incluso estaba estudiando farmacia!

- ¿Farmacia?

- Sí, ya sé que suena raro...pero un hombre nunca sabe lo que le depara la vida, da tantas vueltas.

- Coincido con usted en eso- dijo Elizbeth- Y le pido mil veces, y cuantas más veces pueda, perdón por sacar a relucir un tema tan doloroso.

- Nunca se supera del todo la muerte de alguien a quién se ama tanto, como si te faltara una parte de ti...pero hay que seguir adelante- sentenció el Señor Comb- Sería una deshonra para el recuerdo de Ashley que yo me esforzara en olvidarla...No quiero olvidarla, Señorita Bennet...aunque su recuerdo duela.

- Lo admiro por eso, Señor Comb. Es una noble decisión.

Después de intercambiar recuerdos tristes, alegres o emotivos con el Señor Comb; Elizabeth notó cómo Bingley miraba con nerviosismo a Darcy, éste le hizo señas de ánimo.

- Señora Bennet- dijo Bingley incorporándose- después de esta agradable comida...¿Sería posible una entrevista privada con su hija Jane?

- ¿Una entrevista privada? ¡Por supuesto!...Todo el mundo fuera, tienen que hablar...

- No, mamá- la interrumpió Jane- Hablaremos mejor en el despacho de papá. Si a él no le importa.

- Claro que no me importa, Jane- dijo el padre.

La Señora Bennet se sentó de nuevo en su silla y comenzó a temblar como una gelatina. Si no estuvieran el Señor Comb y el Señor Darcy en aquella misma sala, ella habría ido corriendo a escuchar tras las puertas.

- ¿Quieren Cafés, caballeros?- preguntó la Señora Bennet, buscando algo en lo que ocupar su euforia y nerviosismo. Ante la afirmación del Señor Comb, La señora Bennet se apresuró a buscar a Hill.

La criada llegó enseguida con una bandeja con té, café y algunas pastas. Hill comentó que la Señora Bennet estaba instruyendo a las otras criadas para que comprendieran cómo debían preparar las pastas cuando había invitados. A ninguno de los dos hombres les importó los motivos que tuviera la Señora Bennet para encerrarse en la cocina, así que simplemente asintieron. Elizabeth sabía que su madre no estaba con las cocineras, sino al otro lado de la puerta donde Jane y Bingley conversaban.

Lydia y Kitty se abalanzaron sobre el Señor Comb para hacerle muchas preguntas sobre Kent, la moralidad y otros asuntos de sumo interés para las pequeñas Bennet. Su padre comenzó a leer el periódico, así que Lizzy para no quedarse aislada ni parecer descortés se acercó al Señor Darcy.

- ¿No le gusta el café, Señor Darcy?

- Sí me gusta. Pero no quería ser el primero en servirme- contestó.

- ¿Tendré entonces que convencer al Señor Comb de que beba café para poder ofrecerle una taza?

- No será necesario.

Elizabeth sonrió y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba el café, no se había dado cuenta de que el Señor Darcy la había seguido, por ello cuando dio dos pasos para atrás se sobresaltó al sentir su cuerpo. Elizabeth estiró los dedos, alzó la cabeza y siguió adelante...Realmente no había ocurrido nada, había chocado por error con miles de desconocidos ¿Por qué con Darcy el mínimo contacto se convertía en una odisea?

- Eh... Quería saber ¿El azúcar?

- Dos terrones- respondió el Señor Darcy.

Elizabeth se lo extendió y observó como daba pequeños sorbos, al sentirse observado, Darcy bajó la taza y dijo:

- ¿Usted no se sirve café?

- Si insiste usted, podría servirme uno.

- Por favor...No se abstenga de los placeres de un buen café por mi presencia.

Elizabeth sonrió con cierto sarcasmo pero no mencionó nada, se sirvió el café con rapidez y comenzó a beberlo. Hubo unos eternos segundos en los que ambos saboreaban el café sin apartar la taza de sus labios ni la mirada de su adversario. Bebían con calma como si el café fuera uno de los placeres más grandes de la tierra e intentaban no parpadear, por si en uno de esos pestañeos el otro se desvanecía como una ilusión. Cuando sus lenguas chocaron contra el fondo de la taza y relamieron el vacío, bajaron sus tazas y se permitieron apartar uno segundos las miradas. Finalmente decidieron sentarse en sofá. Cuando Elizabeth se dispuso a pensar en algún tema de conversación con el que pasar el rato, las puertas se abrieron y las alegres figuras de Bingley y Jane aparecieron, salvándola de tal esfuerzo.

Como Lizzy se había imaginado en aquel momento, la tonalidad colorada de las mejillas de su hermana mayor indicaba que Jane había dejado de ser soltera para convertirse en la feliz prometida del Señor Bingley. La pareja con las manos entrelazadas le recordaba al final que ella se había imaginado de muchos de los cuentos leídos.

La sala saltó en aplausos, apretones de manos, abrazos y los jubilosos gritos de la Señora Bennet. En ese momento Lizzy también rió, porque le apetecía y tenía motivos suficientes. ¿Se habría acabado su mala suerte?


	7. VII

**¡Buenas tardes! Que paséis mañana un buen día de todos los santos. Siento muchísimo la espera. Ya sabéis que lo tengo todo ya escrito pero he estado tan ocupado últimamente que casi había olvidado que lo estaba subiendo otra vez, ¡lo siento! Afortunadamente, un review me lo recordó. Nuevamente, muchas gracias a los nuevos y viejos lectores. Aquí tenéis otro episodio. **

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Una normalidad medianamente feliz se había apropiado de sus vidas y Elizabeth estaba a gusto con esa situación. Se sentía estúpida por haber creído alguna vez en aquellas supersticiones sobre la mala suerte ya que la sonrisa espléndida de Jane refutaba cualquier teoría sobre la existencia de un mal superior a los designios de Dios.

Los paseos con el Señor Darcy eran cordiales y los insultos se habían adaptado a un segundo plano para después desaparecer por completo.

- Hemos pasado ya tantas veces por estos paisajes que ya comienzo a sufrir el aburrimiento- opinó Elizabeth- ¿Puedo proponer algo para remediarlo?

Darcy asintió- Seguro que cualquier cosa que diga me sorprenderá.

- No se espere una propuesta muy estrambótica- dijo Elizabeth- Sólo estaba pensando en un juego.

- ¿Juego? Creía que odiaba los juegos- dijo Darcy.

- Sólo aquellos necesitados de una baraja de cartas- dijo Lizzy- Y en el que estoy pensando, ni si quiera hace falta un tablero.

- ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme las reglas del juego?

- Es sencillo- dijo lizzy- Sólo tiene que decir un aspecto que odia de mí y otro que le gusta, me conformaré con alguno que tolere. Y yo haré lo mismo con usted.

- Me da la sensación que está buscando una discusión, Señorita Bennet- dijo Darcy- Porque pensaba que ambos conocíamos muy bien los defectos que veíamos en cada uno.

- Por eso. Puede servir para comprobar si nuestras ideas sobre el otro han variado algo.

- De acuerdo- accedió finalmente Darcy- Pero la educación y la cortesía es una cualidad que excluiremos.

- ¡Oh, Señor Darcy, me la había quitado de la mente!- bromeó Elizabeth- Comienzo yo.

Elizabeth caminó pensativa varios segundos- Odio la forma en que aparta la mirada cuando piensa que algo o alguien no está a su nivel...

Elizabeth le miró para ver si se disponía a protestar, pero los labios de Darcy no hicieron ningún intento por rebatir ese punto de vista.

- ...me gusta de usted que a pesar de su carácter serio, siempre es imprevisible.

- ¿Imprevisible?- preguntó el Señor Darcy...- Nunca hubiera pensado eso de mí y menos aún que usted lo creyera así.

Elizabeth asintió- Es su turno.

- Odio cuando me hace preguntas para descubrir mi grado de arrogancia, a veces es usted muy obvia, Señorita Bennet- dijo el Señor Darcy- Me gustan como brillan sus ojos cuando defiende su postura en cualquier asunto, ya sea importante o no.

Elizabeth miró hacia el suelo, intentando tapar con su pelo sus ojos. Entonces, en la cena donde Jane se prometió y Darcy halagó unos ojos...¿Se refería a los de ellas? ¡Pero si Jane los tenía claros y Ella poseía un color oscuro muy común!

- ¿Qué le dijo mi primo cuando jugaron a esto?- preguntó Darcy.

Nunca había jugado a este juego con Fitzwilliam ¿Significaba eso que le importaba poco lo que pensara el Coronel de ella? No tenía sentido... No le había propuesto el juego porque sabía que su futuro prometido la admiraba, pero con Darcy nunca podía estar segura.

- Ya ni lo recuerdo- musitó la joven- ¡Hace tanto que no lo veo! ¿Tiene noticias ya de cuando regresará?

- Le echa mucho de menos...

Elizabeth asintió, aunque no sabía si mentía o era sincera. ¿Quería que volviera Fitzwilliam? Entonces Darcy se marcharía, y los paseos volverían a ser en compañía del Coronel o incluso quizá después de comprometerse, los paseos cesarían. ¿Quería eso? ¿Ese futuro era felicidad?¿Por qué no temblaba? ¿Por qué no sonreía como Jane?

- No tengo noticias aún de mi primo, pero espero recibirlas pronto...

Elizabeth no pudo más que asentir, aún confusa por sus propios sentimientos. ¿Sentía ella indiferencia por Fitzwilliam? Por supuesto que no. Quizá su forma de amar era diferente a la de Jane, menos profunda, menos evidente pero no por ello menos válida.

Charlortte regresó a Hertdforshire y en oposición a lo que Elizabeth había creído, se le veía feliz. Por desgracia, ese largo viaje de luna de miel no había disminuido las pedantes formas del Señor Collins y Jane tuvo que agradecerle, con la sonrisa más sincera que podía ofrecer, las viciadas felicitaciones de su poco querido primo.

Se preparó aquel mismo día una comida en casa de los Lucas para dar la bienvenida a Charlotte que en poco tiempo volvería a marcharse y esta vez para siempre. Pero esto no era motivo de pena, sino todo lo contrario. Los padres de la recién casada hablaban con más orgullo y pasión que Charlotte del nuevo hogar de su hija y de su yerno.

La señora Collins y su esposo sólo estuvieron dos días en Meryton, en estos días Elizabeth pudo informar a su querida amiga sobre los cambios que habían acontecido: desde la pedida de mano a Jane hasta sus menos interesantes paseos con el Señor Darcy. Charlotte se sintió igual de ofendida que Elizabeth cuando oyó el motivo de dichos paseos.

- Aunque me sorprende y me alivia, Lizzy, que a pesar de ser por un motivo tan despreciable como el de examinarte, hayas aceptado estos paseos- dijo Charlotte.

- ¡Y cómo negarme, Charlotte!- dijo Lizzy- Sé que el señor Fitzwilliam no pidió al señor Darcy que me acompañara con mala idea, confía demasiado en su buen criterio y yo no voy a permitir que los prejuicios y el orgullo ostentoso de Darcy arruinen mi buena relación con el Coronel. Porque sólo Dios sabe cuanto disfrutaba de las tardes con él.

- Te comprendo Lizzy y te aplaudo una vez más por tu sabia decisión. Mas no puedo entender como el señor Darcy ve necesario pasar tiempo contigo para considerarte buena para su primo. Con tan sólo intercambiar dos frases contigo, todo el mundo conoce ya de tu bondad y tu inteligencia.

- Supongo que el Señor Darcy aprecia unos valores muy distintos- dijo Lizzy- Aún así, en estos últimos paseos parece que el caballero ha mejorado en modales y ha decidido no abusar de su orgullo.

- ¡Quizá eso indique que está dispuesto a dar su bendición a Fitzwilliam!

- No cantemos victoria aún, querida amiga- Dijo Eliza- Porque si algo sé del Señor Darcy es que es casi imposible deducir sus ideas o sentimientos observando sólo su comportamiento, debido a su talante serio. ¡Quién sabe si lo que yo considero una mayor gentileza es su más sutil forma de desprecio!

Charlotte se encogió de hombres- ¿Y cuando vas a volver a verle?

- Esta misma tarde, después de tu partida. Le pedí que me diera la libertad de aplazar nuestros paseos hasta que te marcharas, para poder así disfrutar del máximo tiempo posible en tu compañía- explicó Elizabeth- Afortunadamente, el Señor Darcy no puso reparos.

- ¡Y pensar que dentro de unos días sólo te podré ver cuando vengas a visitarme! ¡Prométeme que será a menudo!

- Prometido.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, ambas amigas prometieron enviarse cartas y Elizabeth observó como el carruaje de Charlotte desaparecía camino arriba. Cuando ya no podía verse más que el polvo sobre el albero y todos los demás amigos que habían ido a despedirse de Charlotte regresaron a casa, Elizabeth se dispuso a dirigirse a la roca que constituía su punto de encuentro con el Señor Darcy.

Al llegar, se sentó sobre ella y esperó al caballero mientras tarareaba una canción. Los minutos pasaron y estuvo incluso una hora esperando sobre la roca helada, pero él no se presentó. Elizabeth bufó enfadada y decidió regresar a casa, por el camino se imaginó miles de motivos por los cuales Darcy no había acudido: ¡Él solía ser puntual!

- ¿Y si ha tenido un accidente?- se preguntó Elizabeth- Los caballos en primavera se alteran mucho, pudo haberse caído del caballo...- Ella meneó la cabeza con brusquedad, quitándose esa pesimista idea de la cabeza. Seguro que Darcy tenía motivos para faltar y que estos no incluían grandes tragedias, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Además ¿Qué le importaba a ella? ¡Así podía disfrutar de una tarde para sí misma y no para demostrarle al Señor Darcy que era una joven fiable!

Aunque intentó convencerse de que este plantón no le importaba en absoluto y que en realidad era motivo de gozo, cuando llegó a su casa estaba realmente enfadada. ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

- ¿Lizzy, de dónde vienes?- quiso saber su madre en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

- ¿De dónde va a ser, mamá? ¡Fui a encontrarme con el Señor Darcy para nuestros paseos, pero no apareció!

- ¡Oh, querida! ¿Pero cómo iba a aparecer?¡Si está en Londres!

- ¿En Londres? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Y por qué no se molestó en informarme?

- ¡Querida, acaba de llegar un mensajero para decir que se iba unos días a Londres!

- ¿Ahora mismo?

- Hace apenas unos segundos

- ¿No podía haber mandado al mensajero mucho antes?

- Seguro que es cosa del mensajero y no del Señor Darcy, no seas tan dura, Lizzy- le regañó su madre- Piensa que depende de él tu futura felicidad con su primo... No puedo ser yo la única que ante la elevada edad de tu padre, se preocupe por vuestro destino ¡Ser tan testaruda no te ayudará a asegurarte un buen marido!

Elizabeth suspiró, sabiendo que sería inútil replicarle algo más- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué motivos ha dado el Señor Darcy sobre su repentino viaje a Londres?

- Sólo que tiene asuntos allí que lo requieren.

- ¿Qué asuntos?

- ¡Ay, Lizzy! ¡No eres su esposa para exigir tantos detalles! Confórmate con que tuvo la decencia de garantizar su regreso- dijo la Señora Bennet- aunque si te interesa creo que sólo iba a visitar a su hermana... No te apures, querida, volverá pronto.

- ¡El Señor Darcy no me importa en absoluto y tampoco cuánto tarde en regresar!

- Claro, lo que digas Lizzy...pero no grites así que me está comenzando a doler la cabeza- se quejó dirigiéndose al salón a tumbarse sobre el sofá.

Una vez más el dormitorio de Lizzy preservó su enfado, guardando entre sus paredes las quejas y los insultos que de forma incontenible escupía su boca. Jane presenciaba la escena, escuchándola atentamente y asintiendo de vez en cuando. Hasta que Elizabeth no se sintió lo suficiente aliviada como para guardar silencio, Jane no comentó nada ni hizo preguntas.

Cuando ese momento llegó, Lizzy se había sentado sobre la cama y retorcía un pañuelo entre sus manos.

- No entiendo tu enfado- dijo Jane- Sé que es desagradable cuando no acuden a alguna cita y además lo informan con tan poca antelación, pero creía que sería una buena noticia para ti...al fin y al cabo el Señor Darcy nunca te ha inspirado el menor agrado.

- Y menos me lo inspira ahora, Jane- dijo Elizabeth- Pero no se trata de poca antelación sino de ninguna. ¿Cómo puede informarme del asunto después de que pasara la hora estipulada?

- Creo recordar que Fitzwilliam también tuvo que marcharse sin poder avisarte a tiempo y tú no te enfadaste de esta forma- dijo Jane- Cualquiera diría que vas a añorar más al señor Darcy que a tu futuro prometido.

- ¡Oh, Jane, no sigas con esas conclusiones tan inciertas! Si ahora mi enfado es mayor es porque ya es la segunda vez que me hacen tal descortesía y por mi gran simpatía hacía Fitzwilliam, me siento incapaz de enfadarme con él, mientras que con el Señor Darcy es una tarea bastante sencilla.

- Quizá si su estancia en Londres se alarga, te mande alguna carta- dijo Jane.

- ¡Que mande cartas si quiere, Jane, no pienso ni abrirlas!

Pero Elizabeth, tras pasadas dos semanas, olvidó su promesa y siempre que llegaba el cartero lo asediaba con impaciencia para que le diera las cartas que le pertenecían. Los días pasaron y ninguna sola carta llegó a nombre de Elizabeth. La joven siempre respondía ante su familia que no estaba ansiosa por escuchar sobre el Señor Darcy pero que era la única tarea que podía divertirla en esos momentos ya que Jane estaba muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda. Por fin el cartero le entregó una carta, pero ésta no estaba firmada por el Señor Darcy sino por el mismísimo Coronel Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth frunció el ceño sorprendida, ella y Fitzwilliam habían acordado no mandarse cartas debido a la larga distancia que separaba España de Inglaterra. Quizá se tratara de algo importante.

Elizabeth se sentó en los escalones del porche de su casa y rompió el sobre que contenía la carta, abrió ésta con manos nerviosas y comenzó a leer. La letra era algo incomprensible ya que la tinta se había extendido y los trazos eran bastante irregulares, pero Elizabeth pudo entenderla sin necesidad de leerla una segunda vez.

_Querida Elizabeth Bennet. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro y mis ganas de verla no han mermado demasiado, aunque creo que ahora la miro con unos ojos más sabios y mi inalterable amistad se ha consolidad mientras que los afectos que creía sostener hacia usted se han debilitado. Yo mismo considero cobarde mi forma de expresarle el cambio de mis sentimientos, pero debido a la larga distancia que nos separa, creí conveniente hacerle consciente de esto cuanto antes. Comprenderé que crezca ahora en su interior una gran aversión contra mí y sólo puedo esperar que ésta no sea muy profunda y que pueda perdonarme algún día. Merece saber los motivos que me llevaron a dar fin a mis deseos de pedir su mano: Su inigualable carácter y su interminable bondad me sorprendieron gratamente, tanto que confundí mis sentimientos de admiración y amistad con el amor. Pero ahora puedo diferenciar sin tanta confusión lo que es el amor y un fuerte aprecio y espero no haber descubierto demasiado tarde quién despierta en mí sentimientos tan altos. Supongo que recuerda a la joven enfermera española que le mencioné en uno de nuestros paseos. En este viaje he vuelto a coincidir con ella y aunque me resistí al principio a sus encantos por respeto a usted, no puedo seguir engañándome a mí mismo y a mi deseo de pedirla en matrimonio. No quiero que piense que supe de esta pasión hacia otra mujer cuando le desvelaba el bien que me hacía su compañía. Además, creía estar convencido de mi amor hacia usted cuando mi primo Darcy me preguntó por mis intereses para con usted y le di una respuesta en función de los pensamientos que sostenía entonces. Sólo me queda esperar que esta carta no la haya descorazonado y que pronto pueda verla y hablarle como un amigo y no como el hombre que le dio falsas esperanzas para abandonarla a través de una carta. Le doy libertad ahora, mi querida Elizabeth, para aceptar cuantas proposiciones de matrimonio quiera porque sé, después de haberla conocido, que miles de hombres quedarán prendidos a sus pies y siento no haber sido yo uno de ellos._

_Con un inmenso dolor y mucho cariño._

_El Coronel Fitzwilliam._

Tras haber leído la carta, Elizabeth la arrugó con fuerza y dejó que cayera sobre el suelo para luego rodar por los peldaños. Lizzy gritó con furia y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, se encerró en su cuarto y se tumbó sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada.

- ¿Ahora qué lizzy?- se dijo a sí misma- ¿Es hora de llorar?

Pero las lágrimas no se agolpaban en sus ojos, en lugar de pena y agobio sentía que su odio crecía hacia el Señor Darcy. Sí, el señor Darcy; porque estaba segura de que aquella española con un nombre impronunciable no había sido la única que había conseguido que los sentimientos del Coronel variaran de forma tan brusca. Ella sabía que el regreso de Darcy a Londres no era casualidad y que él no le había dado la bendición a su primo, que lo había convencido y había encauzado sus sentidos hacía otra joven que consideraba más adecuada para su primo. ¿Había llegado a pensar en algún momento que el Señor Darcy hablaría a favor de ella?

Cuando la familia Bennet se enteró de que la segunda hija volvía a estar soltera surgieron diferentes reacciones, algunas más soportables como las de Jane, Mary y su padre. Y otras censurables como los gritos coléricos de la Señora Bennet contra el señor Darcy y su no menos ruidoso llanto. Las hermanas más chicas, por su parte, alternaban entre la compasión y la burla. Aquella misma cena el silencio se cernió sobre la mesa.

- Podéis hablar, no estoy tan destrozada como para necesitar reflexionar mientras cenamos- se quejó Elizabeth.

- Ay, Lizzy, es que estamos todos tan tristes por una noticia tan mala...- dijo la Señora Bennet, sonándose la nariz con estruendo en un pañuelo- ¿Por qué todas las desgracias le pasan a esta familia?

- No comprendo como el Señor Darcy se ve con el derecho de decidir sobre la vida de sus allegados de esa forma- dijo el Señor Bennet con más serenidad que su esposa.

- Yo tampoco, padre, y el problema es que tienen tanta confianza en él que no dudan de sus consejos y los siguen sin plantearse otros criterios.

- ¿Estás segura, querida Lizzy, que el Señor Darcy está relacionado con el cambio de decisión del Coronel?- preguntó la mayor de las hermanas.

- Tengo que admitir que la joven española por la que tanto afecto siente el coronel es un factor determinante, pero estoy segura de que el Señor Darcy colaboró en el desarrollo de tales afectos, de la misma forma que se interpuso en tu felicidad, Jane.

La Señora Bennet suspiró- ¿No hay posibilidad de que el Coronel Fitzwilliam vuelva de la misma forma que el Señor Bingley regresó para pedir en matrimonio a Jane?

- No. El amor de Bingley por Jane es mucho más inmenso que los afectos que el señor Fitzwilliam sentía por mí- dijo Elizabeth y se sorprendió por no sentir lástima ante aquella deducción.

- Ay, Lizzy... puedes estar tranquila que el Señor Darcy no volverá a pisar esta casa.

- Entonces las comidas previas a la boda de Jane tendrán que ser en Netherfield- dijo Kitty- Porque dudo que el señor Bingley acepte dispensar de la presencia de su amigo.

La Señora Bennet pareció pensarlo mejor- Tienes razón. El Señor Darcy sólo pisará nuestra casa en los momentos estrictamente necesarios- dijo al fin, horrorizada ante la idea de no ser la anfitriona de las grandes cenas que en un futuro tendrían lugar gracias a la unión de su hija y el Señor Bingley. No iba permitirle a Caroline Bingley quitarle tal placer.

Sus hermanas participaron activamente en el objetivo de animarla, aunque Lizzy no estaba tan decaída como sus hermanas creían. Éstas identificaban los indicios de indiferencia con un dolor fuertemente escondido. Mary le insistía constantemente en que la ayudara a tocar el piano, algo que nunca antes le había pedido y Kitty y Lidia quisieron que las acompañara a visitar a Wickham que acababa de regresar de una ciudad cercana a la que habían sido destinados los oficiales. Las dos jóvenes Bennet sabían que la compañía del éste alegraría a Elizabeth.

Efectivamente, tras una larga charla con Wickham en la que pudo criticar al Señor Darcy abiertamente, Lizzy regresó a casa con un ánimo muy alto. Lidia y Kitty se enorgullecían de haber sido ellas quienes habían conseguido aquella hazaña.

Dispuestas a que la alegría de Elizabeth no desapareciera, continuaron acompañándola y tratándola con excesivo respeto. Una tarde, Jane convenció a Lizzy para que la acompañara a comprar las invitaciones para la boda.

- ¿Qué te parece ésta?- dijo Jane mostrando una invitación.

- Demasiado clásica- dijo Elizabeth.

Ante esa respuesta Jane le mostró otra más.

- Demasiado grande, no cabrían ni en los bolsillos de los hombres más fornidos ni en los bolsos de las damas más presumidas.

Jane suspiró cansada ante tanta negativa, y mostró con desánimo una más.

- Esa es...- Elizabeth concentró su mirada sobre el pequeño papel- Perfecta.

- ¿En serio? ¡Por fin! Sí...Tienes razón- coincidió Jane- Sé que a Charles también le encantará- dijo mientras se acercaba a pagar el encargo de esas mismas invitaciones.

Una vez las invitaciones estuvieron compradas, ambas jóvenes salieron de la tienda. Jane hablaba con una mezcla de cansancio e ilusión de la boda y Elizabeth la escuchaba ofreciéndole siempre una sonrisa.

- ¡Señoritas Bennet!- las saludaron.

- ¡Señor Comb!- respondieron ambas al ver al hombre- ¿Está paseando?

- La verdad es que sí porque no tengo ningún destino fijo...-

- Nosotros acabamos de comprar unas invitaciones para la boda de mi hermana- dijo Elizabeth señalando con la cabeza a Jane.

- Así que usted recibirá una pronto- dijo Jane.

- ¿Estoy invitado? ¡Muchísimas gracias!

- No tiene que darlas, Señor Comb. No había duda de que le incluiríamos entre los invitados de la boda- dijo Jane.

- Si ya han comprado las invitaciones. Entonces se van ya a casa...

- Sí, en escasos segundos he quedado con mi prometido para terminar de zanjar algunos asuntos referentes a la boda.

- Desgraciadamente- añadió Elizabeth- Me refería al fin del viaje, no tengo deseo alguno de encerrarme ahora en casa con una madre tan nerviosa por el buen acontecimiento que se acerca.

- En ese caso, permítame que la invite a tomar algo por aquí cerca con objeto de que usted no se recoja en casa tan pronto.

- Sería un honor- respondió Elizabeth pero luego recordó a su hermana, quizá ella no quería regresar a Lougbourn andando sola- Jane...

- No te preocupes, Elizabeth. Así te entretendrás... yo, en cambio, debo regresar cuanto antes- dijo Jane- Me despido de usted, Señor Comb. Espero verlo cuanto antes.

Hechos los despidos, Elizabeth y el Señor Comb se fueron hacia un conocido bar y se acomodaron en una aislada mesa. Elizabeth pudo comprobar que su acompañante se encontraba nervioso ya que golpeaba sus dedos contra el filo de la mesa como si fuera un tambor y sólo abandonaba esta manía para morderse las uñas.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí...sí, sólo…calor, tengo calor- titubeó desabrochándose el botón del cuello que lo asfixiaba.

En ese momento llegó el camarero para servir las bebidas que habían pedido, tras un largo buche, el Señor Comb dijo:

- Quisiera preguntarle algo

- Adelante- lo animó Elizabeth.

El señor Comb tardó bastante en hablar, bebió varios tragos como si su garganta se hubiera quedado reseca de momento y por fin, manteniendo cierta tranquilidad, dijo - Había un hombre en la cena...

- ¿El Señor Darcy o el Señor Bingley?- preguntó Elizabeth, fastidiada por tener que nombrarle.

- No. Esa cena no, la primera en la que nos conocimos... Recuerdo que había un invitado, vestido con casaca roja...supongo que era a un oficial.

- ¡Tiene que referirse al Señor Wickham! Es un buen amigo de mi familia- dijo la joven pero sospechando que aquella no era la pregunta que el caballero había querido realmente pronunciar.

- Oh...Su cara me era familiar ¿Sabe dónde ha vivido la mayor parte del tiempo?

- Tengo entendido que en Derbyshire, en las propiedades del Señor Darcy...

- Vaya...Pues nunca he estado allí. Pero ese caballero, su cara me recuerda a alguien... no sé a quién.

- Después de Derbyshire no sé cuales fueron sus domicilios, quizá cambió bastante de casa y en una de esas se encontraron.

- Sí. Seguramente- dijo el Señor Comb- En realidad lo que quería preguntarle era otra cosa, he huido un poco del asunto... Se ha notado ¿verdad?

- Sí. Me percaté de que quería hablar de otra cosa, pero no me atreví a forzarle...No quería que se sintiera incómodo- respondió Elizabeth.

- Usted es realmente cortés- dijo el Señor Comb- Por supuesto lo que le he dicho del Señor Wickham es cierto pero no era el tema que quería abordar.

- No me llame cortés, Señor Comb. Últimamente lo considero más un insulto que un halago...Conozco a gente que sólo posee esa cualidad, y en mi opinión no es suficiente para poder ser admirado o de confianza.

El Señor Comb asintió y se quedó varios minutos sin palabras.

- Y bien, Señor Comb ¿La pregunta?

- Oh, sí...- El Señor Comb se acercó a ella- Querida Elizabeth, desde el primer día que la conocí olvidé mis recuerdos más tristes y supe sin lugar a dudas que era usted la mujer con la que quería compartir mis alegrías y mis penas, no me he informado muy bien de su estado actual...me basta saber que aún no está casada y en cuanto al dinero, creo poseer lo suficiente para satisfacerla ya que sé que no es una dama de muchos caprichos, y si lo fuera, yo los cumpliría sin reproches porque es la mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mis días.

- ¿Qué me está pidiendo?

- Que se case conmigo, por favor.

Elizabeth pestañeó sorprendida, hacía apenas unos días había recibido una carta que la había hecho creer que estaría soltera durante mucho tiempo y ahora de repente llegaba una proposición de tal calibre. Lizzy pensó en los momentos que había pasado con el Señor Comb, había estado tan ocupada en sus pensamientos sobre Fitzwilliam o sus paseos con el Señor Darcy que no había mirado a su actual pretendiente como un posible cónyuge, no podía negar que era un buen amigo. Era gracioso sin ser pesado, serio cuando era necesario y frecuentemente amigable. Además de que nunca había imaginado recibir una proposición precedida por un "por favor", un detalle muy humilde.

* * *

N/A: ¡Espero leeros pronto! ¡Decidme qué os ha parecido!


	8. VIII

**Nada será lo mismo después de este capítulo. Es sin duda un punto de inflexión en RUEDAS DE CARRUAJE. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

- Que se case conmigo, por favor.

Elizabeth pestañeó sorprendida, hacía apenas unos días había recibido una carta que la había hecho creer que estaría soltera durante mucho tiempo y ahora de repente llegaba una proposición de tal calibre. Lizzy pensó en los momentos que había pasado con el Señor Comb, había estado tan ocupada en sus pensamientos sobre Fitzwilliam o sus paseos con el Señor Darcy que no había mirado a su actual pretendiente como un posible cónyuge, no podía negar que era un buen amigo. Era gracioso sin ser pesado, serio cuando era necesario y frecuentemente amigable. Además de que nunca había imaginado recibir una proposición precedida por un "por favor", un detalle muy humilde.

- Señor Comb, siento tener que rechazar su proposición- susurró Elizabeth- Pero no estoy en el mejor humor para pensar en matrimonio ya que acabo de cruzar por una mala experiencia, hace una semana me creía cercana al matrimonio pero ahora me encuentro en la más pura soltería y tengo intención de continuar en este estado por algún tiempo.

- Oh, lo lamento de veras...Elizabeth, no sabía que estaba prometida...no leí nada en los periódicos.

- Es que aún no se había formalizado, ni si quiera había recibido la proposición pero ambos sabíamos a donde iban encaminados nuestras atenciones...Desgraciadamente, él cambió de idea.

- ¡No puedo imaginar cómo un hombre puede ser tan insensato como para abandonarla!

- Muchas gracias, Señor Comb. Le reitero mi pena al no poder aceptar su proposición pero ahora mis sentimientos son confusos y no quiero arruinar la gran amistad que nos une.

- Por supuesto. Yo tampoco querría eso- dijo el Señor Comb- Por ello, espero que olvide esta inapropiada declaración y que volvamos a tratarnos como confidentes.

* * *

Cuando regresó a casa, Elizabeth le contó sobre la proposición del Señor Comb a Jane. Pero su hermana mayor no era la única que estaba escuchando, la Señora Bennet entró furiosa a la habitación.

- ¿El Señor Comb? ¡Qué agradable hombre! ¿Cómo se te ocurre rechazarle?¿Es que quieres quedarte soltera toda la vida?

- Toda la vida no, pero algunos meses no estaría mal...- dijo mordaz Lizzy.

- ¡Ay, pero qué locuras dices! ¡El tiempo es oro, cariño y para un hombre es una vergüenza pedir el matrimonio a una misma mujer una segunda vez! ¿Es que nos ves que le has perdido para siempre?

- Mamá, Lizzy y él son buenos amigos, Lizzy no le ama- dijo Jane.

- Ya tendrá tiempo de enamorarse una vez casada- se quejó la Señora Bennet.

- Desgraciadamente para ti, el señor Comb admitió que había sido un error proponerme tal cosa y se retractó enseguida.

- ...No, Lizzy, ve y dile que has cambiado de idea, que una buena mujer siempre tiene la obligación al principio de hacerse rogar un poco- cuando su madre dijo esto, Lizzy rió y negó con la cabeza- ¡Ah, me vais a matar de los nervios! ¡Suerte que la boda de Jane alimentará algunas bocas cuando tu padre fallezca!- su madre salió de la habitación, hablando consigo misma aún.

Elizabeth suspiró harta.

- Hubiera preferido que no se enterara.

- Eso es casi imposible, Lizzy... todo lo que tenga que ver con caballeros de fortuna u honradez y sus queridas hijas no pasará desapercibido ante sus ojos, de otra forma, ella misma inventará y pretenderá los más improbables matrimonios.

* * *

El Señor Bingley fue a resolver algunos últimos negocios a Londres para dejar todo atado y que no interfiriera en su cercana boca. Prometió que al regresar invitaría a la familia Bennet a pasar la tarde en Netherfield.

- El Señor Bennet, La Señora Bennet, la Señorita Bennet, La Señorita Bennet...- comenzó el criado.

- Ya basta, Stevens, sabemos cuán numerosa es esa familia- Elizabeth se removió nerviosa tras la puerta al escuchar la voz de Caroline Bingley. No sabía que ella iba a estar allí, aunque ante la proximidad de la boda era comprensible.

Lizzy suspiró con fuerza y con paso firme entró en el salón. Efectivamente allí estaba Caroline Bingley, los Señores Hursts, el Señor Darcy y por supuesto, Bingley.

- ¡ Qué alegría volver a verlos! Sobretodo conociendo el agradable acontecimiento que nos reúne hoy aquí- Caroline dirigió con brusquedad su mirada hacia Jane- No podía imaginar una dama que cumpliera mejor con las expectativas de mi hermano.

- Sin duda- respondió Charles acercándose a su prometida y ayudándola a sentarse mientras que ésta le agradecía el cumplido a su futura cuñada.

- Señor Darcy- llamó la Señora Bennet la atención del caballero - ¿Cómo está su primo? Hace mucho que no sabemos de él.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio, avergonzada por la directa pregunta de su madre. Aún así no pudo retirar su cara del caballero, deseaba ver cada mueca ante dicha pregunta.

- Aún no ha vuelto de España pero sé con certeza que no puede ser más feliz en estos momentos.

La Señora Bennet no pudo reprimir un bufido.

- ¡Qué bien! Mi querida Lizzy también está en uno de sus mejores momentos...-dijo mirando a Elizabeth. Ésta frunció las cejas, sin saber a qué se refería su madre, fuese lo que fuese no sería nada bueno- Ella acaba de recibir una muy buena proposición de matrimonio y lo está pensado, seguramente la aceptará ya que proviene de un hombre realmente entrañable: el Señor Comb, creo que usted lo conoce Señor Darcy.

- Nos conocimos en su casa, Señora Bennet, un hombre muy agradable- dijo con seriedad Darcy, su mirada estaba puesta sobre Lizzy que quería hundirse bajo tierra ante las mentiras de su madre.

- En realidad...-comenzó Lizzy pero la Señora Bennet la interrumpió.

- Hija, no aburras al señor Darcy con detalles...ya le hemos comunicado el porqué de tu alegría.

- Querida, ya conoces de la felicidad del Señor Fitzwilliam... ¿Por qué no le cuentas a la Señorita Bingley sobre aquellas decisiones que querías discutir sobre la boda?- dijo su esposo.

La Señora Bennet asintió girándose hacia Caroline, ésta al ser nombrada alzó su cuello, estirándolo como un cisne.

Los criados sirvieron café y todos se sentaron en las butacas y sofás. La Señora Bennet abordó con la Señorita Bingley más de una cuestión a la que Caroline respondía con una expresión de asco y desagrado muy frecuente en su rostro.

- Tengo pensado luego algunos juegos de cartas, sé que no le agradan, Elizabeth- dijo Bingley- ¿Preferiría acompañarnos a montar en caballo?

- Desde luego

- ¡Perfecto!- dijo Bingley alegre.

Mary comenzó a aporrear el piano, Kitty y Lidia se viciaron al juego de cartas, desafiando continuamente a la señora Husrt que en esta ocasión no estaba siendo tan afortunada en el juego.

Cuando Elizabeth aceptó el paseo en caballo, no se había parado a preguntarse quiénes además de Jane y Bingley habían decidido cambiar de entretenimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la figura del Señor Darcy sobre el caballo, de repente tenía infinitas ganas de jugar a las cartas.

- ¡Señor Darcy! ¿Por qué se priva de jugar a las cartas? ¡Si salía airoso en cada partida!

- En este momento, prefiero los caballos.

Elizabeth asintió a medias, no iba a huir así que se montó en su caballo, y cabalgo junto a Jane, lo más lejos posible de Darcy.

- No sabía que él iba a venir también, Lizzy. Te lo prometo- dijo Jane pero minutos después se vio obligada a alejarse con Bingley por insistencia de su prometido.

- Supongo que en esta ocasión no me obligará a hablar- dijo el Señor Darcy viendo cómo su amigo y Jane cabalgaban más adelante, donde sólo eran unas motas de colores translúcidos.

- No habrá día en el que me alegre tanto de su silencioso carácter como hoy, pero tengo que aclararle sobre el mensaje que mi madre...

- Es realmente impresionante con la rapidez que se repone usted, Señorita Elizabeth- dijo el Señor Darcy- mis felicitaciones, espero que este proyecto de familia terminé mejor.

Elizabeth frunció las cejas y los labios, apartó la mirada del caballero y hasta que no se sintió lo suficientemente relajada no habló.

- Usted es el menos oportuno para juzgar mis acciones, no entiendo por qué debemos hablar de mis proposiciones de matrimonio, no poseemos tal confianza. Todo lo contrario. ¿Le he preguntado yo acaso por las proposiciones que piensa realizar?

- Si lo preguntara, la respuesta sería breve...-dijo Darcy- Aún ninguna mujer ha despertado tanto interés en mí como para que yo considerara pedir su mano.

- Pues mi respuesta es igual de breve. En efecto, recibí una proposición pero la rechacé...el motivo no es su primo, pues de ese asunto ya me he recuperado, sólo que ahora no me siento con ánimo de aceptar a cualquiera- dijo Elizabeth- Cuando usted encuentre a esa mujer especial a la que pedir su mano, avíseme... Porque no puedo imaginar ninguna mujer que cubra sus exigentes requisitos o soporte su insociabilidad.

El Señor Darcy miró con seriedad y enfado a Elizabeth.

- De igual forma, cuando usted encuentre un prometido que se atreva realmente a llevarla hasta el altar, no se olvide de invitarme a la boda. Quisiera conocer al desdichado que cree poder soportar su complicado y enfurruñado carácter.

Elizabeth sonrió con hipocresía.

- ¡Oh, lo prometo!

Nunca un paseo a caballo le había parecido tan cansino, o quizá lo realmente estresante eran las discusiones o los agudos comentarios que intercambiaba con el Señor Darcy, siempre que veía a dicho caballero su boca no podía evitar expulsar los insultos más sutiles y las críticas más duras.

* * *

Últimamente la mala dicha se había apoderado de ella y la mala suerte había vuelto a su vida, porque Elizabeth no podía encontrar otras razones por las que los encuentros casuales con Darcy se hacían tan frecuentes. Las coincidencias también estaban en contra suya.

Días después de aquel paseo a caballo, Jane estaba en la tienda de vestidos de novia, probándose uno tras otro sin éxito.

- ¡Querida Jane!- la voz chirriante de su madre colmó toda la sala y Elizabeth creyó que los cristales habían vibrado- Pruébate éste, amor. ¡Es hermoso!

El vestido al que la Señora Bennet se refería era un traje con una extensa falsa y un millar de lazos y volantes. Jane se probó el vestido y salió con una cara indecisa, su madre en cambio sonrió con exageración, su fila de blancos dientes se asomaron entre sus labios a la vez que sus ojos brillaban, parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar.

- ¡Pareces una princesita! Y se parece tanto al vestido de mi boda...

- Demasiado princesita- dijo Elizabeth, frunciendo las cejas.

- ¡Qué mal gusto tienes, Lizzy! ¿No te encanta, Jane?

- Preferiría algo más sencillo- musitó la joven.

Tras una larga y absurda discusión, Elizabeth le alcanzó otro vestido a Jane, éste sin tantos adornos y con una falda menos abombada.

Cuando Jane se metió en los probadores, la señora Bennet desapareció entre los tacones y los otros vestidos que había expuestos, dispuesta a encontrar algo que le gustara a Jane tanto como a ella, para ganar de esa forma una estúpida batalla sobre gustos que había comenzado contra Elizabeth. Era tan inmensa la tienda, que Lizzy perdió de vista a su madre, desaparecida entre los inmensos vestidos blancos.

Elizabeth se entretuvo probándose algunos velos, la mayoría eran tan exagerados que Lizzy se preguntó cómo podían ver a través de ellos, otros eran tan cortos que parecían sombreros y los más bonitos eran los más caros.

Tras el tercer velo, Elizabeth vio tras su reflejo en el espejo la figura de Fitzwilliam Darcy. ¡Debía ser una ilusión! ¿Tenía que encontrárselo incluso en una tienda para novios?

- Supongo que no ha venido a buscar un vestido de novia- dijo Elizabeth sin darse la vuelta, mirándole aún a través del espejo.

- Supone bien- dijo el Señor Darcy- Bingley me pidió que viniera a comprar algunos gemelos para su chaqueta de bodas. Comprenderá que aquí no sólo sirven a las novias, también a los novios y por ende, a los amigos de éstos.

- Me extraña que no haya enviado a un criado.

- ¿Se puede confiar acaso en algún criado una tarea tan importante como comprar unos gemelos?- Darcy sonrió con ironía- Por cierto, ese velo le sienta bastante bien.

Elizabeth se apartó con urgencia el velo, reprochándose a sí misma tal olvido.

Cuando Jane salió del probador se encontró a Elizabeth maldiciéndose a sí misma o exclamando entre dientes insultos que Jane no sabía a quién iban dirigidos. Lizzy aún sujetaba con fuerza un velo.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con el velo que pareces tan enfadada?

- ¿El velo? ¡Ninguno problema en absoluto! Es la coincidencia que me atormenta al cruzar en mi camino al Señor Darcy.

- ¿Está aquí?- preguntó sorprendida Jane.

- Estaba... había venido a por unos recados de Bingley.

- ¿Recados?- preguntó curiosa Jane.

- Gémelos- dijo Elizabeth mostrando sus muñecas. Jane asintió.

* * *

A pesar de que la Señora Bennet creía que el tiempo se había parado como intento de hacerla rabiar, por fin llegó el día de la boda y ella estaba mucho más nerviosa que Jane, o al menos más gritona que de costumbre.

- ¡Sírvanos más vino, que hay que celebrar este bendito día!- exclamó la Señora Bennet al camarero en el convite de la boda de su hija mayor, provocando que Caroline Bingley la mirara con desagrado e intercambiara miradas de censura con su hermana- ¡Jane Bingley! Pero qué bien te queda ese apellido, mi niña...

Jane sonrió avergonzada.

- Estoy de acuerdo con su madre- le dijo Bingley, sonriéndole con ternura.

El resto de los invitados eran los tíos Gardener, las hermanas de Bingley, el Señor Darcy, El Señor Comb, el matrimonio Collins y el Señor Wickham. Éste último por petición expresa de las hermanas pequeñas de los Bennet, el Señor Darcy se había colocado en la esquina contraria a donde estaba sentado Wickham y era tan larga la mesa que con dificultad se veían las caras.

Wickham pasó gran parte de la comida hablando animadamente con el Señor Comb, ignorando la altiva figura del caballero del otro lado de la mesa.

Elizabeth Bennet se había colocado a mitad de la mesa muy cerca de los recién casados y al lado de Kitty y Lidia. Al principio Elizabeth no habló, evitando que sus hermanas la unieran a sus emocionantes historias que realmente no poseían interés alguno. Desde su posición escuchó al señor Wickham conversar con Comb.

- En efecto, estuve viviendo allí un tiempo, justo después de salir de Pemberly- Wickham hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó- Me encantaba ese lugar, lástima que al alistarme en el ejercito, tuviera que mudarme...había un lago que echo especialmente de menos

- ¿Un lago?- la boca de Comb casi se desencajó al oír esto- Perdone esta reacción. Pero quizá el lago que acaba mencionar es aquel que frecuentaba tanto mi querida Ashley.

- ¡Recuerdo a una mujer que iba siempre a navegar en una pequeña barca por el lago! Era muy sonriente y siempre me saludaba aunque no fuéramos conocidos ni amigos.

Los ojos de Comb brillaron y Elizabeth se obligó a apartar la mirada y dejar de atenderlos, sentía que estaba inmiscuyéndose en una conversación con unos recuerdos y unos sentimientos que no la competían.

- Elizabeth...¡Lizzy!- Catherine la llamó, a la vez que bebía del vino de Elizabeth- ¿Has visto cuántos hombres guapos ha invitado nuestro hermano?- dijo Kitty refiriéndose a Bingley. Elizabeth asintió mirando con indiferencia a los hombres que observaba su hermana.

- No deberías mostrar con tanta indiscreción ese interés por los hombres, Kitty- dijo Elizabeth quitándole la copa de vino. Con ello, Catherine se contentó con volver a su vaso de agua y tomar algunos frutos secos, se encogió de hombros ante el comentario de su hermana mayor.

- ¿Crees que nos sacaran a bailar?

- Hay muchas mujeres en la boda, quizá las afortunadas sean otras- dijo Elizabeth sin poder evitar mirar a Darcy, que en ese momento comía sin hablar con nadie.

- ¡Pero nosotras somos las hermanas de la novia! ¡Somos mucho más importantes que las otras chicas!

Lizzy rió entre dientes- Seguro que te sacan a bailar, Kitty- la esperanzó.

- ¿No sería precioso conocer a tu futuro esposo en una boda?

- No veo la diferencia con una fiesta cualquiera, el baile sigue siendo la mejor forma para conocer a hombres interesantes...- Lizzy se detuvo unos segundos- Incluso a aquellos que odian bailar- añadió por lo bajo.

Horas después, Jane fue la primera que bailó con el Señor Bennet, aunque bastante poco tiempo ya que la mayor de las hermanas era demasiado reservada para soportar las miradas de todos sus invitados. Pronto, se unieron al baile sus otras hermanas, incluso Elizabeth que salió a bailar con Wickham.

Elizabeth apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y observó a todos los invitados. A la mayoría ni siquiera los conocía, Bingley tenía muchos amigos y en segundos ella se sintió en territorio enemigo. No a causa de su nuevo cuñado sino por su mejor amigo: El Señor Darcy conocía a tantos invitados que Lizzy se sintió una extraña en mitad de un baile cuyo anfitrión era el indeseable Darcy.

- He tenido el placer de hablar largo y tendido con el señor Comb- habló Wickham para sacar a Lizzy de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Y qué le ha parecido?

- Un buen hombre

- Tiene gracia, porque al Señor Darcy también le agradó...- Elizabeth se arrepintió al instante de haberle mencionado al notar cómo Wickham se removía incómodo.

- Eso dice mucho del Señor Comb- respondió tras minutos de silencio el oficial- No es fácil obtener el favor de un hombre tan arisco como Darcy. Creo que ambos somos víctimas de su mal carácter.

- Así es- mencionó Lizzy- ambos despertamos gran odio en dicho señor.

Los gritos de diversión de sus hermanas llamaron la atención de Wickham y Lizzy. Kitty bailaba con un hombre de pelo rubio y rizado, mientras que Lydia bailaba con un oficial que Elizabeth ya había visto, pero cuyo nombre no recordaba.

- Envidio la capacidad de diversión de sus hermanas pequeñas- dijo Wickham, Lizzy sólo asintió.

Cuando los músicos dejaron de tocar y se prepararon para comenzar con la siguiente canción, Lizzy regresó a la mesa, donde había una silla vacía. El resto de las sillas estaban ocupadas por señoras mayores y sus maridos que tras dos bailes seguidos sus piernas le exigían un largo descanso. Desde aquella silla Elizabeth vio a Jane bailar con Bingley, podían llevar al menos cuatro bailes seguidos pero la pareja de recién cansados parecía no cansarse, viviendo en su propio espacio privado donde no existían invitados, sólo ellos. Elizabeth se sorprendió al ver cómo el señor Darcy se acercaba hacia ella. ¿Le pediría que bailaran? La joven recordó de inmediato el baile en la fiesta de Bingley y se prometió a sí misma que esta vez le rechazaría. Pero dicho caballero no llegó nunca ante ella, porque fue interceptado por Caroline Bingley que quién sabe con qué quejas y pretextos había conseguido que Darcy accediera a bailar con ella. Odiaba a esa mujer, Eliza no podía entender cómo el generoso Bingley tenía una hermana como esa petulante señorita.

- ¿Qué te ocurre que pones esa cara de amargura Lizzy?- preguntó Lydia, medio riéndose de ella. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró para expulsar el cansancio.

Catherine se colocó al otro lado de Lizzy.

- ¡Estoy tan cansada! ¡He perdido todas mis fuerzas! Tanto bailar...-dijo Kitty- ¡Pero mira Jane, no para! Pobre Lydia, deseaba tanto ser ella la primera en casarse.

- ¡Yo no dije eso!- se defendió Lydia

- Claro que lo dijiste- respondió Catherine, respiró con fuerza y se apartó el pelo- ¡Qué mareo tengo!- dijo con voz agotada, pero luego añadió- Aunque la siguiente tampoco serás tú, puedo imaginarte quejándote en la boda de Lizzy.

Elizabeth prestó por fin atención a sus dos hermanas- ¿Con quién me iba a casar yo?- era algo ridículo, hace mucho había rechazado a Comb y aún más tiempo atrás el Coronel la había rechazado a ella.

- ¡Con Wickham!- gritó Lydia entre risas- ¿Con quién iba a ser si no? ¿Con el señor Darcy?- dijo burlándose de esta improbable situación y mirando a la vez al caballero que aún bailaba con Caroline- ¡Te hemos visto bailar con Wikham!

- Sólo...- pero Lizzy guardó silencio al escuchar un golpe seco a su derecha.

Kitty había caído desmayada al suelo.

- ¡Kitty!- exclamaron Lizzy y Lydia al mismo tiempo.

Las dos hermanas se apresuraron a intentar despertarla, pero estaba completamente inconsciente.

Sus gritos llamaron la atención de algunos invitados, entre ellos la señora Bennet que al verla se acercó corriendo y gritando: ¡Mi niña, mi niña!

Pero Catherine Bennet, Kitty para los amigos seguía sin levantarse, su piel estaba pálida y su cabello desordenado sobre el frío suelo.

* * *

**Aquí está el punto de giro de 180 grados. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, habéis llegado a aquello que Jane Austen nunca escribiría. ¿Qué le pasará a Kitty? Algunos lo sabéis ya, otros quizás os lo imaginéis... Sea, como sea, es bueno escuchar vuestras opiniones así que ¡REVIEWS! Recuerdo perfectamente cuándo se me ocurrió esta trama, pero al mismo tiempo también estaba interesada en escribir un fanfic sobre la primera parte con Darcy dando paseos con Elizabeth para evaluar si era lo suficiente buena para su prima, así que decidí unir las dos ideas en un único fanfic y aquí está el resultado. Se puede decir que habéis llegado a la segunda parte. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Saludos. **


	9. IX

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Kitty Bennet yacía tendida sobre la cama de su habitación, respiraba débilmente y sin siquiera recuperar la conciencia, comenzó a temblar y a sudar. Su madre daba vueltas inútiles, mordiéndose las uñas mientras que el médico colocaba sobre la cabeza de la enferma una pequeña toalla.

El convite había quedado disuelto en cuestión de minutos, Bingley había llevado en el carruaje a la enferma y a sus padres, Darcy se había ofrecido a acercar a las hermanas que preocupadas reprimían el llanto apretando con fuerza sus blancos dientes. Ellas ahora estaban el salón, temblando casi tanto como su pobre hermana, pero por miedo. Por miedo y por aquella dura espera.

- Se recuperará- intentó consolar Bingley. Jane colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido.

Nadie respondió, porque ninguno podía asegurar que aquello fuera cierto.

En la planta de arriba, la Señora Bennet sin soportar más ese malestar preguntó:  
- ¿Qué le pasa, doctor?

- Querida, deja que haga su trabajo- El Señor Bennet estaba sentado en una silla cerca del lecho de su hija. No había hablado y aunque no mostraba síntomas de nervios tan evidentes como los de su mujer, su aspecto había envejecido bastantes años y sus ojos habían perdido brillo, mostrando un aspecto muy cansado.

El médico tardó bastante en hablar, como si estuviera seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras.

- Desgraciadamente no todas las enfermedades tienen nombre y es difícil sólo con ver los síntomas, confirmar la enfermedad.

- ¿Está insinuando que no sabe lo que le ocurre?

- Tengo alguna suposición

- ¡Pues no se calle!- esta vez fue el Señor Bennet que se levantó de la silla con tanta brusquedad que ésta cayó al suelo.

- Les parecerá algo violenta- dijo el doctor pero ante la mirada de los Bennet, se decidió a hablar- Parecen síntomas de envenenamiento. ¿Han visto indicios de suicidio en su hija?¿Alguna depresión?

- ¡Qué locura y qué barbaridad! Mi niñita era la más feliz de Inglaterra- rugió la señora Bennet- Es la más feliz.

- Pero si es envenenamiento, se trata de uno muy poco fuerte o en pequeñas dosis- respondió con rapidez el doctor, intentando apaciguar la furia de los presentes- Podría tratarse de un veneno que mata al instante pero que debido a la pequeña dosis consumida no ha dañado todo el organismo, aún así...el veneno se irá poco a poco extendiendo por su cuerpo si no se detiene pronto.

- ¿Tiene cura?- preguntó el señor Bennet.

- Si es el veneno que tengo en mente, sí- respondió el doctor- Aunque el antídoto es muy caro, se puede considerar casi un producto exclusivo. No creo que puedan...

- El presupuesto que nos podamos permitir es cosa nuestra- le interrumpió el señor Bennet.

El aire se había convertido en una masa pastosa difícil de respirar, las hermanas Bennet permanecían en silencio, ahogando su llanto y frotando sus brazos como si de repente una brisa helada las hubiera alcanzado.

- Seguramente sea un desmayo sin importancia-intentó animar el señor Bingley. Su mejor amigo daba vueltas por la sala, visiblemente pensativo.

- Me siento como un intruso al estar entre ustedes en un momento tan delicado, supongo que prefieren estar solas...- dijo el Señor Darcy con sinceridad.

Ninguna de las hermanas respondió, inmersas todas en sus más negativos pensamientos. El Señor Darcy asintió, se dispuso a darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando oyó la voz firme de Elizabeth:

- Gracias- masculló la joven- Fue muy generoso al traernos con tanta rapidez a casa para poder estar al lado que nuestra pobre Kitty.

- Cualquier caballero lo hubiera hecho

- Muchos alimentaron su curiosidad rodeando a nuestra desvanecida hermana pero ninguno se ofreció a acercarnos a Longbourn.

El Señor Darcy asintió.

- Fue un placer- dijo y se marchó con rapidez.

En cuanto el Señor Darcy se había marchado, escucharon los pasos del médico que las saludó apartando su sombrero y sin explicar sobre el estado de Catherine Bennet, desapareció por la puerta de la entrada. Ante aquel gesto, Mary se levantó nerviosa del sofá donde había estado meditando.

- ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada sobre Kitty?- sin esperar respuesta de sus otras hermanas, Mary y Lydia se apresuraron a subir las escaleras, seguidas por Lizzy, Jane y Bingley.

Abrieron con estruendo la puerta y quedaron desoladas ante la imagen de Kitty pálida, tumbada sobre su cama.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene, papá?- preguntó Mary

El Señor Bennet tardó en hablar.

- El doctor no está seguro de que sea...

- ¡Veneno! ¡Qué estupidez más grande!- interrumpió gritando la Señora Bennet mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de gruesas lágrimas- ¿Por qué iba mi niña a consumir veneno?¿Por qué iba alguien a querer envenenar a mi linda hija?

Elizabeth colocó una mano sobre sus labios, sorprendida.

- Pero si en el convite nadie ha enfermado...- dijo Jane.

- ¡Mi niña! ¡Mi hermosa niña!- seguía gritando la Señora Bennet desconsolada.

Al día siguiente los vecinos de Herthfordshire acudieron en grupos a conocer el estado de la enferma, algunos realmente estaban preocupados, otros sólo pecaban de curiosidad. La Señora Bennet contaba entre llantos que Kitty aunque había recuperado la conciencia seguía muy débil de salud.

- Si está ya consciente, seguro que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que se levante de su cama- dijo la señora Long.

- Ojalá tengas razón, querida- contestó la Señora Bennet.

Lizzy y Jane esperaron que Mary y Lydia salieran de la habitación de Kitty para entrar ellas, no querían agobiarla con más de dos personas en la habitación.

- Le he leído mi libro preferido- informó Mary al salir del cuarto.

- Bien hecho, Mary- contestó Jane conmovida- seguro que eso le ha hecho sentirse mejor.

Las dos hermanas mayores se sentaron en los filos de la cama, miraron con lástima a una ojerosa Kitty.

Cuando Lizzy le acarició el pelo, la enferma dijo:

- No he intentado envenenarme

- Lo sabemos- contestó Lizzy.

- ¿Voy a morirme?- preguntó Catherine.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo dices eso, Kitty? ¡Te recuperarás!- dijo Jane inclinándose sobre su hermana para frotarle el brazo como señal de apoyo.

- ¿Y qué hago para evitar apagarme sino quedar tumbada en esta cama a esperar mi fin?

- ¡Pero si el doctor viene todas las semanas a verte!- exclamó Lizzy.

- Lizzy, no creo que por ponerme una mano en la frente y comprobar si respiro con tranquilidad consiga curarme, siento cómo voy perdiendo fuerza...

- ¿Quieres decir que no te da ninguna clase de medicación?- se escandalizó Jane.

- Ninguna- reconoció Kitty.

Lizzy la miró extrañada, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación con rapidez, consternada por aquella noticia. A lo lejos podía oír la voz de Kitty disculpándose con Jane por ser el motivo por el cual la mayor de las Bennet se había quedado sin luna de miel.

- ¡Mamá!- la voz enfurecida de Lizzy asustó a su madre que estaba informando a las vecinas.

- Lizzy no grites así ¿Dónde está tu educación?

- Siento haber entrado así, Señora Long, Señora Lucas...pero necesito hablar en privado con mi madre.

En cuanto las vecinas se marcharon, Lizzy se sentó en un sofá enfrente de su madre. Le expuso con nerviosismo que había descubierto que Kitty no tomaba medicación alguna, esta vez la Señora Bennet se atrevió a reconocer que la medicación, un antídoto, era tan caro que no podían permitírselo.

- ¿Ni siquiera Jane?- preguntó Elizabeth.

- El Señor Bingley tiene que enviar cierto dinero a su hermana soltera y Jane sólo tiene derecho a la mitad de lo que gana su marido. No podría disponer de esa cantidad antes de que el año llegara a su fin, el generoso corazón de su marido no puede hacer nada ante unas leyes tan estipuladas- dijo la señora Bennet. Era un fastidio la forma en la que el dinero convertía al matrimonio en un negocio más pensó Lizzy.

El Señor Bennet acababa de llegar al salón y participó en la conversación.

- Según comentó el doctor, harían falta cuatro pequeños botes del antídoto para ser consumidos uno cada semana y al ser una medicina nueva, cuesta 1000 libras cada uno. Ves que es un precio desorbitado- dijo el Señor Bennet- En total 4000 libras y sólo una esposa de un hombre que cobrara al menos 8000 libras podría permitirse tal coste. Nuestro querido Bingley cobra la mitad.

- Pero al menos Jane podría dar 1000 libras para el primer bote.

- Si un bote de antídoto es insuficiente ¿Eso cómo nos ayudaría?- dijo la Señora Bennet.

- Nos daría tiempo.

Nadie dijo nada, todos meditando en aquella última frase. Esperanzados, agotados y con las caras pálidas ante tanta tragedia. Una débil voz interrumpió las divagaciones:

- Daré esas mil libras- Jane estaba apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana. Con los ojos llorosos y la cara más pálida que de costumbre.

* * *

Una semana después cuando Kitty ya había ingerido el primer antídoto, su cara tenía mejor color e incluso podía levantarse de la cama aunque seguía sufriendo cierto mareo y sus músculos se contraían con debilidad.

La familia había decidido fingir cierta felicidad para mantener alto el ánimo de la enferma, cuando Kitty estaba en la habitación todo eran risas, bromas o las típicas discusiones de antaño. Pero cuando ella regresaba a su habitación volvían los suspiros agitados, las caras tristes y las tímidas sonrisas de consolación que compartían.

Jane había cancelado finalmente el viaje de luna de miel pero se había instalado en la casa de su marido, opinaba que cuanto menos gente hubiera viviendo en Longbourn con más rapidez se repondría su hermana pequeña. Jane siempre oscilaba entre el más tierno optimismo y los llantos más profundos y parecía que cada día tenía una opinión diferente sobre las esperanzas de vida de la propia Kitty.

Mary había dejado de tocar el piano y se había obsesionado con lecturas sobre la muerte, buscando algo de optimismo y felicidad en aquellos pequeños párrafos de autores tan reputados. No podía comprender cómo los expertos podían considerar que había arte entre tanto adjetivo oscuro y se reía de sí misma al recordar como semanas atrás los había alabado.

Lidia, sorprendentemente había abandonado su carácter risueño, pasaba horas con Kitty fingiendo ser la misma niña alocada y le contaba historias sobre oficiales que realmente no había vivido pues hacía semanas que no salía de casa, no quería separarse de su hermana preferida durante más de media hora.

En cuanto a Elizabeth al ser la más testaruda era la única que no podía quedarse sentada creyendo que todo había sido un accidente y que aquella deprimente etapa pasaría. Se movía con nerviosismo y casi torpeza, además de que estaba más susceptible que nunca y su mal humor había llegado a extremos incalculables.

- Un oficial vestido con su uniforme vio como una hermosa joven tropezaba y se caía al río- Lidia se había sentado sobre la cama, junto a Kitty y fingía alegría y buen humor mientras leía el libro que sujetaba entre las manos- Nada más verla fue corriendo a salvarla...

- No es eso lo que está escrito en el libro- se quejó Kitty.

- ¡Claro que lo está!- dijo Lydia apartando el libro de la mirada de su hermana.

- ¡Demasiado tarde! Tengo altas capacidades para leer, en especial poemas, y en el libro que mantienes en tus manos, querida hermana, no hacía mención a oficiales, los cuales parecen vivir sólo en tu mente, sino a la propia voluntad de la naturaleza...

- Oh- exclamó Lydia arrugando la nariz como si estuviera enfadada con el libro- Pero qué iba a encontrar interesante en la biblioteca de Mary- se excusó la chica- Mucho más entretenido mis historias de romances inventados. Pero por interrumpirme, no te contaré el final.

- ¡Lydia, no puedes ser tan cruel! ¿Es que no te apiadas de tu pobre hermana enferma? – exclamó Kitty con exageración, mientras su hermana se levantaba indiferente- Acaso me vas a dejar aquí tumbada pensando en mil posibles finales, la mayoría trágicos y descorazonadores. Si eso ocurre, mi ánimo descenderá y será todo culpa tuya.

Lydia se rió entre dientes, fingió ignorar a su hermana mientras se arreglaba el lazo del pelo mirándose al espejo. Al fin añadió- Finalmente los dos se enamoran y se fugaron a tierras lejanas y exóticas.

- Hermoso.

- Mis finales siempre son hermosos, querida Kitty- Lydia miró hacia arriba con ensoñación.

* * *

En Netherfield la situación era parecida. Jane estaba sentada en la butaca, con una manta encima pues Bingley temía que ella por preocupación se descuidara tanto que enfermara también.

- Se repondrá...- intentaba animarla Bingley- Quizá si este año Caroline recibiera menos dinero, seguro que no le importaría...además aún le queda algo de la herencia de papá. No como yo, que lo gasté todo en comprar algunas propiedades, como Netherfield pero...

- Charles, cariño...no te agites, estoy segura que en mi casa conseguirán de alguna forma u otra el dinero- Jane suspiró- Además ella está mucho mejor, quizá consumió algo en mal estado...el médico pudo haberse equivocado. Porque veneno...¡Es algo tan romántico e improbable! ¡Casi diría que es una muerte de reyes y duques!

Bingley se sentó al lado de su mujer- Tienes razón. Todo se resolverá...

- Sí, lo hará...tiene que resolverse- dijo Jane esperanzada.

El criado irrumpió en la sala para anunciar la vista del Señor Darcy.

- Hágalo pasar.

Darcy apareció con su natural seriedad, muy acorde en aquella situación.

- No quiero importunarlos con mi presencia en un momento así. Pero estaba preocupado por su estado de ánimo y una carta me pareció demasiado fría, menos para tratar temas tan delicados como el que hoy nos conmueve.

- ¡Darcy, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a todas las casas que nosostros podamos poseer!- dijo Bingley- aún más si vienes a ofrecernos tu apoyo.

Jane sólo asintió aún sin estar acostumbrada a ser la señora de aquella casa.

- Muchas gracias. Seguro que su compañía nos hace mucho bien- dijo finalmente Jane con algo de timidez

- He oído que su hermana se encuentra mucho mejor...

- Mucho mejor- admitió Jane- Incluso cabe la posibilidad de que el diagnóstico de envenenamiento fuera sólo un error médico, aunque el antídoto parece haberle hecho bien también podría ser causa de las horas en cama.

- Un buen reposo favorece siempre- dijo Darcy.

- Completamente de acuerdo- dijo Jane- Nuestra querida Kitty ya puede hasta bromear pero nosotros no nos atrevemos a tener esperanzas.

- Puedo ofrecerles un médico que tengo en alta estima. Estoy seguro de que él no errará en sus conclusiones.

- ¡Maravillosa idea!- exclamó Bingley- tuve el placer de conocer al Señor Walsh y no puedo tener mejor opinión de él como persona y como profesional.

- Me complace tanto escucharle- dijo Jane- Y perdóneme señor Darcy que acepte sin siquiera negarme una vez por cortesía, pero estoy tan preocupada por la salud de mi hermana que cualquier negación me parece una pérdida de tiempo.

- En cuestiones de salud es favorable ser conciso, claro y rápido como en la mayoría de las materias- dijo el Señor Darcy- Me alegra que haya aceptado sin mucha duda. Permíteme que escriba ahora mismo la carta, Bingley.

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo Charles- ¡Cuánto antes sea enviada antes podrá visitar el doctor Walsh a Catherine! Ya sabe dónde guardo la pluma y el papel...

La enferma había sido trasladada a la habitación de los padres, cuyas ventanas eran más grandes y el aire fresco podía beneficiar mucho a Kitty. Elizabeth aprovechando esta situación, se coló en la habitación de su hermana pequeña y se puso a rebuscar entre sus pertenencias. Una tos seca interrumpió su búsqueda.

Mary estaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirando críticamente a Elizabeth.

- ¿Qué haces mirando entre las cosas de Kitty? ¿Qué buscas?

- ¡Su diario!

- ¿Es que piensas leerlo?- se escandalizó Mary.

- Así es- Ante la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana, Lizzy añadió- No podemos olvidar que nuestra querida hermana ha sido envenenada, estoy segura de que no fue un intento de suicidio, así que alguien intentó matarla con veneno.

- ¿Qué motivos iban a tener?

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero averiguar! ¿Y qué mejor forma que leer su diario, donde seguramente dedica largas páginas a sus relaciones más íntimas?

- Aunque tus fines sean nobles, no me pienso inmiscuir en una tarea que viola la intimidad de Kitty...

- No te he pedido que te unas, pero apreciaría que guardaras este secreto...

Mary asintió.

En ese momento sonó la campanilla de la entrada, indicando la llegada de un visitante. Elizabeth se guardó el diario en uno de los grandes bolsillos de su vestido.

Mary se abalanzó sobre la ventana del pasillo, y desde la planta de arriba vio a los que aguardaban tras la puerta cerrada.

- ¡Es Jane! Acompañada del señor Bingley, quiero decir nuestro hermano Charles y el Señor Darcy, también de un hombre que no conozco.

Lizzy, curiosa, se colocó junto a su hermana para ver a los visitantes. En efecto, ese tercer hombre no era un habitante de Meryton ni Hethfordshire, Elizabeth nunca había visto su cara. Era bastante bajito, con unas grandes entradas y un prominente bigote.

- Tiene cara de buena persona- opinó Mary.

- Creo no equivocarme si me atrevo a insinuar que es médico- dijo Lizzy mirando el maletín que llevaba el acompañante de los Bingley y Darcy.

- ¿Otro médico? ¿Crees que él será capaz de curar a Kitty?

- No lo sé, Mary...No lo sé- Elizabeth suspiró- Dios sabrá.

Elizabeth dejó de mirar por la ventana y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para salir por la puerta de la cocina, acariciaba el bolsillo donde había guardado el diario como si temiera que entre escalón y escalón fuera a desaparecer.

- ¿A donde vas?- preguntó Mary gritando desde la planta de arriba.

- Necesito despejarme- respondió Lizzy con simpleza.

* * *

La joven ni siquiera se fijo por donde andaba, manchándose los zapatos con barro húmedo. Su cabeza estaba alzada, mirando al horizonte donde los edificios más altos de Hertfordshyre se comenzaban a percibir. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza, rodeada por el tumulto de los compradores, los gritos de los comerciantes y los ladridos lastimeros de algunos perros abandonados.

Elizabeth se obligó a evadirse de tanto ruido, aunque en cierto modo se sintió más cómoda que en el sepulcral silencio que había inundado su casa. Abrió el diario con manos torpes y comenzó a leer desde las últimas páginas. Los nombres de varios soldados aparecieron subrayados, escritos con fuerza como si los pensamientos de Kitty en eso momentos estuvieran acompañados por la emoción y la alegría.

Lizzy se levantó del banco, repitió los nombres varias veces, temiendo olvidarlos. Sus pasos le llevaron casi a ciegas a la taberna donde tantas veces Wickham les había invitado, miró hacía la puerta con una pequeña duda. No estaba bien visto que una mujer entrara sin la compañía de ningún hombre a una taberna. Pero la duda fue tan míninma, que resuelta y altiva Lizzy se adentró en aquel local de hombres.

Las miradas de los más borrachos se giraron hacia ella con brusquedad, tanto que Elizabeth se sorprendió de que sus cuellos no crujieran. La mayoría de aquellos sedientos "caballeros" la siguieron con la mirada como si fueran zorros salivando ante un delicioso pedazo de carne.

Elizabeth evitó pasar al lado de los más alcoholizados, y se deslizó hasta el lado de un grupo de casacas rojas. Antes de que ellos pudieran darse cuenta de su presencia, Lizzy se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- ¿Abraham Fisher?

Un chico bastante guapo, de pelos rubios y rizados giró la cabeza hacia Elizabeth. La estudió de arriba abajo, sin ocultar su sorpresa ante la presencia de una joven sola. Pero de repente la reconoció:

- ¿No eres tú la preferida de Wickham?- su voz denotaba altos grados de ron en su sangre.

- Supongo que usted es Fisher- dijo Elizabeth.

- Ey chicos- llamó Abraham Fisher a sus compañeros- La compañera de baile de Wickham ha venido a visitarnos...

Ese simple comentario fue suficiente para saber que ellos habían asistido a la boda, pues en la única fiesta que ella había bailado con Wickham era la boda. ¿Por qué? Seguramente a causa de la insistencia de su madre. Kitty había estado muy pendiente de los caballeros solteros, así como soldados, que había en la boda. ¿Y si alguno de ellos le había causado ese perjuicio? ¿Sería el prepotente Fisher del que tanto había escrito en su diario Kitty el causante de los males?

- ¿Conoció a mi hermana Catherine Bennet?- quiso saber Elizabeth.

- ¡Oh, la pequeña Kitty!- gritó Fisher- una chica con mucha vitalidad, aunque resultó ser algo enfermiza...

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó otro soldado.

- ¿Se ha diluido el veneno?- se atrevió Fisher a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo sabe lo del veneno, Señor Fisher?

- En esta pequeña ciudad las noticias vuelan- contestó con simpleza el borracho, sonriendo a sus amigos.

- ¿Está usted muy familiarizado con los venenos? Supongo que en la guerra tienen que manipular todo tipo de químicos...

- Espera- dijo incrédulo Fisher- ¿Me está acusando Señorita Bennet?

- Los rumores no vuelan tan rápido, señor Fisher... y usted me parece un hombre que disfruta demasiado del ron. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado viéndose con mi hermana? ¿Le prometió algo y ella averiguó que no lo cumpliría? ¿Alguna fuga indiscreta a la que ella se negó?

- Es usted muy imaginativa, señorita Bennet- dijo Fisher sin poder mirarle muy detenidamente a los ojos, debido a que no podía guardar completamente el equilibrio - ¿Quiere alguna copa? ¡Así estaremos en igualdad de condiciones!- Fisher rió ante su atrevimiento y sus amigos lo secundaron con risitas más bajas.

Abraham Fisher intentó servirle en un vaso, con tan poca puntería que derramó parte del interior de la botella en el vestido de Elizabeth. Ella enfadada se agarró el vestido y abrió la boca para hablar pero una voz que ella conocía muy bien le interrumpió.

- ¿Señorita Bennet la están molestando?

El Señor Lucas que estaba dos mesas a la izquierda, se acercó a ella para ofrecerle ayuda.

- ¿Qué clase de caballeros son que ofenden de esa forma a una señorita?- preguntó enfadado el Señor Lucas al ver la falda mojada de Elizabeth. Ella seguía intentando secarla.

- ¡Nosotros! ¡Fue ella la que entró a buscarme! Y ya sabe cuales pueden ser los motivos de una mujer para entrar sola en un bar de hombres...¡Busca amante! ¡O quizá se lo busca a una de sus hermanas!

- Es usted un caballero despre...- comenzó el señor Lucas pero Lizzy le interrumpió hablando por fin.

- Ni siquiera se merece que usted le llame caballero, señor Lucas- Elizabeth alzó la barbilla- ¿Sería tan generoso de acompañarme hasta la salida del bar?

- Sería un honor, señorita Bennet.


	10. X

He de confesar que estoy haciendo muchos menos cambios de los que había planeado en un primer momento, porque me veo con menos tiempo libre del que creía tener (y para colmo acabé escribiendo y subiendo otro fanfic). Así que, básicamente, me estoy limitando a subirlos de nuevo y corregir algunos errores extraños de fanfiction, por ejemplo al poner u otro nombre con un punto dentro, me desaparecía la palabra entera :S cosa rara.

Aquí tenéis el décimo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews o han mostrado interés siguiendo o clasificando como favorito este fanfic.

**CAPÍTULO X**

En el corto camino vuelta a casa, Elizabeth no pudo parar de pensar que ese estúpido Abraham Fisher tenía algo que ver con la enfermedad de su pobre hermana Catherine. Lo demostraría, claro que lo haría...

Al entrar en su casa se cruzó con Jane y aquel señor que ella no conocía.

- ¡Lizzy!- exclamó su hermana- Te estuve buscando por toda la casa

- Había salido a airearme- dijo Lizzy, suspirando ante el recuerdo de la incómoda situación que había vivido en la taberna.

Jane miró al caballero que tenía al lado, lo presentó como el Doctor Walsh y añadió, después de que el hombre se hubiera despedido y marchado, que sus conclusiones médicas eran iguales a las de su doctor tradicional.

- Ahora no podemos dudar que realmente es veneno- dijo Jane mirando hacia el suelo. Lizzy sólo suspiró.

- Es inadmisible que Dios envíe con tanta injusticia la desdicha a nuestra casa, mientas otro hombres que no podrían considerarse apenas humanos pueden andar sin veneno en sus cuerpos, mientras que y bien Dios lo sabe, lo merecen más

- Ay querida Lizzy...todas estamos apenadas ante estos injustos designios de Dios, pero no desesperes, no está todo perdido para nuestra querida hermana pues ella está mejorando y Charles y yo haremos todo lo posible para poder ofrecer más dinero- Jane se tocó la nuca, cansada- No reniegues de Dios ahora, hermana, es lo único a lo que podemos aferrarnos.

- Pero además con cuanto descaro ignora la policía este caso, alegando que es un claro ejemplo de suicidio. Mas espero que Dios salve a Kitty de este pesar pues ser enterrada sin siquiera bendición sería algo terrible para su gentil alma- Lizzy casi se atraganto al decir esta frase, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que sopesaba la posibilidad de que Kitty falleciera. También pensó en cuantas personas honorables habrían muerto sin bendiciones y lejos de los cementerios sagrados por el simple hecho de haberse suicididado. Si ellos no habían tenido una vida digna ¿no sería más justo asegurarles una muerte al amparo de Dios, en lugar de negarles este derecho tan humano? ¿Realmente quien decide que la vida no es lo suficiente bella para ser soportable debe prescindir también de la salvación eterna?

- Quizá una visita a la iglesia nos haría bien- sugirió Jane, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Lizzy lo agradeció en su fuero interno.

Así hicieron y tras una hora de rezos y esperanza regresaron a su casa donde la cena se estaba sirviendo. Todos los Bennet, incluso Kitty que tenía un tono de piel más saludable estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. El círculo lo cerraban Charles Bingley y Andrew Comb que había venido a dar buenísimas noticias.

- ¡Hijas mías! ¡No saben cuánto tienen que agradecerle a nuestro querido señor Comb!- gritó la Señora Bennet, su marido asintió a su lado.

- No es a mí a quién tienen que agradecer, si no a mis fieles feligreses- respondió, modesto, Comb.

- ¿De qué se trata? ¡No nos dejen con esta intriga!- dijo Lizzy, acomodándose en la mesa.

- El Señor Comb ha participado activamente en la recuperación de Kitty- dijo el Señor Bennet enviando una dulce mirada a su hija enferma.

- Pidió, el domingo pasado en la misa que él preside, dinero para la pobre Kitty y parece que los habitantes de allí no pecan en absoluto de avaricia o egoísmo...- continuó la Señora Bennet.

- No puedo quejarme de feligreses- dijo Comb antes de pasarse la servilleta por los labios.

- ¡Consiguió recaudar el precio de un antídoto más!

- ¡Oh, Señor Comb! ¡Qué generoso de su parte!- dijo Jane.

- No sabríamos cómo agradecérselo – dijo Lizzy.

- Manteniéndome como uno de sus invitados a estas deliciosas cenas- dijo el Señor Comb- Con eso me conformaría.

- ¡Oh, Señor Comb! ¡Sabe que aquí es siempre bienvenido!- dijo la Señora Bennet.

Parecía que las oraciones habían obtenido su fruto, pensó Lizzy a la mañana siguiente al ver que el buen estado de Kitty se mantenía un día después. Desayunaron toda la familia, excepto Jane que se había marchado después de la cena a su casa con su marido. Esa mañana Mary le contó más sobre la visita del Señor Walsh, que al parecer había sido muy amable con Kitty, que había venido acompañado de Darcy pero éste se había ido apenas dos minutos después de que llegaran, que los artilugios que usaban el Doctor provenían sin alguna duda de la ciudad, pues eran muy modernos.

El Señor Bennet dejó que sus dos hijas terminaran la conversación y llamó a la mayor para que se reuniera con él en su despacho. Lizzy entró sin imaginarse de qué quería su padre conversar, quizá sólo quería bromear un poco, relajar toda la tensión que había mantenido las últimas semanas.

- Lizzy, querida, me ha llegado una noticia que no me ha gustado nada- dijo con el semblante serio cuando Elizabeth entró en la sala y se sentó ante él.

- Me sorprendes mucho, padre, no tengo idea alguna de lo que puedes estar hablando...

- He hablado con el Señor Lucas...

- Oh- exclamó Lizzy.

- Creo que ya sabes de qué estoy hablando

- ¡No te enfades! Entré por buenos motivos...

- ¿Qué motivos ibas a tener para correr ese riesgo? No hay hombres exactamente respetables a horas tan tempranas en un bar. ¿Quién va a beber tan pronto? Sólo los adictos...

- Estaba buscando a alguien...

- ¿Un hombre, Lizzy?

- No es lo que piensas. No me movieron intereses amorosos en absoluto- Lizzy cogió aire para hablar- Creo saber quién le hizo ese daño a Kitty, padre.

- ¿Quién la envenenó?- los ojos del señor Bennet chispearon intrigantes

Lizzy asintió y su padre cambió radicalmente el gesto curioso de su semblante

- ¡No, Lizzy! No puedes entrar en una taberna a buscar a un hombre que envenena a las damas sin remordimiento alguno...¿Es que no puedes ver el peligro que corres?

- Quizá fue una insensatez, no me atrevo a negarlo. Pero sabes que en el estado de preocupación y desesperación en el que nos encontramos es difícil mantener la serenidad

- Pero debes intentarlo. Me niego a que otra hija mía sufra una desventura como esa ¿No entiendes lo preocupado que me tienes?

- Sí, padre y pido perdón por todo ese pesar. Prometo que no se repetirá esa visita...

- ¡Ay, Lizzy! ¿Y cómo creerte? ¡Si yo mismo te enseñé a actuar según tus criterios e impulsos! Y siempre me he enorgullecido de esa característica que compartimos...- El Señor Bennet se levantó para acercarse a mirar por la ventana como si el paisaje pudiera disipar sus ideas- Pero, hija mía, me he visto obligado a tomar una decisión para garantizar tu seguridad.

Elizabeth levantó la cabeza intrigada e incluso preocupada. El Señor Bennet tardó algunos segundos en responder, esperando alguna réplica de Lizzy que no llegó.

- La menor de los Lucas, tu buena amiga Charlotte...quiero decir la Señora Collins ha requerido tu visita en muchas ocasiones y las has rechazado con cortesía, lo comprendo en un momento familiar tan delicado...pero, querida, creo que lo mejor es que aceptes

- ¿Ahora? ¡Padre, quiero hacerle compañía a Kitty!

- Para eso Catherine tiene otras tres hermanas y sabes que Lydia ocupa gran parte de su tiempo ¡Incluso ha rechazado una invitación de una de sus amigas! Algo que realmente nunca pensé que iba a vivir para ver...- El Señor Bennet calló al darse cuenta de que se estaba desviando del asunto que estaban tratando- Lo que quiero decir, Lizzy, es que será mejor para todos que te des un respiro y salgas de Hertfordshire... Para Kitty también le hará bien que haya menos gente en la casa.

- ¡...pero Padre!- se quejó Elizabeth sin saber a qué argumentos recurrir.

- No es negociable querida, ya he tomado la decisión. No actúes como si te estuviera castigando...Son unas vacaciones bien merecidas, Lizzy.

Un padre tan testarudo como el Señor Bennet nunca cambia de idea cuando está empecinado en algo, ésta era la queja que se repetía con frecuencia en la cabeza de Lizzy cuando viajaba hacia Kent. La buena noticia era que tanto su amiga como el Señor Comb estarían por allí, e incluso la presencia del pedante Señor Collins podría resultar divertida en unos momentos tan tristes como los que la familia Bennet estaba traspasando.

No recordaba un viaje más tedioso que aquel, más cansino y menos gratificante. Los paisajes le parecían incluso menos atractivos, no es que Kent fuera una región fea, al contrario, el problema era que ella no estaba de humor para apreciar ningún bello horizonte.

Por fin el carruaje llegó ante la hogareña casa de su amiga. Charlotte fue a darle la bienvenida ella misma, seguida de su marido.

- ¡Oh, Lizzy, estábamos tan contentos al oír sobre tu visita!- gritó Charlotte al ver a su amiga. Lizzy contestó con una sonrisa de cortesía- Pero pareces cansada, el viaje ha sido muy largo...y tu humor no debe estar muy alto, qué desgracia más grande lo de la pobre Kitty.

- Ya está mejor- informó Lizzy

- Me alegra, prima, oír de la mejoría de su querida hermana...No podía recibir en estos instantes mejores nuevas. Dios ha enviado un poco de salud a nuestra familia.

- Espero que tenga razón, Señor Collins- contestó Lizzy- En la fecha de hoy no puedo afirmar que esté completamente recuperada, pero presiento que esa fecha está cerca, muy cerca...

- Rezaré por ello- musitó el Señor Collins

- ¡Claro que se recuperará pronto! ¡Es una joven fuerte!- exclamó Charlotte.

Justo al día siguiente de su llegada, después de haber dormido largas horas para reponerse del cansancio del viaje, el Señor Collins y su amiga la llevaron a almorzar a la casa de Lady Catherine, Rosings. Había escuchado tanto de esa mujer que le daba curiosidad conocerla aunque ya preveía que no le iba a agradar su presencia.

No se parecía en nada a su sobrino, el Señor Darcy, quizá sólo en la forma en que alzaba la cabeza o quitaba la mirada cuando algún tema de conversación le aburría, de todas formas, ni en su momento más despreciable el Señor Darcy se había mostrado tan prepotente como Lady Catherine en aquel primer encuentro y los que lo precedieron.

- He oído mucho sobre su familia- dijo Lady Catherine. Su hija, a su lado, sólo asintió. El Señor Collins sonrió bobalicón como si las palabras de su benefactora fueran un gran halago.

- ¿Qué ha oído exactamente?- fingió interés Lizzy

- Que este año han pasado por muchas calamidades

- No todo han sido calamidades, también una de mis hermanas se ha casado felizmente este año...Ha sido, sin duda, un año con penas y alegrías...aunque en estos instantes las penas venzan.

- Problemas de salud, he oído- dijo Lady Catherine- ¿Es su hermana mayor la que padece?

- No, una de las pequeñas- respondió Lizzy.

Lady Catherine no dijo nada por unos segundos, pero tuvo que estar buscando temas de conversación porque al rato volvió hablar:

- Escuché también que tiene una estrecha amistad con mis sobrinos: El Señor Fitzwilliam Darcy y el Coronel Fitzwilliam.

- Quizá estrecha amistad sea un término excesivo.

- ¿Ha conocido a la esposa de Fitzwilliam?

- ¿Se refiere a la del Coronel?

- ¡Por supuesto!- pareció ofendida ante la duda- El Señor Darcy no está en disposición de buscar esposa en estos momentos, es un hombre muy ocupado, de todas formas... creo que puedo decir con felicidad que cuando mi sobrino se decida a contraer matrimonio, eligirá a mi querida Anne, como tantas veces hemos soñado su madre y yo ¿No le parece esencial cumplir los sueños de los padres?

- Siempre que aquellos sean más profundos que los nuestros propios, claro.

- Pero creo que ha eludido mi pregunta. ¿Ha conocido a la Señora Fitzwilliam?

Elizabeth supuso que Lady Catherine había oído de la amistad de Elizabeth con el Coronel, de aquella proposición que no se llegó a realizar y de aquella carta que cortó todo contacto. Se estaba divirtiendo con aquella insistente pregunta, por alguna razón Lady Catherine había decidido que Elizabeth Bennet no era de su agrado antes de siquiera conocerla. Quizá la idea de que podría haber sido esposa de uno de sus sobrinos la había atormentado o quizá se había enterado de que tenía una gran amistad con el Señor Comb.

- ¡No he eludido...! Usted me hizo otra pregunta- Lizzy dio un trago de su copa- No he tenido el placer de conocer a la Señora Fitzwilliam, no había oído que ya se había celebrado la boda. Sólo sé que ella es una enfermera española.

- En efecto- dijo Lady Catherine- No se puede negar la belleza de la joven pero habría encontrado más apropiado que se desposara con una joven de más alta alcurnia, española... si es que tanto se desvivía por las hispanas...Una simple enfermera, me temo que pronto notaremos su falta de clase.

- Según he leído la situación española ahora mismo no es fácil, ahora incluso las hijas de los más reputados caballeros ayudan en las enfermerías a los oficiales y otros militantes heridos. Por eso, el Coronel ha tenido que ir a apoyar a las tropas españolas frente a la amenaza francesa...

- ¡Oh, ese tal Señor Bonaparte! Dudo que la revolución salga de las fronteras francesas, no es el primer hombre que se da aires de grandeza y es abatido en poco tiempo...

- No sé mucho de política ni de guerra, Mi Lady.

- ¡Es sentido común, querida! Pero hablemos de otras cosas más importantes- dijo Catherine de Bourgh - He escuchado también que el Señor Collins le ha presentado al Señor Comb.

- Así ha sido, en los días previos a mi boda. Fue una lástima que usted no pudiera asistir porque...- comenzó el Señor Collins.

- Señor Collins- le interrumpió Lady Catherine- Seguramente no se ha percatado de hacia dónde estaba dirigida mi mirada, ante la duda le aclararé que le preguntaba a la Señorita Bennet, no a usted.

- Perdone la interrupción- dijo avergonzado Collins.

Era patético la forma en que Lady Catherine le interrogaba sin dejar que nadie más hablara, Charlotte se había abandonado ya a sus propios pensamientos y comía con lentitud, la hija de Lady Catherine parecía una chica de pocas palabras y en ocasiones Lizzy se olvidó por completo de su presencia. El único deseoso por hablar era el Señor Collins y Lizzy se hubiera intercambiado por él con gusto.

- También conozco al Señor Comb.

- Seguramente coincidiremos en decir que es un hombre bastante hipócrita y que sus modales no son los propios del dueño de una rectoría

- Me pareció un hombre bastante agradable- respondió Elizabeth y Lady Catherine no ocultó su disgusto ante esa respuesta.

- Querida prima, todos sostenemos una gran amistad con el Señor Comb pero hay que reconocer que Lady Catherine tiene razón al hacer dicha mención de sus modales... Es una falta excusable, por supuesto, debido a que ha ido tantas veces de misiones...

- Señor Collins... ¡Un hombre nunca olvida sus modales porque entonces se convierte en un animal!- exclamó Lady Catherine. Elizabeth no dijo nada, contenta de que la conversación se centrara ahora entre Collins y la vanidosa anfitriona. Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de oír la chillona voz de su ahora más querido primo.

Desgraciadamente esa no fue la única visita, sino que se repitió al menos dos veces más y Lady Catherine no cambió en absoluto su carácter, incluso le hizo preguntas sobre la edad y las cualidades de ella y de sus hermanas, le rogó que tocara el piano, para después insinuar que su amada Anne podría haber sido una gran pianista si no fuera por su constitución enfermiza.

Por esas razones y porque además Lizzy no había recibido noticia alguna sobre la salud de Kitty, Elizabeth entró en Rossings suspirando abatida. Como siempre, Lady Catherine estaba sentada en un sofá, donde daba la bienvenida acompaña de su hija, como si fueran reinas. Poco después de llegar y saludar a la anfitriona, llegó otro invitado.

- ¡Sobrino!- exclamó Catherine y Lizzy maldijo a la coincidencia una vez más, la compañía de Darcy o de Fitzwilliam sería igualmente incómoda. Aunque en realidad con el Señor Darcy acababa de entablar cierta tolerancia, agradecida porque el señor la acerca a su casa con rapidez cuando Kitty se desmayó. Por ello y por primera vez en su vida, Lizzy se alegró de que "sobrino" equivaliera a Señor Darcy.

El Señor Darcy saludó a todos con la misma cortesía, lo que molestó en cierto modo a Lizzy... Darcy se había dirigido con la misma sobriedad a ella que a Charlotte, con esta última apenas había intercambiado más de dos palabras.

En la cena sólo se escuchaba la altanera voz de Lady Catherine y las breves respuestas del Señor Darcy, se hizo especial mención a Georgina, la hermana de Darcy y a las propiedades de Pemberly, que según escuchó Lizzy eran dignas de observación.

- Pemberly es tan hermoso que cuando mi sobrino está ausente, se abren al público las salas más antiguas y mejor decoradas.

El Señor Darcy no parecía a estar dispuesto a hablar sobre la belleza de su hogar, así que le preguntó a su tía sobre algunos conocidos entre los que por suerte no se encontraba el Coronel Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth estaba segura de que Darcy había evitado nombrar a su primo por respeto a ella, algo que se agradecía.

Después de la cena, El Señor Darcy se ofreció a enseñar los nuevos jardines a los invitados, a Lady Catherine le pareció una idea estupenda.

- Entenderán que no desee desplazarme ahora mismo hacía los jardines, debería hacer compañía a mi querida Ann a la que las flores y el polen no le hacen mucho bien. De todas formas, mi sobrino conoce como la palma de su mano los jardines y será un guía estupendo.

Sólo el señor Collins lamentó la decisión de Lady Catherine.

Mientras iban caminando, Darcy y Elizabeth iban en cabeza y detrás el matrimonio Collins, el marido de Charlotte presumía de que no necesitaba un guía ya que Lady Catherine se había encargado de que una criada le mostrara los hermosos jardines el primer día que acudió a Rosings.

- Fue una velada realmente agradable, la casa y los jardines son en su conjunto una de las maravillas arquitectónicas más exquisitas de Inglaterra e incluso, me atrevo a decir, del mundo entero- dijo el Señor Collins y Lizzy al escucharle, pensó que seguramente él no había visitado muchas ciudades más y por tanto no había podido apreciar otras "maravillas arquitectónicas".

- Señor Darcy- se dirigió Lizzy al caballero- Usted ha llegado a Kent recientemente ¿vino directamente desde Hertfordshire?

- No. Tuve que pasar una temporada en Londres, para ocuparme de algunos asuntos que había dejado descuidados.

Lizzy asintió- Sólo quería preguntarle si tenía noticias sobre mi hermana Kitty.

- ¿Acaso no ha recibido ninguna carta?

- Ninguna- dijo Elizabeth, dejando escapar un suspiro

- El correo es lento, pero seguramente reciba una en poco tiempo, según me ha contado Bingley, usted y su hermana Jane se mandan correspondencias continuamente

El Señor Darcy no se equivocaba. Fue justamente el día después a esa conversación cuando llegó una carta firmada por Jane Bingley y dirigida a su hermana. Elizabeth dejó abandonado su desayuno y se encerró en la habitación que le había cedido Charlotte para leer la carta con intimidad.

Sus dedos le temblaban y tardo algo más de un minuto en desdoblar el pergamino, cuando comenzó a leer el pergamino vibraba a causa de sus nerviosas manos.

_Querida Lizzy, lamento decir que esta carta no contiene simples saludos, ni siquiera buenas noticias. Aunque nuestro júbilo era máximo cuando la recuperación de Kitty parecía completa, una nueva y acusada recaído nos arrancó sin compasión la esperanza de que nuestra desvalida hermana no necesitara más tratamiento. Tras largos días sin consumir ningún tipo de medicamento, su salud se ha visto claramente afectada, su palidez y debilidad no es tan notable como la de la noche de mi boda pero su ánimo no es el habitual y sus mejillas han perdido color. Efectivamente, y en contra del pronostico que nosotros mismos hicimos, Kitty necesita el último antídoto para volver a ser la joven alegre que todos conocíamos y a la que tanto echamos de menos. _

_Siento tener que transmitir noticias tan pésimas por carta, pero supuse que querías saber sobre Catherine cuanto antes._

_Nuestro querido padre te da permiso para volver a casa o quedarte en Kent, según tú lo desees._

Lizzy arrugó la carta y la lanzó contra la pared, rugiendo de dolor. Ante este grito, Charlotte entró alarmada y al ver a su amiga llorando, la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Qué ocurre?¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Charlotte manteniendo el abrazo

Elizabeth le contó la carta entre susurros y apoyándose contra el pecho de su amiga, para no caer debido a la falta de fuerzas.

- Pero Lizzy, da gracias a Dios porque ella sigue viva, es una chica muy fuerte...Sólo tenéis que conseguir ese último medicamento y todo volverá a ser como antes.

- ¿Pero de dónde sacamos tanto dinero? ¡El precio es desorbitado!

Elizabeth Bennet no tenía ni humor ni fuerzas para aceptar la invitación para almorzar con Lady Catherine. Charlotte, compresiva, le dejó preparada algo de comida y le indicó dónde estaban los granos de café y la leche antes de marcharse a Rossings.

Elizabeth durmió hasta tarde y después se preparó un café bien fuerte, sin mucha leche. Se quedó largos segundos observando las cazuelas y los utensilios de la cocina, sin fijarse realmente en ellos, pensando en su familia, en ese momento sin necesidad de consultarlo con nadie más decidió que volvería cuanto antes a Longbourn.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Quizá Charlotte se había dejado algo en casa o el caballo que los llevaba a Rossings había tenido algún problema con su herradura y era necesario cambiarla, pero la figura que entró por la casa de los Collins no era la de su mejor amiga. La inconfundible silueta de Fitzwilliam Darcy apareció ante ella.

Elizabeth dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, pensando que ésta podría resbalarse de sus dedos ante aquella sorpresa.

- ¿Qué hace usted...?- Elizabeth comenzó a preguntar.

- Su amiga me informó de que usted no estaba en disposición de acudir a almorzar- Por un momento Elizabeth pensó que él le obligaría a asistir, pero descartó esta idea de inmediato ya que el rostro de Darcy no mostraba autoridad, más bien compasión - Estaba preocupado.

- Muchas gracias por su interés. Sólo estaba algo cansada...-

Elizabeth decidió no mencionar la carta, había estado toda la mañana hablando con Charlotte sobre el asunto y ahora prefería olvidar la recaída y concentrarse en el regreso a casa, además ¿Tenía la suficiente confianza con el señor para contarle tal intimidad? En realidad sí, él había estado en aquellos momentos tan dolorosos. Elizabeth se avergonzó de su propio pensamiento ¿Cómo podía insinuar si quiera a sí misma que compartía cualquier tipo de confianza con el Señor Darcy? ¿Cuándo habían dejado de ser simples conocidos o incluso enemigos para convertirse en confidentes?

El caballero asintió y se formó el incómodo silencio, como era costumbre ya.

- ¿Quiere café?- preguntó Lizzy

- Oh, no...muchas gracias- Darcy adoptó una mirada pensativa antes de añadir- En realidad, no sólo vine a ver cómo se encontraba...- Darcy se detuvo, como si esperara que Elizabeth fuera a decir algo- En los últimos meses hemos estado alternando entre la indiferencia, el odio, la tolerancia y me atrevería a añadir cierto afecto. Hemos intercambiado tanto gritos como confidencias, por ello me doy la licencia de reconocer que la amo. Y espero que sus sentimientos sean iguales o al menos suficientes para que acepte esta proposición de matrimonio.

- ¿Que usted me ama?- lo preguntó con incredulidad y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada, algo irónica. Lo que Darcy tomó como invitación para que continuara hablando sobre sus sentimientos sin percibir el deje sarcástico de aquella risa. Al principio Lizzy sintió cierta compasión por el dolor que iba a ocasionar al rechazarle, aunque también se sintió halagada y un poco cohibida al ser el objeto de afecto de un hombre tan distinguido como Darcy. Aún así, seguía pareciéndole excesivamente orgulloso. Tenía que admitir que había sentido afecto por él en determinados momentos de su relación, si es que aquel sustantivo era el mejor para definirlo. Pero la huella de las libertades que se había tomado el cabello que ahora le profesaba su amor sobre el matrimonio de su hermana y el suyo propio pesaban aún con fuerza- ¡Pare, por favor!

El Señor Darcy obedeció, sorprendido por la interrupción justo cuando expresaba su disculpa por haberse declarado en unos momentos tan delicados como los que ahora traspasaba la familia Bennet.

- No sólo el momento es inapropiado, sino también sus motivos. No termino de comprenderle, Señor Darcy. Si llegamos a cierta tolerancia es porque pasé por alto las decisiones que tomó desacreditándome, privándome de un matrimonio en el que podría haber sido muy feliz. ¿Y ahora me pide usted en matrimonio?

- ¿Se refiere a su ruptura con mi primo? Pensé que se había recuperado...

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¿No le dio su bendición a su primo porque pensaba que usted sería un marido más adecuado para mí? ¿O esos sentimientos surgieron más tarde?

- Me siento incapacitado para contestarle pues no sé en qué día o a qué hora me enamoré de usted, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que yo no tuve nada que ver con el cambio de opinión de mi primo Fitzwilliam, después de que yo enviara una carta halagándola con moderación, mi primo me contestó alegando que ya no era necesario pues había encontrado a una mujer de la que, sin duda, no podríamos encontrar falta alguna. Siento que se sintiera tan ofendida y que aún no se haya esfumado el dolor que ocasionó aquello pero no encuentro justo que descargue su ira sobre mí, porque esta vez no me entrometí en las decisiones de mi primo.

Lizzy respiró con fuerza, lamentándose por su error y de su poco tacto. De repente, como si se tratara de un cubo de agua fría que se derramaba sobre ella, se dio cuenta de los prejuicios que se había empecinado en sostener contra el Señor Darcy y no entendió por qué se esforzaba tanto en formarse una idea equívoca sobre el caballero, como si al odiarlo y al criticarlo se colocara en una situación más segura. Sin entender muy bien porqué, recordó a su pobre hermana durmiendo desvalida sobre su cama, su orgullo hacia ese hombre la había incapacitado para verle con otros ojos. No podía asegurar que se hubiera enamorado de él si hubiera sido justa desde el principio porque tampoco podía decir ahora si lo amaba, lo odiaba o simplemente se sentía dolida al darse cuenta de su falta de tacto y consideración, en otras circunstancias quizá hubiera aceptado su propuesta, no podía negar que lo encontraba atractivo y más intrigante de lo que quisiera reconocer, además poseía dinero para satisfacer a su madre...y ayudar a su hermana, esta última idea golpeó su cabeza con fuerza, haciéndola despertar de sus ensimismamientos para darse cuenta de que Darcy había meneado la cabeza negando decepcionado y, tras despedirse cortésmente, se estaba marchando.

- ¡Señor Darcy!- lo llamó con cierta desesperación. Él se detuvo y se giró, Lizzy sintió una punzada en el corazón - ¿Se marcha sin esperar una respuesta?

- No se preocupe, Señorita Bennet. Creo que su negativa ha quedado bastante clara entre sus críticas. Siento haberle causado tanto pesar y...

- Sí, quiero- le interrumpió Lizzy y por unos segundos se sintió feliz, lo hacía por su hermana, y la idea de poder acabar con su pesar la hacía inmensamente feliz, no tenía nada que ver con el matrimonio ni con el Señor Darcy, al menos eso era lo que ella se repetía para convencerse a sí misma- Si usted es capaz de perdonarme al haberle acusado de algo que es inocente, he sido del todo descarada y no tengo perdón pero...

- En ocasiones pienso que fue esa vitalidad la que comenzó a conquistarme.

- Una vitalidad que se definiría mejor como insolencia o descaro.

- Un descaro a veces necesario, con él consiguió que viera mis viejos errores, como el mal que le hice a su hermana.

- Eso ya lo enmendó, en cambio fui yo hace escasos segundos la que se equivocó al juzgarlo sin conocer completamente los hechos, dejándome convencer por las críticas que Wickham lanzó contra usted, no sé exactamente qué ocurrió entre ambos y tampoco lo quiero saber, estoy cansada de calificar a las personas como buenas o malas. No sé si soy digna de su perdón ni tampoco sé si merezco que mantenga su proposición pero...

- Elizabeth, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- repitió Darcy.

- Sí, quiero.

* * *

N/A: Cómo cambian las cosas ¿verdad? ¿Qué os parece? Las razones del "Sí, quiero" de Lizzy no son aún las adecuadas, pero llegaremos ahí... en algún momento. :)


End file.
